My Dark Angel
by PrincessKanako
Summary: This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human. UNDERGOING EDITING
1. Small Town Girl

**Author's Note:** Alright fellow Angels! Here is the new and improved version of My Dark Angel! If this confuses you...great! I'm clearly doing my job right! As pointed out by a good friend of mine, the first few chapters are quite cringe-worthy, and do absolutely nothing for the story, so I have edited them and hopefully gotten rid of the Mary-Sueishness.

**Title:** My Dark Angel

**Author:** Princess Kanako

**Pairing(s):** Dark M/OC/Krad Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

**Date Submitted:** 09/03/14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

**Claimer:** I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

**Summary:** This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

**Warnings: **Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

Faye barged into the sun-lit lobby of the boarding house ten minutes later than she should have. The house mother - a tall, thin woman with a severe face and a clipboard clamped under her arm - was already giving orders, which meant she was already behind.

Fantastic.

"So remember, it's meds, reds and beds," she said clearly at three other teenagers who stood with their backs to Faye. "Remember the basics, and we'll all get along fine."

Faye hurried to slip in behind the group. She was still trying to figure out whether she'd filled out the giant stack of paperwork correctly, whether there was anyone to help her around the building, whether her parents got rid of her beloved green Beetle the minute they arrived home from dropping her to the airport. They'd been threatening to sell the car all summer, and now they had a reason even Faye couldn't argue with: she couldn't ship a car over to her new school in Japan.

She was still getting used to the idea.

"Could you, um, you repeat that please?" she asked in cautious Japanese.

"Late on your first day, I see," the woman tutted, then continued, enunciating slowly: "Meds, as in medication. If you're one of the students with asthma, epilepsy etc., this is where you go to get your dosage."

"Alright." Faye felt her stomach heave. "Meds."

She'd been off meds for years now. After the accident last summer, Dr. Browne, her specialist in Dublin - and the reason she's jumped at the chance to finish her education all the way in Japan - had wanted to consider medicating her again. Though she'd finally convinced him of her semi-stability, it had taken an extra month of analysis on her part just to stay off those bloody awful anti-psychotics.

Which was why she was enrolling in her year at Azumano High a full month after the Japanese academic year had begun. Being a new student was bad enough, and Faye had been really nervous about having to jump into classes where everyone else was already settled. But from the looks of this tour, she wasn't the only new kid arriving today.

She peeked at the three other students standing in a half circle around her. At her last school, St. Angela's, the tour on the first day was where she'd met her best friend, Rowan. In a campus where all the other students had practically been weaned together, it would have been enough that Faye and Rowan were the only out-of-county kids. But it didn't take long for the two girls to realize they also had the exact same obsession with the exact same movies - especially where Disney was concerned. After their discovery in first year while watching the entire series of _Gargoyles_, Rowan and Faye hadn't left each other's sides. Until...until they'd had to.

At Faye's sides today were three girls. The first seemed easy enough to figure out, commercial pretty, with manicured nails that matched her bright pink hair.

"I'm Sakura," she drawled, flashing Faye a big smile that disappeared as quickly as it had surfaced, before Faye could even offer her own name. The girl's waning interest reminded her of an Asian version of the girls at St. Angela's. She couldn't decide whether this was comforting or not.

To her right was a girl with short brown hair, brown eyes, and a smattering of freckles across her nose. But the way she wouldn't even meet Faye's eyes, just kept stabbing at her mobile phone with her thumb, gave her the impression that she was not really that bothered.

The girl to her left, on the other hand, was tall and thin, with pale-brown hair, and large, deep-set grey eyes. Her lips were thin and her skin pale. At the back of her neck, a black tattoo in the shape of a cloud seemed almost to glow on her ivory skin, rising up from the edge of her grey kimono dress.

Unlike the other two, when this girl turned to meet her gaze, she held it and didn't let go. Her mouth was set in a straight line, her eyes were cold and glittering. She gazed at Faye, standing as still as a sculpture, which made Faye feel rooted to her spot, too. She sucked in a breath. Those eyes were intense, and a little bit disarming.

With some loud throat-clearing noises, the attendant interrupted the girl's trance-like stare. Faye blushed and pretended to be very busy fiddling with her nails.

"Those of you who've learned the rules are free to go after you've dropped your hazards. And when I say free, Akria"—she clamped a hand down on the freckled girl's shoulder, making her jump—"I mean garden-bound to meet your guides. You"—she pointed at Faye—"stay with me."

The four of them shuffled toward the box and Faye watched, baffled, as the other students began to empty their pockets. Sakura pulled out a three-inch Army knife. The grey-eyed girl reluctantly dumped a box cutter. Even Akira let loose several books of matches and a small container of lighter fluid. Faye felt almost stupid that she wasn't concealing a hazard of her own - but when she saw the other kids reach into their pockets and chuck their mobiles into the box, she froze. Leaning forward to read the _Prohibited Materials_ sign a little more closely, she saw that mobiles, pagers, and all two-way radio devices were strictly forbidden. It was bad enough that she couldn't have her car! Faye clamped a sweaty hand around the mobile phone in her pocket, her only connection to home. When the attendant saw the look on her face, Faye received a tap on the shoulder.

"Don't be such a drama queen. Besides, you get one phone call once a week."

One phone call ...once a week? But...

She looked down at her phone one last time and saw that she'd received two new text messages. It didn't seem possible that these would be her two last text messages. The first one was from Rowan.

_Call ASAP! Will be by the phone 24/7 so be ready to spill. And don't forget - You'll survive! BTW, for what it's worth, I think everyone's forgotten about ..._

In typical Rowan fashion, she'd gone on so long that Faye's crappy phone cut the message off a few lines in. In a way, Faye was almost relieved. She didn't want to read about how everyone from her old school had already forgotten what had happened to her. She sighed and scrolled down to her second message. It was from her mum, who'd only just gotten the hang of texting, and who surely hadn't known about this one-call-once-a-week thing or she would never have agreed to this. Right?

_Darling, we are always thinking of you. Be good. We'll talk when we can._

With a sigh, Faye realized her parents must have known. How else to explain their pinched faces when she'd waved goodbye at the terminal gates yesterday morning, rucksack in hand? Now she understood: they were already mourning the loss of contact with their daughter.

"We're still waiting on one person," the attendant sang. "I wonder who it is?"

Faye's attention snapped back to the Hazard Box, which was now brimming with junk she didn't even recognize. She could feel the tall girl's grey eyes staring at her. She looked up and noticed that everyone was staring. Her turn. She closed her eyes and slowly opened her fingers, letting her phone slip from her grasp and land with a sad thunk on top of the heap. The first two girls headed for the door without so much as a look in Faye's direction, but the third turned to the attendant.

"I can fill her in," she said, nodding at Faye. "Us newbies have to stick together."

"No thank you," the attendant replied automatically, as if she'd been expecting this dialogue. "You're a new boarder here - you couldn't possibly know your way around after an hour."

The girl stood motionless, expressionless, as the attendant tugged Faye - who'd shrugged at the other girl helplessly - toward the end of a cream-coloured hall.

"Moving on," she said, as if nothing had just happened. "Beds." The attendant looked down at a chart, flipping through Faye's file. "You're in the _Airi_ room, aka, the Jasmine room. Put your bags in my office for now. You can unpack this afternoon."

Faye dragged her cases and her deep blue rucksack toward three other nondescript black trunks. Then she reached reflexively for her phone, where she usually typed in things she needed to remember. But as her hand searched her pocket, she sighed, pulled out a pen, and scribbled the number on her hand instead.

"And what about, what did you say...reds?" she asked, more than ready to be released from the tour.

"Reds," the house mother said, pointing toward a small wired device hanging from the ceiling: a tiny lens with a flashing red light. Faye hadn't seen it before.

"Cameras?"

"Very good," the house mother said, voice dripping sarcasm. "So don't cause trouble - that is, if you can help yourself."

Every time someone talked to Faye like she was a total psychopath, she came that much closer to believing it was true.

All summer, the memories had haunted her, in her dreams and in the rare moments her parents left her alone. Something had happened in that cabin, and everyone (including Faye) was dying to know exactly what. The police, the judge, the social worker had all tried to pry the truth out of her, but she was as clueless about it all as they were. She and David had been joking around the whole evening, chasing each other down to the row of cabins on the lake, away from the rest of the party. She'd tried to explain that it had been one of the best nights of her life, until it turned into the worst.

She'd spent so much time replaying that night in her head, hearing David's laugh, feeling his hands close around her waist, and trying to reconcile her gut instinct that she really was innocent. But now, every rule and regulation here seemed to work against that notion, seemed to suggest that she was, in fact dangerous and needed to be controlled.

Faye felt a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, orientation's over," the woman said. "You're on your own now. Here's a map if you need to find anything else." She gave Faye a photocopy of a hand-drawn map, then glanced at her watch.

"You've got an hour before dinner, but my opera comes on in five, so-" she waved her hand at Faye "-make yourself scarce. And don't forget," she said, pointing up at the cameras one last time. "The reds are watching you."

Before Faye could reply, a girl appeared in front of her, wagging her long fingers in Faye's face.

"Get out of here, Kalinda, before I have you lobotomised," the house mother said, though it was clear from her first brief but genuine smile that she had some affection for the girl. It was also clear that Kalinda did not reciprocate the love. She mimed a jerking-off motion at said woman, then stared at Faye, her eyes bright and mischievous.

"And just for that," the house mother said, jotting a furious note in her book, "you've earned yourself the task of showing _this_ little ray of sunshine around today."

She pointed at Faye, who looked anything but sunny in her black jeans, black boots, and black jumper. Kalinda sized her up, tapping one finger against her tanned cheek.

"Perfect," she said, stepping forward to loop her arm through Faye's. "I was just thinking I could really use a new slave."

Faye blinked, hoping she hadn't heard what she'd thought she had, when the door to the lobby swung open and in walked the tall girl with grey eyes. She shook her head and said to Faye, "If you're packing any other hazards" - she raised an eyebrow and dumped a handful of something in the box - "save yourself the trouble. They _will_ do a strip-search if they have to"

Behind Faye, Kalinda laughed under her breath. The girl's head shot up, and when her eyes landed on Kalinda, she opened her mouth, then closed it, like she was unsure how to proceed.

"Kalinda," she said evenly.

"Haya," Kalinda returned.

"You know her?" Faye asked curiously.

"Don't remind me," Kalinda said, dragging Faye down the corridor and up the stairs.

* * *

"Wake up Daisuke! You've got school, remember?" a feminine voice called up the stairs. A red-haired boy groaned half-heartedly and turned over.

"Dai, up!" the woman called again. The boy called Daisuke merely groaned again. His mother sure was persistent. He cuddled up to a big, warm shape in the bed, most likely his mother. She often did that, called him and then got in and hugged him until he got up of his own free will. Her hugs were **scary**.

"Thanks for the hug; I didn't know you felt that way," a rich voice said cockily. Daisuke's eyes snapped open. Staring back at him were a pair of sharp, amethyst eyes.

"**AHHHHHH**!" he yelled as he leapt about three feet in the air and fell on the floor. "Ouch..." he groaned, rubbing his back.

"Should've got up when Emiko called you," the purple-haired man lounging on his bed drawled.

"You didn't have to do that Dark!" Daisuke complained, standing up slowly, "How did last night go?"

The man named Dark shrugged, leaning back against the pillow with his hand behind his head.

"Easy enough. Hiwatari played around a bit, as usual, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"And the Swan Vase?"

"Sealed and stored."

"That's good," Daisuke sighed, before starting to change into his uniform.

"Daisuke?"

"Yeah?" Daisuke said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"Talk to Risa later, would you?"

Daisuke sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"She was following you again?"

"Yep."

"I'll try, but she doesn't listen to me any more. I'll ask Hiwatari; she kind of listens to him," he answered as he moved towards the door. "I can't promise anything."

"Fine. One last thing; something weird is in town."

"Huh?" Daisuke paused; one hand resting on the door frame.

"A powerful force has settled here. It seems peaceful, but just be on your guard," he warned.

"Wow; Phantom Thief Dark, the King of Carelessness is giving _me_ advise on how to stay safe?" Daisuke teased. Dark frowned.

"Shut it! Just go to school, I want to sleep!" he growled as he dived under the covers.

"Fine. Have a nice rest."

Dark stayed hunched under the covers as the sounds of Daisuke heading downstairs and out the front door drifted into his makeshift cave. Violet eyes opened, and his brow pinched slightly.

_I mean it Daisuke; be careful._

* * *

_Diary Entry 1._

_Dr. Browne gave me this journal and said I should write my feelings down. But she's given that speech a thousand times to a thousand other crazies. I don't want to write, but my new social worker will check, and if I write depressing poems and drafts of a suicide note, I'll be back on those god-awful psychotics. Then again, if I'm a ball of mother-fucking-sunshine, I'll have to go to counselling AND take the meds. So I guess the best thing is to just write as I think. Then this notebook might help me. _

_Good fucking luck._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	2. South

**Author's Note:** Alright fellow Angels! Here is the new and improved version of My Dark Angel! If this confuses you...great! I'm clearly doing my job right! As pointed out by a good friend of mine, the first few chapters are quite cringe-worthy, and do absolutely nothing for the story, so I have edited them and hopefully gotten rid of the Mary-Sueishness.

**Title:** My Dark Angel

**Author:** Princess Kanako

**Pairing(s):** Dark M/OC/Krad Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

**Date Submitted:** 10/03/14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

**Claimer:** I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

**Summary:** This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

**Warnings: **Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

"MORNING NEWBIE!"

Faye yelped at the loud noise, sitting up in bed hurriedly and hitting her head off the ceiling with a 'thump'. Clutching her sore head, she fell back onto the pillow cursing fluently. Her eyelids drifted open and, almost immediately, she scrunched up her face in surprise. A curvy Indian girl with a pouty mouth and raised eyebrows was watching her with mild interest. Her hair fell neatly to her hips, while her dark eyes watched in amusement. She wore yoga pants and a stretched camouflage tank top.

"Good," she said in a cheerful voice. "You're awake."

"Who are you?" Faye asked, annoyed. The other girl mimed heartbreak.

"That hurts," she said tragically. "No, really. How cold can you be, babe?"

"It's early, I've only just woken up, and I'm seriously confused; be thankful I haven't thrown something pointy at you," Faye growled.

"Ooh, I see. Not a morning person. I'm Kalinda Verma. We met yesterday."

Faye sat up in bed (carefully this time) and looked around. The room was a little cramped, but it was nice, with light-coloured hardwood doors; two small desks; and built-in bookshelves that doubled as a ladder to what she now realized was the top bunk. She could see a bathroom through a sliding door. And an ocean view out the window. Not bad for a girl who had spent the past month gazing out at shitting cows. She took a glance at the décor instead. She'd never really decorated herself, maybe stuck up an odd poster, but that was it. Her room at St. Angela's had been pecan-panelled and bare. Sterile sophistication, Rowan remarked once.

This room, on the other hand...there was something about it that was..soothing. Varieties of potted plants she'd never seen before sat by the window; prayer tags in several different languages were strung across the ceiling in multicoloured thread. A patchwork quilt in vibrant colours was sliding of the top bunk across the room, half obstructing Faye's view of an astrology calendar taped over the mirror.

"Earth to newbie!" Kalinda called, laughing at Faye's disgusted face. "Come on, we need to eat breakfast and head to school. Can't be late on your first day."

"But it's five thirty in the morning!"

"You need time to eat breakfast too, newbie."

Faye nodded and slithered out of her bunk, landed on her bum on the cream carpet. She huffed, sat up and ran a hand through her hair as Kalinda popped off her own bed and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Faye had a sudden flashback to St. Angela's, where Rowan had taken her under her wing when they'd first met. Her new room mate's exterior was a lot like Rowan's, and she remembered a similar how-will-I-ever-make-friends feeling her first day at St. Angela's. But though Rowan had seemed quirky and even a little loud, she'd been shy and studious from the start. Her new room mate, on the other hand, seemed like she was in the mad-house with her. After digging through her toiletries bag to find her toothbrush, Faye followed her in and gestured sheepishly at the toothpaste.

"I forgot to pack mine."

"No problem," Kalinda replied easily, picking up the tube and handed it to her. They brushed in silence for about ten seconds until she couldn't control her curiosity any longer. She spat out a mouthful of froth.

"Kalinda?"

With her head in the middle of the porcelain sink, Kalinda spat and said, "Just Kali. Or Linda if I don't pay attention. What's the problem?"

Instead of asking one of the questions that had been running through her head a minute before, she asked, "How long have you been here?"

She stared at Kali's calm face in the mirror, as she stuck some large golden hoops into her earlobes.

"Intrusive," Kali replied cheerfully. "But since you ask, about five years or so." She left the bathroom and slipped on a pair of orange flip-flops. "It's breakfast time. You coming?"

Faye scurried into the bedroom. "What do I wear? Is there a uniform for the school?" She was still in her pjs, for crying out loud. Kali shrugged.

"Nah, they got rid of it a couple of years ago - it looked friggin' retarded. Just pick anything."

Faye jumped into a pair of black cargo pants and a black wraparound sweater. She would have liked to spend a few more minutes getting ready, but she just grabbed her backpack and followed Kali out the door.

The hallway was different in the daylight. Everywhere she looked were bright, oversized windows with ocean views, or built-in bookshelves crammed full of thick, colourful hard-cover books. The doors, the walls, the ceilings and steep, pencil-straight staircases were all made from the same maple wood used to build the furniture inside their room. Two flights of stairs later, Faye and Kali stepped through a set of intricately-painted screen doors and into the daylight. The sun was bright, but the air was cool enough to wear something other then a light shirt. It smelled like the ocean, but not really like home. Less salty than the wild Irish sea.

"Breakfast is in the mess hall. The garden is for relaxing." Kali gestured at a large-ish garden as they walked along the porch. The garden was bordered on three sides by thick, multi-coloured hydrangea bushes, and on the fourth by the porch. It was hard for Faye to believe how very beautiful the setting was. She couldn't imagine being able to stay inside long enough to make it through a class.

The mess hall was lined with more maple-wood furniture and about fifty of the most laid-back-looking people Faye had ever seen. Most of them had their shoes kicked off, their feet propped up on the tables as they dined on elaborate breakfast dishes. Eggs Benedict, fruit-topped Belgian waffles, wedges of rich-looking fruit covered with honey, flaky spinach-flecked quiche. Looking around, she caught the eyes of a couple of students. A pretty girl with olive skin, a white dress, and a polka-dotted scarf tied in her glossy golden hair. A green-haired guy (**SERIOUSLY?** Faye wondered) with broad shoulders tackling an enormous bowl of Frosties.

Faye's instinct was to turn her head away as soon as she made eye contact - always the safest choice when it came to keeping those little secrets secret. But neither one of these kids glared at her, or gave her the 'freak' look. The biggest surprise about this damn town was not the sunshine or the mess hall. It was that everyone here was smiling...well, except for the house-mother.

When Kali and Faye reached an unoccupied table, a girl with ice-blue hair (dyed, she decided) approached them, an easy smile on her face.

"Hello ladies," she greeted in a surprisingly deep voice, considering her petite stature. "What can I get you?"

"Badam milk, and some toast," Kali replied, glancing at Faye, "What about you?"

"Um, strawberry smoothie," Faye answered. "And toast as well."

"No problem. Back in a flash."

Kali winked at Faye as the girl darted away to get their breakfast.

"Question?"

"She spoke English," Faye said slowly, "And you've been speaking it all morning."

A neatly plucked brow rose. "And your point?"

"Why didn't you speak Japanese?"

"Well," Kali said slowly, folding her arms, "Azumano is Japanese, and they do speak it of course, but since this is a popular tourist destination, most of the locals speak English. Easier to communicate."

"Why the hell did I learn Japanese so?" Faye groaned as their waitress appeared with their food. When she was gone, Kali took a big slurp of her Badam milk and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sexy," Faye couldn't help remarking. Kali grinned.

"I know. My milk brings all the boys to the yard," she quipped. Faye snorted, nearly sending smoothie out of her nose. A gong sounded somewhere, and everyone started to stand up and leave.

"Time for school, newbie!" Kali cheered, plucking Faye by the arm and whisking her out of the room.

* * *

"Riiiiiiiiiku!" Kali sang, dancing towards a girl with shoulder-length light red hair. Said girl turned, her brown eyes curious. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a blue hoodie.

"Morning Kali," she answered with a smile, her eyes darting towards Faye, who'd finally been released from Kali's iron grip. "Who's your friend?"

"Hm?" Kali turned, finding Faye lying on the ground gasping for oxygen. "Oh. That's my new roomie. She's from Europe. Say hi, newbie.

"Fuck...you," Faye snarled half-heartedly, as she tried to slow her breathing down. Kali made a 'tsk' noise.

"I think she's shy," Kali sighed, turning back to Riku. "Anywho. She's new, I think she's in your grade. Keep an eye out for her."

"Sure," Riku replied, her eyes still resting on Faye who was slowly getting up. "You can count on me."

"Knew it," Kali cheered, throwing her arms around the startled girl. "You're an angel, Riku." Releasing Riku, she turned to Faye and picked up her book bag. "I'll pick you up after school."

"Wait, you're not in the high school?" Faye asked nervously. Kali was really the only person she knew right now (even if she did want to strangle her).

"Nope, I'm in college," she said cheerfully. "Which I am going to be late for if I don't move. I'll see you later, newbie!"

"Is she always this...hyper?" Faye asked absently, watching Kali cartwheel along the road.

"Pretty much," Riku answered, as she watched too. As Kali turned the corner, she blinked and stuck out her hand. "Sorry, never introduced myself. Riku Harada, aged eighteen. And you?"

"Faye Clarke, aged eighteen," she replied, shaking Riku's hand firmly. Riku smiled, dropping her hand.

"Come on," she gestured. "I can bring you to the office and get your schedule sorted out."

"Thanks," Faye said in relief, picking up her backpack and following Riku towards the school.

* * *

The door of the biology lab loomed like the gate to hell, and Faye had trouble keeping a calm face. But she managed to walk through it and into the quiet buzz that was a class before a bell was about to ring.

_"What you need to do is go up front and tell the teacher that you're new," Riku had explained before she'd darted off to math. "They'll take care of the rest."_

Following Riku's instructions, she introduced herself to the teacher, Ms. Ano and explained she was new, feeling the eyes of the students on her back. She didn't glance back. _No need to freak myself out._

"I've got an extra textbook," Ms. Ano said. "And outlines of my lectures. But as for notes-" She turned to the class at large. "Okay, people. Miss Clarke is new, and needs a little help. She needs somebody who's willing to share their notes, maybe copy them-"

Before she could finish her sentence, hands went up. Somehow that brought everything into focus for her. She was standing in front of a classroom with everyone staring at her - that in itself would have been enough to terrify her. She twitched her fingers, and sat swiftly next to a boy with blue hair (_seriously_? What's **WITH** the weird hair colours?) and thick glasses, her cheeks flaming.

"Thanks," she said softly as she perched on the empty stool behind him. The boy inclined his head, and she noticed that his eyes were the same colour as his hair. But he was polite to her the entire class. He promised to have his father's secretary photocopy the thick sheaf of biology notes in his notebook. He lent her a highlighter. And his gaze kept flicking towards her, studying her when she wasn't looking. Eventually, the bell rang.

"I can have the notes ready for you by tomorrow," the boy (who was called Satoshi) was saying. "Is that all right?"

"That's perfect," Faye said in relief. "Thank you so much."

"No problem." He glanced at his watch. "What class have you got now?"

"Uhm..." Faye glanced at her schedule. "Art, in room 193."

"Me too," he said, a hint of a smile on his lips. "I'll walk you there."

* * *

_Diary Entry 2._

_I was called to the councillor's office before I was halfway through Art and had to spend the rest of the day in the nurse's room since I screamed bloody murder at the fucker. All the teachers are going to be made aware of my little 'problem', according to the councillor, which pissed me off hugely. It isn't any of their business - they can check my file; I've never hurt a single person or animal -heck, probably not even a plant - EVER. But apparently, this is for my own protection. I can SMELL Dr. I've-got-a-degree-to-fuck-with-your-life Browne's input in this new pile of shit in my life._

_ I miss Rowan. I miss her a lot. I'm tired now._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**To be continued...**


	3. Momentary

**Author's Note:** Alright fellow Angels! Here is the new and improved version of My Dark Angel! If this confuses you...great! I'm clearly doing my job right! As pointed out by a good friend of mine, the first few chapters are quite cringe-worthy, and do absolutely nothing for the story, so I have edited them and hopefully gotten rid of the Mary-Sueishness.

**Title:** My Dark Angel

**Author:** Princess Kanako

**Pairing(s):** Dark M/OC/Krad, Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

**Date Submitted:** 14/04/14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

**Claimer:** I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

**Summary:** This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

**Warnings: **Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

Faye flopped down on the carpet of her room and lay there. She didn't know how long, but it was long enough for her fidgety roomie.

"Not a good day, huh?" Kali asked sympathetically. Faye groaned into the carpet.

"What was your first clue?" she asked, muffled by the carpet trying to get itself eaten. "I got sent to the councillor. I hate mother-fucking-councillors."

"Glasses or no?"

Faye thought for a moment. "Glasses."

"Soooo," Kali said. "You've met Randy."

"I thought her name was Ko-somthing."

"It is, but he's a bit of a creeper, so-"

"Wait...she's a DUDE?" Faye had to sit up at that one. Kali nodded sagely.

"Yup. The gender of a few of the teachers is an ongoing, school-wide debate. Don't worry, you'll get into it."

Faye thought Kali was making a joke - in which case, kudos to her. But this was all such a huge change from Dublin. At her old school, the red-tie-wearing future super-models had practically oozed through the halls in the genteel hush that money seemed to lay over everything. More often than not, the other girls gave her a don't-smudge-the-walls-with-your-fingerprints glance. She tried to imagine Kali there: lazing in the dorm room, making a loud, crude joke in her rich voice. Faye tried to imagine what Rowan might think of Kali. There'd been no one like her at St. Angela's.

"Okay, fess up," Kali ordered. Plopping down on the floor beside her and motioning for Faye to scoot over, she said, "What'd ya do to get landed in the councillor's office your first day?"

Kali's tone was playful, but Faye felt nervous. It was ridiculous, but she'd half expected to get through her first day of life in Japan without the past creeping up and biting her in the ass. Of course, people here were going to want to know the agonising details. She could feel the blood humming at her temples. It happened whenever she tried to think back to that night.

She'd never stop feeling guilty about what had happened to David, but she also tried really hard not to get weighed down by her feelings, which by now was the only thing she could remember about the accident. That strange, intense feeling that she could never tell anyone about. Scratch that - she'd started to tell David that she was feeling funny, how whenever she'd felt that way, something bad seemed to happen. Of course, by then it was already too late. David was gone, and she was...guilty? No one knew about the feelings she sometimes had, feelings that always said something bad was going to happen. They'd come and gone for so long that she couldn't even remember the first time she'd had them. But she could remember the first time she realized that this feeling didn't come for anyone else, only her.

When she was five, her family had been on holiday in Brighton and her parents had taken her on a boat trip. It was just about sunset when she'd gotten a _feeling_, and she'd turned to her father and said, "What do you do when your feelings scare you, Daddy?"

Her feelings weren't anything to be afraid of, her parents assured her, but her repeated insistence had gotten her several appointments with the family doctor, and then appointments with the ear doctor after she made the mistake of describing the way she sometimes stopped hearing when the _feelings_ came - and then therapy, and the prescription for anti-psychotic medication, and then a trip to the nut house in Donegal. But nothing ever made them go away. By the time she was seventeen, Faye refused to take her meds. That was when they found Dr. Browne, and St. Angela's nearby. They drove down to Dublin and planted her in front of a woman in a lab coat and asked her if she still had her "feelings." Her parents' hands were sweating as they gripped her wrists, terrified that something was wrong with their daughter. No one came out and said that if she didn't tell Dr. Browne what they all wanted her to say, she might be back in Donegal with a free straitjacket. When she lied and acted normal, she was allowed to enrol at St. Angela's, and only had to visit Dr. Browne once a month. She had been allowed to stop taking the meds as soon as she started pretending she didn't feel things any more.

Faye sat up properly and gripped her elbows with her hands tightly. If she was going to make it through the rest of her time here, she had to move past her memories and leave them in the back of her head. She couldn't handle the memory of that night by herself, so there was no fucking way she would air all the gruesome details to some stranger. Instead of answering, she simply stared at Kali, who was chewing some poki. Everything was quiet, until Kali sneezed, the motion jerking her head forward. Faye couldn't stop staring.

"Oh my God," she whispered before she could stop herself. Kali whipped her head around to look at her, her dark hair swishing and settling around her.

"Eh? What's up?"

"Kali. Your back. It's-"

"Scarred?" she guessed. "Gruesome, isn't it?" The skin on her back, from the middle of her left shoulder blade down until the rest was hidden beneath her halter top was marred and shiny. Kali grabbed Faye's hand and pressed it gently to the skin. It was slightly cool, and smooth to the touch.

"I'm not afraid of it," Kali said. "Are you?"

"No," Faye said automatically, though she wished Kali would take her hand away so she could take hers away, too.

"Are you afraid of who you really are, Faye?"

"No," she said again quickly. It must be so obvious that she was lying. She closed her eyes. All she wanted was a fresh start, a place where people didn't look at her the way Kali was looking at her right now. She tugged her hand away.

"So how'd it happen?" she asked, looking down.

"Remember how I didn't press you when you clammed up about what you did to get here?" Kali asked, raising her eyebrows. Faye nodded, as her room-mate hufffed. "It happened a long time ago. I'll tell you when you tell me _your_ dirty little secret, 'kay?"

* * *

"So, how was your first day?" Riku asked as they sat outside for lunch. "I looked for you when the bell rang, but couldn't find you."

"I had an appointment," Faye mumbled, choosing to chomp on a rice-ball rather then elaborating. "Sorry."

"No problem," Riku said easily, flicking her hair behind her ear in annoyance. "I hate my stupid hair!"

"What?" Faye choked. "Your hair is gorgeous."

It was true: Riku had long, thick locks that she was surprisingly envious of, even more so when she found out that it was _natural_, not dyed. Her smooth ruby hair sparkled in the sunlight. Faye thought wryly of her own hair, the typical auburn that was so common back home.

"No, it's not," Riku frowned, setting her lunch aside. "It's too long. Cut it for me?"

"Oh, um, okay," Faye said uneasily, "Where are we going to get—"

"**RISA!**" Riku shouted suddenly, making Faye cover her ears, "Come 'ere a sec!"

A girl detached herself from a group across the courtyard and made her way over to them. She was clothed in a rose-pink dress and a matching hair ribbon, her long brown hair whispering past her elbows as she came closer.

"Who is that?" Faye asked quietly.

"My sister," Riku answered shortly.

"It's not ladylike to yell, Riku," Risa said primly, in a very fluttery, sissy, _frilly_ kind of voice. Faye snickered quietly.

"Whatever," Riku waved a hand, "I need your penknife."

Risa sighed and dug around in a little shoulder-bag that matched her dress, bringing out a bright-pink Army knife and handing it to her sister.

"What do you need it for?" she asked, as Riku opened it and tested the sharpness of the blade against her fingertip gingerly.

"I'm getting a haircut."

"**WHAT!**" Risa exploded. "**NO WAY!** You only _just_ finished growing your hair to the right length! You'll never find a boy if you keep looking like one!"

"Newsflash Risa; I've had a boyfriend for the last _three_ years," Riku snapped, passing the knife to Faye, "And he doesn't care how I look."

"But-" Risa started whining.

"Shut. Up. My hair, my choice." She turned to Faye as Risa started blubbering. "Now cut."

"Yes ma'am," Faye grinned, tugging Riku's hair, "Any particular style?"

"Yeah - hang on," Riku fumbled in her pocket for her mobile, then held it back to Faye. "Like that."

Faye studied the picture carefully, before putting the phone on her lap.

"No problem."

"And don't tell me you've never cut hair before," Riku said laughingly, "Not another word until you tell me how fantastic I look."

Faye was sure there had to be a more practical method of cutting hair, but as a lifelong haircut avoider, the chopped-off pony was about all she knew. She gathered Riku's hair in her hands, wrapped a hair tie from her wrist around it, held the pen knife firmly, and began to hack.

The ponytail fell to her feet. Risa gasped and covered her face. Riku picked it up and held it to the sun, examining it. She let a wide smile spread across her lips. She ran her fingers through the ponytail once, then dropped it into her bag.

"Nice," she said. "Touch it up in the back, would you?"

"Sure," Faye answered, rolling her eyes as Risa huffed and stomped back to her friends. While she attempted to even out the first haircut she'd ever given, Riku continued eating her lunch.

"So, Riku," Faye said slowly, "Who's the boyfriend?"

Riku paused, and Faye could distinctly see her blushing.

"He's just some guy," she mumbled.

"Uh-huh, and I'm actually Scandinavian," Faye snorted, snipping another lock. "Come on, spill it." When Riku said nothing, she nudged her. "Start with the basics. Y'know, where you first met, that kind of thing."

"Uhm, we were both in the same middle school," Riku said quietly, her cheeks still scarlet. "And he's in this school too."

"Awh, that's adorable," Faye teased, as Riku turned and scowled, making her accidentally hack off a chunk of hair she'd meant to trim. Whoops. Hopefully Riku wouldn't notice. "What are his hobbies?"

"Art," Riku answered immediately. "He's an amazing artist."

"And what's he like?" Faye asked curiously, lowering the pen knife.

"He's...he's just him," Riku said softly, sounding exactly like a girl head over heels.

"And you're nuts about him." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah."

"Your haircut's done," Faye said after a few moments, running her hands through Riku's hair to fluff it up a little. It looked so much better shorter, if she said so herself.

"Thanks," Riku said. She turned to face Faye, a grin on her face. She wondered whether she'd be sitting here with that sassy smile in her chocolate brown eyes if she knew the entire truth about Faye. The longer she could keep her past quiet, the better off she'd be.

"No problem," she replied after a few moments, pinning a smile on her face as she handed over the penknife. "Any time."

"You want to come over tonight and hang out?" Riku asked suddenly. Faye blinked.

"I don't know...Kali might get really weird ideas." Riku waved a hand.

"Trust me, she already has them." She surprised Faye by taking her hand. "Please?"

"All right," Faye agreed.

"Cool!" Riku laughed, putting away her lunch. Faye copied her, standing up as Riku started jogging away and she trailed after her.

"Dammit Riku, slow down!" she called. Riku laughed.

"Never!" As they came around the corner of the reception, Riku skidded to a halt.

"Just relax," she said quietly. "No-one's going to eat you."

"You never know," Faye quipped. A ton of other students seemed to be clustered around the lockers. There'd been a uniform at St. Angela's, so Faye wasn't used to the variety displayed by the student body.

A group of tattooed girls standing in a crossed-armed circle wore studded bracelets, hoop earrings, and black bandanas in their hair. A guy and a girl with thick-rimmed glasses were holding hands. Every few seconds, one of them would pull the other in for a kiss on the temple, on the forehead, on the cheek. It was so obvious how much in love they were. Every time they pressed a soft kiss to their partner, Faye felt a lonely pinch inside her chest. Behind the lovers, a cluster of boys stood pressed against the wall. Each of them wore a blazer. And they all had on white pressed shirts underneath, the collars stiffly starched. Their black pants hit the vamps of their polished dress shoes perfectly. Of all the students on the quad, these boys seemed to be the closest thing to boys from home. Boys like David. Riku noticed Faye's eyes running over the rest of the kids.

"We're all really different," she said, shrugging as she stopped in front of her locker. "But we stick together."

Faye clicked open her locker, but just before she reached inside, she noticed something. A very attractive something, that was lurking in the reception. It was far from cold, but he had on a black leather motorcycle jacket, with a trilby hat tugged low over his eyes. Nothing too weird by any standards, but he was all that she could look at.

She took in his long dark coloured bangs and golden skin. His high cheekbones, the lean physique, the soft shape of his lips. She'd always had a weakness for the sublimely gorgeous. Like this guy. He leaned up against the desk with his arms crossed lightly over his chest. And for a split second, she saw a flashing image of herself folded into those arms, her back against his chest as they laughed together over something silly. She shook her head, but the vision stayed so clear that she almost took off toward him.

No. That was insane. She didn't even know him. He was talking to a shorter kid with spiky red hair and a warm smile. Both of them were talking and they both laughed over something that was said, in a way that made Faye jealous. She tried to think back and remember how long it had been since she'd laughed, really laughed.

"Who's that?" Faye whispered to Riku.

"Who?"

"That guy in reception. The one talking to the guy with red hair."

Riku poked her head around the door of her locker and had a squint.

"Hn. Well, the red-head is Daisuke Niwa. He's a student here, and my boyfriend-"

"Really?" Faye gawked, then nudged Riku. "He's _adorable_."

"Shut _up_," Riku hissed, blushing. "I think the guy he's talking to is his...tenant."

"You _think_?"

"I barely talk to the guy," Riku mumbled, going back to her locker. "I can tell he's attracted _somebody's_ attention."

"Maybe," Faye demurred, embarrassed when she realized how she must have looked.

"Yeah, well, if you like that sort of thing."

"What's not to like?"

"Oh, you know." Riku emerged from her locker, an armful of books with her. "He looks nice, but he's a bit of an asshole."

"I'm no stranger to assholes," Faye said quietly. After what had happened to David - whatever had happened - she was the last person who should be making character judgements. She glanced again at that boy. He pushed his hat up slightly, revealing dark eyes, then turned to look at her. His gaze caught hers, and she watched as his eyes widened and then quickly narrowed in what looked like surprise.

But it was more than that. When his eyes held hers, her breath caught in her throat. She recognized him from _somewhere_. But she would have remembered meeting someone like him. A warm tingle shot through her. She felt her lips pull up in a smile at him, as he raised his hand in the air.

The bell rang as if on cue, and everyone started the slow shuffle towards their lockers or classrooms. Riku was tugging on her hand and Faye had to grab her books for her next few classes. Her momentary goo-goo eyes over the boy had vanished, tucked away under a dark sheet to be investigated later. Just before she started up the stairs, she dared to glance back. His face was blank, but there was no mistaking it

He was watching her go.

* * *

_Diary Entry 3._

_At least they didn't treat me like I was about to slit my wrists or anything like that when I introduced myself to my new teachers. One of them did keep on trying to get me to show them, though, but I just ignored her. I missed Riku. I don't know why. She's someone to hide behind. She doesn't judge._

_I hope._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**To be continued...**


	4. Observations

**Author's Note:** Alright fellow Angels! Here is the new and improved version of My Dark Angel! If this confuses you...great! I'm clearly doing my job right! As pointed out by a good friend of mine, the first few chapters are quite cringe-worthy, and do absolutely nothing for the story, so I have edited them and hopefully gotten rid of the Mary-Sueishness.

**Title:** My Dark Angel

**Author:** Princess Kanako

**Pairing(s):** Dark M/OC/Krad Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

**Date Submitted:** 04/05/14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

**Claimer:** I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

**Summary:** This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

**Warnings: **Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Rowan scolded Faye on Sunday evening.

It was just before sundown and Faye was secluded in the boarding house waiting room, a beautifully traditional room with a blooming cherry blossom tree painted across the shoji screens. It was hardly private; any goof could listen to her entire conversation through the thin paper doors, but at least no one else was in there with her. Her hand was aching due to the _six _essays she had from her deranged teachers, her curiosity still piqued from the strange boy she'd seen on Tuesday. But for now, she was trying hard to push all that out of her mind, to soak up every blissfully random word her best friend could spit out in the allotted time. It felt so good to hear Rowan's familiar voice, Faye almost didn't care that she was being chewed out.

"We promised we wouldn't go a day without speaking," Rowan continued in agitation. "I thought someone had kidnapped you! Or that maybe you'd never arrived and that your plane had been beamed up into a flying saucer. For all I knew, you could have been probed in the-"

"Take a breath there mum," Faye giggled, settling into the familiar role of Rowan's insane imagination keeper. "Relax. It's been a busy week." For a split second, she felt guilty that she hadn't used her phone call to talk to her real mum. But she knew Rowan would kill her if she ever discovered she hadn't seized her very first opportunity to get in touch. And in a weird way, it was always soothing to hear Rowan's voice. It was one of the many reasons the two were such a good fit: her best friend's over-the-top paranoia actually had a calming effect on Faye. She could just picture Rowan in her dorm room at St. Angela's, lounging on her bright purple fluffy rug, with a mud mask smeared over her face and pedicure foam separating her still-wet red toenails.

"Don't sass your mother!" Rowan huffed. "Start talking. Where are you staying? Any room-mates? What's school in Japan like? What about your classes? What are the other kids like? How's the food?"

Through the phone, Faye could hear Hercules playing in the background on Rowan's laptop. Their favourite scene had always been the one where Hercules first caught sight of Meg, at the waterfall in the hand of that perverted river-god. Faye closed her eyes and tried to picture the shot in her mind. Mimicking Meg's sassy tone, she quoted the line she knew Rowan would recognize:

"I am a damsel. I am in distress. I can handle this."

"What? Oh now you've _got_ to spill," Rowan teased. "I'm sensing something wonderful here."

Unfortunately, there was nothing about her life in Azumano that Faye would consider describing as wonderful. Thinking about that boy for around the ninetieth time that day, she realized that the only parallel between her life and Hercules was that she and Meg had an eye on a guy they didn't even know. Faye rested her head against the peach material of the cushions beneath her head. Under normal circumstances, this would be when she would tell everything about said boy to Rowan.

Except, for some reason, she didn't.

Whatever she might want to say about him wouldn't be based on anything that had actually happened between them. And Rowan was big on guys making an effort to show they were worthy of you. She'd want to hear things like how many times he'd held open a door for her, or whether he'd noticed how good her Japanese was. Rowan didn't think there was anything wrong with guys writing sappy love poems that Faye could never take seriously. She would come up severely short on things to say about him - heck, she didn't even know his name. In fact, Rowan'd be much more interested in hearing about someone like Satoshi.

"Well, there is this guy here," she murmured into the phone.

"I knew it!" Rowan squealed. "Name."

_See, that's the thing - I don't actually know_. "Uhm-"

"Wait, hold that though. Start from the beginning."

"Nothing's really happened -"

"He thinks you're gorgeous, blah blah blah. I told you guys like the foreign girls. Get to the good stuff."

"Well, actually-" Faye broke off. The sound of footsteps coming down the corridor silenced her. She lifted her head and trained her eyes on the wall opposite her.

Kali was walking down the corridor - she'd recognise that silhouette anywhere. She swallowed the horrifically lame words on the tip of her tongue: _He looked at me once and my heart decided to go all erratic on me_. She still had tingles just thinking about it.

Kali's demeanour was casual as she pushed open the door, as if by some stroke of luck she hadn't heard what she'd been saying. She was twirling a golden pocket watch that swung from a long chain looped around her index finger. Faye followed its bright arc for a moment, almost mesmerized, until Kali clapped the face of the watch to a stop in her hand. She looked down at it, then up at her.

"Sorry." Her lips pursed. "I signed up for the seven o'clock phone call, newbie." She shrugged. "Best say your goodbyes now."

Faye's heart sank when she glanced at her own watch. She and Rowan had barely said thirty words to each other - how could her thirty minutes already be up?

"Faye? Hello?" Rowan sounded impatient on the other end of the phone. "You're being weird. Is there something you're not telling me? Have you replaced me already? What about the boy?"

"Shut up," Faye hissed into the phone. "Kali, wait," she called, holding the phone away from her mouth. She was already sliding the door closed. "Just a second, I was -" she swallowed, "I was just getting off."

Kali slipped the pocket watch into the front of her red hoodie and doubled back toward Faye. She raised her eyebrows and laughed when she heard Rowan's voice growing louder from the earpiece.

"Don't you dare hang up on me," Rowan protested. "You've told me nothing. Nothing!"

"I don't want to piss anyone off," Kali joked, gesturing at the telephone. "Take my slot, you can pay me back."

"No, it's fine," Faye said quickly. As badly as she wanted to keep talking to Rowan, she imagined Kali probably felt the same way about whomever she'd come here to call. And Kali had been nothing but nice to her. She didn't want to make her give up her turn at the telephone, especially now, when she'd be way too nervous to gossip with Rowan.

"Rowan," she said, cutting through her friend's angry babbling. "I have to go. I'll call again - much love." She sank the phone back in its cradle, her next call seeming to stretch out for ever.

"Your friend?" Kali asked, sitting down next to her. Her dark eyebrows were still arched. "I've got three younger sisters, I can practically smell the friend vibe through the phone. She wanted to know all about the Japanese bad boys, right?"

"No!" Faye shook her head to deny vehemently that guys were on her mind at all ... until she realized Kali was only kidding. She huffed. "I mean, I told her there's not a single good one here."

"Good. Cause if you did find a boy, you'd tell me wouldn't you? Room-mate code of honour and all that."

"Course." Faye fidgeted. "I'm gonna have a bath."

"Fine with me," Kali said, stretching. "Just don't drown yourself or anything babe."

"Oh bite me," the red-head huffed, turning to stand. Kali grinned wickedly, darting forward and nipping Faye sharply in the arm.

"**KALI!**" she yelped, practically jumping to the other side of the room, "**WHAT THE HECK!**"

Kali shrugged, unperturbed. "You said bite me."

"Oh, you're _impossible_," Faye growled, throwing her hands up and stomping from the room.

* * *

Police officers swarmed outside the museum to try and catch the infamous phantom thief. The museum was dark and quiet and seemed peaceful enough.

"I don't like it," the police officer in-charge muttered, "Send everyone inside. Now."

From his perch, Dark had a perfect view of his target: a small sculpture of a lady holding two roses on a stand inside a glass case. He smirked and threw a feather at the case. The feather passed through the glass as if it was made of water and landed on top of the sculpture, making it glow for a few seconds before it disappeared and the feather darted back to Dark, glowing once more as the statue appeared in Dark's hands.

"That was too easy..." he grinned as he jumped out of the window and took off into the night. However, half-way through the journey home, Wiz seemed to grow more exhausted with every wing-flap, so he started looking for a place to land. A brightly lit room caught his eye, and with a sigh of relief as he saw that the window was open, he landed inside.

* * *

Faye shut the bathroom door behind her, towelling her long hair dry as she crossed the room and opened the window. The breeze was cool and felt refreshing on her heated skin. Tiredly, she put her hair in a towel turban and dressed into her usual tank-top-and-shorts nightwear, before releasing her hair from its confinement and throwing the towel over her shoulders, slowly untangling the curls with her hair brush. The action was calming, and Faye felt herself beginning to relax as the tension seeped away.

A small sound behind her grabbed her attention. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped around. A boy was standing by the window. He stood out starkly against the pale colours of the room; dressed in black, with rich purple hair, he cut a tall, striking figure. And the _wings_ - huge, black as night wings that sprouted from his back as if they'd always belonged there. He was absolutely, heart-stoppingly beautiful. And absolutely, heart-stoppingly familiar.

She didn't dare move; she didn't dare _breathe. _To break the spell, to move from this moment would wreak havoc on her system. She just wanted to stay there forever, to rejoice in his beauty, to bask in his presence, and to gaze into his amethyst eyes until she was dizzy.

* * *

Dark froze as he landed in the room. A _girl_ was a few feet away from him, shrugging on a tank top, the pale skin of her back deliciously bare to his gaze. He hadn't seen her before. Dark prided himself on knowing what every girl in town looked like - which, truth be told, wasn't hard; most, if not all of them, were fans. She was petite, her curves slight, while her skin was cream and roses, with small freckles, like tiny grains of brown sugar, scattered across her shoulders. She pulled the towel from her hair, throwing it carelessly over her shoulder and picking up a brush to run through her hair. He swallowed. If Dark ever claimed to have any type of fetish, it would have to be this girl's hair. Long and damp, it waved and curled as though it were untameable, and the colour was exquisitely unique to his gaze. Whatever products she had used on her skin while she bathed were now taunting him, a fruity scent tickling and enticing his senses.

He must've made some kind of noise, since she whipped around to look at him, her eyes wide and frightened. As if drugged, Dark let his eyes linger on her features. Another smattering of freckles were along her cheekbones and her nose. Her mouth was full, sulky and sensual, while her eyes were green, the colour of emeralds, hidden lakes and secret pools.

He stood up properly, and it seemed to snap her out of whatever trance she'd been in.

"**HOLY GOD!**" she yelped, standing up and holding her hairbrush against her chest. "**WHO THE FUCK**-"

He had to shut her up. He darted towards her, intent on silencing her. He'd forgotten, however, about the wet towel she'd dropped earlier. He stumbled, and she moved towards one of the two bunk beds in the room.

"Listen, calm down!" he soothed, and he saw her shoulders shake for a moment. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"As if!" she snapped, leaning from one pale foot to the other as he approached. "Why are you in my bedroom, you **creep**?"

"It's kind of a long story - come here-" he reached out and grasped her wrist. Or tried to. She slipped away from him and darted to the other side of the room.

"Back **OFF!**" she snarled. He approached again, his temper starting to fray as she eluded him again and again.

"Just come here and shut up!"

"Leave me alone, you purple pedo!"

"I'm **NOT** a **PEDO**!"

"Says the guy lurking in my bedroom!"

"Just come here and calm down!"

"**FUCK** **OFF!**"

"**YOU FUCK OFF!**"

"**PEDOS FIRST!**"

"**I'M NOT A GODDAMN PEDO!**"

She eluded him again, but stumbled on the towel as he had and took a staggering step back. The backs of her knees hit something hard as she fell back into nothingness. There was nothing behind her, nothing to catch hold of, and she was falling, falling, falling, and eventually go _splat_ down in the garden-

But then, there were arms around her, holding her carefully, tenderly. Her head fell back, exposing the creamy whiteness of her throat to the world as slender fingers brush the palm of her left hand. Desperate to anchor herself to _something_, she entwined those fingers with her own as a second hand slid around her waist. She looked up, puffs of air pushing softly past her lips as she realised that she was in the mysterious boy's arms, and his jet-black wings were spread wide as they floated in mid-air. Their feet touched the cool grass of the garden and his wings folded behind him gracefully. He stared at her, with some astonishment in his eyes as she stared back.

"Still think I'm a pedo?" he asked sarcastically. She blushed and ducked her head, pulling away from him.

"That remains to be see," she mumbled, looking up. "Thank you, for catching me."

The corner of his lips quirked up.

"You're-"

"Faye?" a new voice cut through their conversation. "Faye, are you out there?"

"Shit, that's Kali," she murmured, looking anxious. "You'd better go."

"I'll see ya around sometime," he grinned, winking at her as he spread his glorious wings and took off into the starry skies, leaving a girl standing in the garden gazing after him - and another watching with calculating eyes from the window.

* * *

_Diary Entry 4._

_I met a boy today. _

_Faye Alexandra Clarke_

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Challenges

**Author's Note:** Alright fellow Angels! Here is the new and improved version of My Dark Angel! If this confuses you...great! I'm clearly doing my job right! As pointed out by a good friend of mine, the first few chapters are quite cringe-worthy, and do absolutely nothing for the story, so I have edited them and hopefully gotten rid of the Mary-Sueishness.

**Title:** My Dark Angel

**Author:** Princess Kanako

**Pairing(s):** Dark M/OC/Krad, Satoshi/OC, Daisuke/Riku, with the possibility of a few other pairings as the series goes along, but I can't make any promises

**Date Submitted:** 25/05/14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own D N Angel or any of its affiliates; they belong to Yukiru Sugisaki

**Claimer:** I do own Faye, a few plot ideas, and any OCs that pop up along the way.

**Genre:** Adventure, Romance, Drama, Angst, Humour.

**Summary:** This would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human.

**Warnings: **Language. Hints of suicide.

* * *

Dark landed lightly on Daisuke's balcony. His wings glowed before turning into a sweet, white little rabbit. It 'kyuu-ed' before hopping through the open door and jumping into the lap of Dark's last tamer and current roommate. Daisuke Niwa chuckled and looked up as Dark closed the glass door and shrugged his coat off.

"Where were you?" he asked curiously, putting down his pencil and scratching Wiz's ears.

"You know where I was," Dark said irritably as he flung himself on the couch, "Stealing another artwork." He gestured to the wrapped up bundle on the floor.

"I meant where you went **after** that."

Dark froze for a second before laughing. "I stretched my wings, didn't I? There's no need-"

"Stop lying." Daisuke had swivelled his chair around so that he was facing the thief, "You're a terrible liar, you know."

Dark sighed.

"Dammit."

"Was there a girl?" The purple head twitched. Daisuke took that as confirmation and sighed, rolling his eyes. "You've got to stop doing this Dark," he groaned, "You're breaking a whole bunch of hearts, and it's looking more and more like a cry for attention."

"I don't need attention!" The thief snapped as he put his hands behind his head. Daisuke rolled his eyes. "Dating Riku has made you a prude, Daisuke. You need to lighten up - it's just a bit of fun."

"I happen," Daisuke said quietly, "to love her."

"Love?" Dark shrugged, "Over-rated. Waste of time."

"Just you wait Dark," Daisuke murmured as he turned back to his work, "It's easy to say that now, but when you're in love-"

"Oh put a sock in it!"

Daisuke shrugged and continued sketching, his pencil flying over the page. Dark wasn't sleeping as he claimed. He was trying, certainly, but he just couldn't get that girl out of his head. He remembered the feel of her skin against his; how he had inwardly marvelled at her slightness. He remembered her hair; long, curling, and brushing softly against his hands. And her mouth...He bit back a groan as she slipped seductively through his mind. He wanted to kiss her, he decided, turning over. If he was being honest with himself, he wanted to do more than kiss her, but that was beside the point. In all honesty, it probably wouldn't be easy, Dark mused, remembering the way she had lashed out.

But, he smiled ferally, he had always liked a challenge.

Daiskue couldn't concentrate. He found his mind wandering back to the events of last year...

* * *

**Three years after the Black Wings - One year ago.**

Kosuke sat tiredly at the desk in the Niwa library. He was going to go cross-eyed if he read another book, he thought ruefully. He flipped over the page and wearily scanned it, looking for a way to seal artworks properly. Daisuke was getting exhausted of chasing down artworks that kept breaking their seals over and over again.

_Black Wings._

Kosuke paused, blinking to be sure he read that right. Yup, it was still there. His eyes scanned the page, becoming more worried with each sentence.

"Towa!" he shouted, face-palming himself when she came scuttling into view and went splat into a bookcase.

"Y-Yes?" she squeaked, rubbing her nose.

"Where's Daisuke?"

"Umm..." Towa's brow furrowed as she thought, "He went to the museum with Riku. They went to see the Black Wings again."

Kosuke's eyes widened, before shutting in resignation and he stood silently, pushing his chair into the table. "Towa, I need you to get a first-aid kit and bandages," he said quietly, "And we'll have to hurry."

* * *

"Daisuke?" Riku asked, touching his shoulder gently. The spiky-haired teen shook his head and offered a small smile, taking her hand within his own.

"Just remembering," he said quietly, looking up at the Black Wings, "I can't believe it's been three years already."

"Yeah," Riku murmured. They both stared at the Black Wings. It floated there, barely visible behind it's shroud and thick chains.

"Wonder how you're doing, Dark?" Daisuke muttered.

"We miss you, pervert," Riku said, not nastily, but fondly.

They stood for a moment in silence, before bowing their heads and turning to leave. Daisuke had only taken a few steps away when he felt the chain around his neck slack and the rutile - the same one that his dad had given him so long ago -slipped from around it and fall to the ground. The second it touched the ground, a flash of lightning lit up the room. Daisuke was confused for a brief moment before he was overcome by pain. He crumpled to the ground, as an un-earthly scream came from his mouth.

* * *

_A pair of amethyest eyes snapped opened as a blood-chilling scream echoed in the void that was the Black Wings._

_"What in the-?"_

* * *

"Daisuke! Daisuke, talk to me!" Riku said frantically as Daisuke wrapped both his arms around his stomach.

"I-" Daisuke choked, before coughing up blood.

"Daisuke!"

Riku whipped out her cell and started dialling emergency services, but stopped when an eerie moan filled the room. She looked up. The Black Wings was uncovered! Its chains were loose!

"Oh my god," she breathed.

A cold, mind-numbing panic was spreading through Riku's veins, until she saw the Black Wings shining with a dark, oily-looking light. The light travelled from the tips of its wings all the way to the top of the living artwork before it shattered, sending hundreds of thousands of feathers into the room.

Riku threw herself over Daisuke, shielding her face in the crook of her arm as feathers rushed past her, sharp and deadly. When everything was silent, she dared to look up. She saw two mounds of feathers, one black and one white, in separate corners of the room. The white mass shifted and a bright blur darted out of them and disappeared somewhere near the ceiling. The black feathers shifted, and a familiar purple head showed.

"What the hell-?" Riku gasped. The door burst open and Kosuke, followed by a nervous Towa, ran into the room. Towa darted over to Daisuke and began mopping him up, while Kosuke threw a bag of clothes at the purple boy's head.

"Hey Dark," he said quietly, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

_Diary Entry 5._

_Kali was very curious as to why our room was a mess. She should be a cop - that's all I'm saying._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**To be continued...**


	6. Three Years Earlier

**Hi again!**

**This is for all the people who PM-ed me and reviewed, asking how the shiz Dark and Dai are in different bodies. **

**I think this should clear it up for ya!  
**

**I dedicate this chapter BlackAsEbony, for putting up with a bagillion phone-calls, the random mood swings and for helping me over walls when I got stuck in this.  
**

**I also decicate this**** to Sapphiet, WolfLover17, Piwrite, Moonshadow427, and Applejax for the laughs of the past two days. Thanks guys!**

_Writing like this are thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

**Three years after the Black Wings - One year ago.**

Kosuke sat tiredly at the desk in the Niwa library. He was going to go cross-eyed if he read another book, he thought ruefully.

He flipped over the page and wearily scanned it, looking for a way to seal artworks properly. Daisuke was getting exhausted of chasing down artworks that kept breaking their seals over and over again.

_Black Wings._

Kosuke paused, blinking to be sure he read that right. Yup, it was still there. His eyes scanned the page, becoming more worried with each sentence.

"Towa!" He shouted, face-palming himself when she came scuttling into view and went splat into a bookcase.

"Y-Yes?" She squeaked, rubbing her nose.

"Where's Daisuke?"

"Umm..." Towa's brow furrowed as she thought, "He went to the museum with Riku. They went to see the Black Wings again."

Kosuke's eyes widened, before shutting in resignation and he stood silently, pushing his chair into the table.

"Towa, I need you to get a first-aid kit and bandages," he said quietly, "And we'll have to hurry."

* * *

"Daisuke?" Riku asked, touching his shoulder gently.

The spiky-haired teen shook his head and offered a small smile, taking her hand within his own.

"Just remembering," he said quietly, looking up at the Black Wings, "I can't believe it's been three years already."

"Yeah," Riku murmured.

They both stared at the Black Wings. It floated there, barely visible behind it's shroud and thick chains.

"Wonder how you're doing, Dark?" Daisuke muttered.

"We miss you, pervert," Riku said, not nastily, but fondly.

They stood for a moment in silence, before bowing their heads and turning to leave. Daisuke had only taken a few steps away when he felt the chain around his neck slack and the rutile - the same one that his dad had given him so long ago -slipped from around it and fall to the ground.

The second it touched the ground, a flash of lightning lit up the room. Daisuke was confused for a brief moment before he was overcome by pain. He crumpled to the ground, as an un-earthly scream came from his mouth.

* * *

_A pair of amethyest eyes snapped opened as a blood-chilling scream echoed in the void that was the Black Wings._

_"What in the-?"_

* * *

"Daisuke! Daisuke, talk to me!" Riku said frantically as Daisuke wrapped both his arms around his stomach.

"I-" Daisuke choked, before coughing up blood.

"Daisuke!"

Riku whipped out her cell and started dialling emergency services, but stopped when an eerie moan filled the room. She looked up. The Black Wings was uncovered! It's chains were loose! A cold, mind-numbing panic was spreading through Riku's veins, until she saw the Black Wings shining with a dark, oily-looking light. The light travelled from the tips of its wings all the way to the top of the living artwork before it shattered, sending hundreds of thousands of feathers into the room.

Riku threw herself over Daisuke, shielding her face in the crook of her arm as feathers rushed past her, sharp and deadly. When everything was silent, she dared look up. She saw two mounds of feathers, one black and one white. The white mass shifted and a bright blur darted out of them and disappeared somewhere near the ceiling. The black feathers shifted, and a familiar pruple head showed.

"What the hell-?" Riku gasped.

The door burst open and Kosuke, followed by a nervous Towa, ran into the room. Towa darted over to Dai and began mopping him up, while Kosuke threw a bag of clothes at the purple boy's head.

"Hey Dark," he said quietly, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	7. First Day

**Hi!**

**I added a diary entry to be different, and I'll probably add one from now on! Okay?  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Entry 3._

_Hey. It's been a while since I've written, hasn't it? Sorry, things have been busy, then slightly okay, then weird. Busy being moving house, of course. That sucked ass, I think, but my opinion doesn't matter to the happy couple. Slightly okay was having some girls over today and getting my room done up. Pinkie was annoying the crap outta me, and I think I would've slugged her if her sis wasn't there, and if her sis wasn't freaking awesome! Think I've got a BFF? Hope so!_

_Now the weird part. I got a job from this cool, yet kind of freaky girl in town who can read my effing mind! Scary, no? The the other weird part. Well, it's not weird, per say, it's confusing...and- yeah, weird. A boy landed on the roof tonight. He started talking to me, and being the graceful ballerina I am, I fell. Off the effing ROOF! Gah. But he caught me (which is good!) and we kind of stared at each toher before he kissed me and flew away. I'm shocked, feeling fuzzy, sorta, and extremely pissed. HE STOLE MY FIRST KISS! GIT! Breathe in and out...calmness...Ah, who am I kidding?_

_Last note; school tomorrow. Scary. Icky uniform. And all those kids! You think I'd be used to being new girl by now! Ah well. Keeping my fingers crossed for tomorrow!_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke.  
_

* * *

"Miss Faye, it's time to wake up," a soft voice shook me from my dreams.

I groaned softly and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Morning Himiko. What time is it?" I asked, yawning.

"Half-past six, miss," Himiko replied, bowing.

I folded back the coverlet and got out of bed, and headed to the bathroom to have a quick shower. The familiar scent of raspberries calmed my frazzeled nerves as I shampooed and conditioned my hair. After I had finished drying my hair, I left the bathroom and got dressed into that icky, icky uniform.

"I'll go and fetch you some breakfast, miss. Any preferences?" Himiko asked.

I thought for a second.

"French toast, please."

Himiko bowed and left. Silence filled the room. I sighed.

_This is not going to be easy_, I thought as I slicked on some chap-stick.

* * *

"What time should I pick you up, miss?" my driver asked, as he parked a little bit beyond the school gates.

"Three, and could you take me to the mall afterwards? I'm starting my job today," I replied, munching the last of my breakfast.

"Very good, miss. Have a nice day," he replied.

"Thank you."

I stepped out of the car and swung my bag onto my shoulders and the car drove away.

_Azumano High…It could be fun._

* * *

_"Is she new?" _

_"I haven't seen her around so she must be."_

_"Who do you think she is?"_

The teacher cleared his throat and gestured to me.

"Good morning class," the teacher said briskly, "Today, we have a new student .This is Faye Clarke."

"Hi," I said shyly.

"Miss Clarke, why don't you sit beside Niwa?" the teacher said pointing to an empty chair beside a red-haired teen.

"'Kay," I chirruped as I went to the seat. I sat down and looked at Niwa. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Now, let's begin," the teacher said as he began writing on the board.

* * *

The bell rang signaling, the end of school and I gave a sigh of relief.

As I climbed into the car, I ran over the day in my head.

Judging from past experience, it wasn't a sucky first day. I got to know some kids in my class, and Riku invited me out on a picnic on Sunday. And that kid, Niwa, said I could call him by his first name, Daisuke, and offered to copy his notes for me.

He's so nice!

But still...

I wonder if I'll see that boy again?

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	8. Nicknames

**Hi!**

**Woo, new chappie up, maybe another one tonight! BUT I NEED REVIEWS!  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Entry 4._

_So. School was alright, and work (OMG! I HAVE A JOB!) was cool as well. I kept on thinking about that boy though. Why can't I get him out of my mind? I keep on replaying that kiss in my head! I really don't want to think about it! And I'm so confused! I don't want to see him ever again, but at the same time, I do. _

_What's going on?  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

I exited the bathroom, brushing out my hair vigorously before tying it back in a loose ponytail and sitting down with a sigh at my desk. I opened up my English book and scanned the homework that I'd written down earlier. 'Analyse and comment on any Shakespearian passage. Minimum 600 words.' I groaned and put my head into my hands.

"Hello, Kitten," a familiar voice drawled. I looked up through my fingers and saw the boy from last night lounging on my bed.

"Gawd, it's you," I snapped, trying to mask the excitement that coursed through me, "What the hell do you want?"

He looked hurt; his eyes filled with sadness.

"I just wanted to talk," he said, crossing his legs. I felt guilty for snapping at him as I flipped my chair around and straddled it, feeling _extremely _glad that I was wearing my jeans.

"So?" I said, examining my nails, "Talk away."

"What's your name, Kitten?"

"It's Faye. Faye Clarke." I glanced at him through my eyelashes, "And what about you, hmm?"

He shrugged.

"No fair," I protested, "How about I give you a nickname? I can't just call you Mr. Thing or something like that."

"Do," he said silkily, a smirk on his face. I looked at him, considering. Puff and Fluffy were out. Purple bonce, though appropriate, would be suicide. I stared at his face, his arms, his long, lean fingers. Then, inspiration struck.

"I'll call you 'Angel'," I said proudly.

He blinked at me, before slowly asking, "Cute, but **why**?"

I pointed at his back, at his wings.

"Obviously, they're dark," I explained, "But that's what you'll be. My _dark_ Angel."

He was silent for a few seconds.

"But," he said, so softly that I had to strain to hear him, "Even I'll admit that I'm not an angel."

"Huh," I shrugged, giving him a look, "That's for me to decide."

Pause.

"So, um, what did you want to talk about?"

He thought for a second, his brow furrowing slightly until he smiled.

"Tell me about school."

* * *

_Entry 5._

_School. Of all the things he could've picked! I asked him why, and he said he just wanted to know all about me. Weird, huh? So, we talked and talked, took a break for dinner, then back to the school topic. I think I wore out the dam topic! Then, at about eleven, he said he was late home or something, so he'd scat. Here's the rundown for that convo:_

_Me: Will your mom kill you if you're late?_

_A: More or less. I was meant to run an errand as well, so I'll do it before I go back._

_Me: Um...Will you - I mean - Are you coming back tomorrow?_

_I swear, I nearly melted at the look he gave me._

_A: (with a sexy smile(ZOMG!)) Course I will. Cya, Kitten._

_I am slowly losing my god-dam-mind. God, sometimes I wonder if God (or whoever) fucks around with my life for kicks._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke.  
_

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	9. Sick day? Tell me about it

**Hi!**

**Another chapter in the wings after this one! I've got a goooood plot!  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Entry 42._

_It's been three weeks since Angel first came. Hard to believe time's gone so fast, huh? He's actually an okay person to be with, once you figure out how to turn his perv-switch off. He's always there when I come home; sad to say I've gotten used to it. He keeps asking me out, haha. I usually just throw something at him and change the subject. _

_Worryingly, I haven't seen Mum or Dad since I've gotten here. Maybe they've crossed over? Don't get me wrong, I've seen plenty of other spooks who want me to send a heart-felt message (vomit!) to their families. I hate my life.  
_

_Well, not so much.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

The next day, I woke up with a sore nose, aching joints and a cough that sounded all phlemy and disgusting. And I _still_ had to go to school! I didn't talk much in the car or when I got there. When I sat down in my seat, I put my head in my arms, inwardly rejoicing at the coolness of the desk against my hot skin.

"Miss Faye?"

I looked up wearily. Daisuke was standing in front of me, his ruby eyes bright with concern.

"Morning," I said weakly.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

_Do I look okay?_ I wanted to asked, but since I probably looked like poo, I didn't really want to know. I went with an old stand-by instead.

"Yes," I lied, clearing my throat, "I just didn't sleep very much last night."

"Sit down, and let's begin." The teacher had come in and the lesson commenced.

I tried to pay attention, but it was extremely difficult as my head was really fuzzy.

"Miss Clarke, come up here and solve this."

_Oh boys, _I thought dazedly as I stood and took two steps towards the teacher. The next thing I knew, I woke up on the floor and two arms were around my shoulders, supporting me. Orders were being snapped out to the others to return to their places.

"Miss Fujiyama, bring Miss Clarke to the nurse, please," the teacher rapped out.

"Yes," a cool, crisp voice said as the arms helped me stand.

Turning my head slightly, I saw Daisuke's worried eyes stare back at me. I smiled wanly as a hand grabbed me by the wrist and lead me towards the door and out of it. When we were walking along the corridor, I glanced up tiredly at the person dragging me along. It was a girl, obviously, with long chestnut-brown hair in a long plait down her back. She was tall too, and had peach-coloured skin.

"You shouldn't have come here, you know," the girl said coolly as she led me into the nurse's office.

"Huh?" I mumbled.

"If you were sick, you shouldn't have come to school." She said it slowly and clearly, as if talking to a difficult child. I stared at her angrily and she stared back with extremely bright, electric-blue eyes.

"Whatever," I grumbled as she walked away effortlessly.

* * *

_Entry 43._

_Urgh. I feel like poop. I'll write when I'm feeling somewhat human._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	10. Fever Believer

**Hi!**

_Writing like this are thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Entry 44._

_Shut up and let me sleep. Stupid Diary.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

I groaned wearily as I walked towards the train station. The nurse had -obviously- sent me home.

_I forgot Mr. Tanaka was off today,_ I thought, wincing as the sun beat down mercilessly. As I decended the steps to wait for the train, I tripped again and went flying.

_This is going to hurt,_ I though numbly as I shut my eyes. A pair of strong, lean arms wrapped themsleves around my torso and I was yanked back into something warm and solid.

"Sorry," I muttered, looking up. I winced when I say a familiar pair of violet eyes staring down at me.

"You should be in school, Kitten," Angel smirked.

I glared at him for a second before my eyes drooped.

"I'm not ditching," was all I could say as Angel put his hand on my forehead.

"You have a fever, Faye!"

I opened one eye and gave him a look.

"Really? I never noticed," I quipped.

Angel sighed in exasperation as he picked me up, but I was already asleep.

* * *

**Dark's P.O.V.**

As I landed on her balcony, Faye stirred in my arms.

"Wuzzgoinon?" she mumbled sleepily.

"You're at home, Kitten. Remember?" I prompted.

"Uhh...nope."

I laughed softly as I opened the door and went inside.

"Pajamas."

I nodded and went over to her bed. Shifting her weight to one and and tucking her head beneath my chin, I dug around under her pillow until I unearthed a pale-pink camisole and leggings.

"Cute," I smirked.

And then, I was faced with a problem. Obviously, she needed to be changed. But **I** couldn't. If I even told her my plan, she'd caserate me with a rusty spoon.

"I need to have a shower," she said quietly, embarrassed.

I nodded and carried her over to the bathroom door. Once we got there, I snickered.

"Want me to wash your back?" I teased

"No!" she squealed as I let her down gently, steadying her when she wobbled and closed the door with a snap.

I waited patiently as she bathed and changed. Eventually, the door was unlocked and she emerged in her pajamas, dabbing a towel ineffectually at her hair. I scooped her up, and after pulling back the covers, set her on the bed. She was still trying to dry her hair.

"I'll do that," I offered, taking the towel from her and rubbing it through her hair carefully. Eventually, when it was dry, I took a hairbrush from beside the bed and combed it gently through her fiery curls. If I tugged on her hair, she didn't say a word.

When her hair was fully brushed, I set the brush aside and pushed her down into the bed. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

_Entry 45_

_Being sick sucks. That's all I'm saying._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	11. Unexpected

**Hi!**

_Writing like this are thoughts._

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Entry 46._

_...I can't think of anything to write.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

The first thing that I registered when I woke was a warm mass huddled in the bed next to me. I opened my eyes and glanced behind me. Angel had fallen asleep on my bed.

I blushed as I slid out of bed and tied a robe around me before glancing at the clock. It was 7pm. I rolled my eyes. I'd been out for nearly twelve hours. And I was _hungry!_

I quietly made my way to the kithen and rustled up all the ingredients for pancakes. As I mixed all the ingredients in the blender, I wondered vaguely why Angel was still in my room_. _I shrugged. Not my problem.

"What are you doing out of bed?"

I whipped around. Angel was standing in the doorway, a light frown on his face.

"I'm feeling better. And I'm hungry," I replied, pouring the batter into a frying pan.

"When did you get that?" he asked as he sat on one of the counters.

"What?"

He pointed at my stomach. I looked down and saw that he was pointing at my piercing.

"Just after I turned sixteen."

"You look good enough to eat," he smirked. I blushed and mumbled, "Shut up."

When the pancakes were cooked, I put them on two plates and handed one to Angel.

"You never told me what you wanted to be when you graduated," he commented as he chewed.

"A writer," I admitted, blushing.

"You never cease to amaze me."

I smiled shyly as I gathered up the plates and put them in the dishwasher.

"You never said why you won't go out with me," Angel said quietly.

"I don't think I have to tell you," I replied evenly, clenching my fists to stop them shaking.

"_What did you say?_" he hissed as he turned me around. I found myself face to face with Angel and nowhere to run. I started feeling uncomfortable.

"Back off," I said shakily.

"Don't feel like it," he said as he leaned forward until our lips touched. It was a small kiss, more of a peck, really, but I felt my knees go weak. Angel shifted and his lips ghosted over my neck, touching, but not touching.

"Stop," I whispered as my heart pounded out a jagged rythem. Angel smirked and covered my lips with his own.

He put his hands on my cheeks and deepened the kiss. I clutched his shoulders and moaned softly against his mouth as he nipped my lower lip, the sensations pushing coherent thought from my mind. One of his hands drifted to my hips to align me to him, the other hand drifting up to cup my head. The hand was on my hip traced teasing, distracting patters upon the exposed flesh on my sides, while the other flexed in my hair, willing me to participate. Opening my mouth, I cautiously met his tongue with my own before allowing him to taste me.

Breathing became a problem and I broke for air.

"Wow," I whispered, staring at him.

He smirked.

* * *

_A woman kneeled in the centre of a large, dark room; her face shrouded in shadow._

_"It has happened, Master," she said in a low, excited whisper, "He has fallen in love with her."_

_The man nodded, and spread his large, white wings._

_"You know what to do," he said dismissively as the woman nodded and disappeared._

_"The board has been set. The pieces are moving," he said softly before laughing._

* * *

_Entry 47._

_I'll say this much; the boy's an **EXCELLENT** kisser._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	12. A New Foe

**Hi!**

**Major thanks to Moonshadow427 for inspiring this particular plot!**

**Also, HUGE hugs to the amazing people who reviewed. Really cheered me up to read those positive messages!  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Entry 48._

_I'm in love with an angel. How corny is that?  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

I lay sprawled on my bed, the evening's events swimming through my head.

**Flashback - 8.45pm  
**

"Do you have to go?" I pouted, both arms wrapped around his waist.

"Yep," Angel chuckled as he tried detatching me, "But I'll come back tomorrow."

"Promise?" I persisted.

"Promise."

I released him reluctantly, and looked down at my clasped hands. A slender hand grasped my chin and pulled me towards a warm body and smooth, inviting lips. When we both broke for air, he gave a smirk and spread his wings as he disappeared into the night.

**Present time - 9.15pm**

I breathed out evenly, a wide smile on my face as I brushed my lips with one finger gently. There was a footfall in the room, making me jump until I knew who it was. Sitting up, my smile widened before shrinking and being replaced with a frown.

"Who the hell are-" I began to ask but I was cut off when the person smashed a heavy object over my head and I knew no more.

* * *

**Dark's P.O.V.**

I landed silently in the echoing hall of the museum. My target, the Goblet of Sanctity, was a few metres in front of me.

"So you've arrived, Dark," a high, musical voice said from behind me. I turned sharply and looked at the inturder.

It was a woman; a tall, thin and pale woman, sitting on one of the display-cases; one slender leg crossed over the other. She was staring straight at me, her eyes saffron-yellow and jewel-bright; her hair chin-length, curly and black, going from very dark blue until it became ligt blue at the tips. I swallowed slightly. A _lot_ of her skin was on show. She wore a blood-red skirt with a slit almost the full length of her leg, and a matching strapless top that revealed her navel.

"Are you _lusting_ for me, Dark?" she smirked, " I was under the impression that someone had already taken your heart."

I shook my head.

"Taken _my _heart? No way," I laughed.

"Oh. Then who is this, hmm?"

She waved a hand towards the doorway, where Krad was standing, a manic smile on his face...and an unconcious and bleeding Faye under his arm.

* * *

_Entry 51._

_I'm unconcious at the moment. Can't you see that? _

_Jeesh.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	13. Not my day, is it?

**Hi!**

**Again, major thanks to Moonshadow427 for inspiring this particular plot!**

**Thanks, BlackAsEbony, for helping me out with this and reminding me to actually write it down!**

**I am now going to associate each chapter with a song that helped inspire said chapter!**

**Song: A song of Storm and Fire - Tsubasa Chronicles  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Entry 52._

_Ouch. Headaches suck, did you know that?  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

"Krad, let her go! She's got nothing to do with it!" Dark spat, clenching his fists.

Krad smirked, shifting the unconcious girl until she was hanging in the air, unsupported, save for Krad's fingers around her throat.

"Let her **go!**"

He tightened his fingers slightly and said calmly, "Don't move Mousey, or I shall **_personally_** see to it that she never wakes up."

Dark gritted his teeth, but forced himself to stay where he was. Krad parted his lips to goad Dark further, but suddenly felt a sharp, searing pain in his arm.

He looked at the girl in astonishment. She was unconsious, could die easily if he wished, but somewhere in her body, she fought for survival. A sharp, burning sensation was working its way up to his shoulders until it reached his heart, where he screamed in pain.

"Master?" the woman asked as she slid off the glass case she sat on and took one hesitant step towards him.

Krad was in agony. His entire body was on fire. It registered in his head that the girl was the cause of it, and if he wanted to live, he needed to get rid of her.

**NOW**.

Lifting up his arm, though it felt as if it was being ripped from his body, he threw the girl as hard as he could towards one of the windows, watching as she smashed through the glass panes and fell effortlessly, Dark two steps behind her as he dove out the window and out of sight.

"A-Amaterasu!" he choked out as he fell to his knees and coughed blood out onto his hands and the polished marble floor.

"I'm here," Amaterasu soothed as she put one arm around Krad's waist and pulled one of his arms around her shoulders as a pair of pearl-grey, feathery wings sprouted from her back and she took off into the night.

* * *

Dark landed on Daisuke's balcony, Faye lying in his arms.

"Towa! Emiko!" He shouted as he pushed the door open and ran down the winding staircase towards the living-room, where Towa, Daiki, Emiko and Kosuke were sitting. They looked up in astonishment, then horror as they took in the bleeding girl in Dark's arms.

"What **_happened?_**" Emiko screeched.

"There's no time for that, Emiko; she's losing blood," Kosuke said as he ran out of the room, Daiki behind him, "Dark, Towa, follow me."

* * *

In the basement, all the adults stared down at the girl lying on the table in a hospital gown.

She was splattered with blood, some seeping through the flimsy gown, and most of her cuts were weeping blood in a steady flow. Shards of glass had penetrated her soft, yeilding flesh, while her head had a long gash just about her left temple.

Dark clenched his teeth and looked down at his hands, which were covered in blood. Faye's blood.

"She'll need to be stitched up, and the glass needs to be taken out," Kosuke was saying, "And maybe Towa and Emiko could deal with her stomach and back."

"But shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Emiko asked.

"We can't," Daiki said, shaking his head, "They'll be questions; her family will be told. We'll have to clean this up."

"Fine," Emiko huffed.

* * *

_Entry 53._

_I hope they've got morphine, that's all I'm saying.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	14. Tell me

**Hi!**

**Sorry, school is taking up sooo much time! I'll post up another chapter asap!  
**

**Song: Final Fantasy - Many Lives  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Entry 54._

_Evidently, they didn't feel the need to drug me up. I feel like poo.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead," someone beside me said softly.

I opened my eyes, wincing at sharp needles of pain and trying to get the ceiling to stay in one place.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere," I whispered, my throat sore, "I feel like I just got hit by a truck."

"You sound awful."

"No shit, sherlock," I growled, trying to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy Kitten." Arms wrapped themselves around me, pulling me upright into a sitting position. I sighed.

"Angel, why are you here?" I asked wearily as a familiar pair of amethyst eyes swam into focus.

"Keeping an eye on you," he replied, shrugging, "You're cute when you're sleeping."

"Pervert," I mumbled, blushing.

"Seriously, you had me worried," he said earnestly, cupping my cheek with his hand.

"Umm, why?" I asked, feeling confused, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Umm..." I racked my brains, "I remember seeing this blonde guy in my room."

I paused.

"He looked insane."

"His name is Krad," Angel said through clenched teeth, "He was using you to get to me."

"Why?" I persisted, "Did you piss him off or something?"

A grim smile settled itself on his lips.

"Oi!" I snapped, "You want to tell me what's going on?"

Angel's eyes shut for a moment.

"If I do, there's no going back. Your life won't be the same. They'll target you."

"Hey, hey," I soothed, taking his hand in my own, "I'll be fine. I'm a stubborn bitch. Besides, I hate being left in the dark."

He looked at me, his eyes sad and sorrowful before he nodded slowly.

* * *

_Entry 55._

_...  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	15. Moonlight Ritual

**Hi!**

**I HATE SCHOOL SOOO MUCH! **

**By the way, it's nearly the one-year anniversary for My Dark Angel! Yay!  
**

**Song: Inuyasha - With You  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Amaterasu looked out of the window, her ruby-red lips pursed in thought as she scanned the countryside for movement.

Satisfied, she turned around, her eyes flickering with concern as they fell upon Krad. He lay in a sphere-shaped barrier, his chest bare, save for some bandages wrapped around his ribs.

Amaterasu reached for an ornate silver knife on a nearby table, and in one swift gesture, casually swiped the blade across her lily-white wrist; the silver blade dripping with blood. She flicked the blade, sending her blood flying around the room, landing on paintings, vases and statues.

Her blood glowed brightly for a few moments before sinking into the artworks and disappearing. The room was silent for a few moments before a single artwork glowed and a tall, willowy figure hidden by the shadows stepped down from a pedestal. The artwork stood in front of Amaterasu as she licked her wrist, sealing the wound and stopping the blood. It bowed, long hair falling over a bare shoulder as a hand was pressed against its chest in an act of fealty.

"Mistress," it whispered in an eerie voice, "I am your humble servant. What do you wish of me?"

Amaterasu smiled ferally.

* * *

**Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Princess Kanako.**


	16. Fits of Hiss AKA, Hissy Fits

**Kanako: New chapter! **

**Dark: And a New Year! **

**Kanako: And I've only got 11 school weeks let until my exams! ****AHH!**

**Faye: You are SOO slow at putting these things up! Jeesh!  
**

**Kanako: Like you helped!**

**Faye: The song that Kanko listened to repeatedly during this chapter was **Show me Love - t.A.t.U.

**Kanako: Anyway, enjoy!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"He's been in there a long time," Daisuke said to Daiki worriedly.

"He'll be fine," his grandfater soothed, "He's Phantom Dark, Daisuke!"

"**Exactly**," Daisuke muttered, taking a sip of tea. They sat in silence for a few minutes before a scream rang through the house, followed by a loud crash.

"What the-"

Daiki was cut off as the door to the basement opened and Dark landed at their feet with a thump.

"What happened to **you?**" Daisuke asked incredulously.

Dark raised his head and started to speak, but was cut off by a blurry something-or-other landing on his back, which proceeded to beat the stuffing out of him. The Niwa men stared in shock.

It was Faye.

"You** asshole!**" she screamed; her eyes alight with anger as she punched every inch of Dark she could reach, "How many times do I have to tell you - **keep your hands to yourself!**"

Both Daiki and Daisuke face-palmed themselves as Daisuke managed to pin Faye's arms behind her back.

"At it **again**, Dark?" Daiki asked wearily, "Dai, make me some tea. Dark, shut her up."

* * *

_Diary entry 56._

_Eventually, I went back downstairs, after Daisuke swore on his life that Dark would stay wth him until I came back up later. I was able to have a hot bath and think things through while I slowly relaxed and felt yself becoming human again._

_I'm so **angry** at him! I didn't think that he was such a player! (Okay, I did know, but not that much of a player!) All those girls! He broke their hearts! _

_Swine! Asshole! Man-whore! __Without me, you're nothing but a womanizer! And no sensible girl likes a womanizer! Hahaha!_

_...__Unfortunately for me, I fell pretty hard for a womanizer._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: At it again, Dark? *sighs***

**Dark: Hey, she came on to me!**

**Faye: Yeah f*cking right! *throws table***

**Kanako: Hey hey! No throw my table! Just rap it up please!**

**Faye: *smiles sweetly* Review please! It makes everyone happy here, plus you get a free hug from your favourite character!**

**Kanako: Faye, I think you knocked him out...**


	17. Love Hurts

**Kanako: New chapter! **

*****Marshmellow-Chewits** runs into author's lair***

**MC: Hi Kanako!  
**

**Kanako: Hi! **

**Dark+Faye: Who the eff?**

**Kanako: Oh yeah! Guys, I'd like to introduce you to **Marshmellow-Chewits**, a friend from school! She's going to be helping me for a little while!**

**MC: *Stares at Dark* Mint.**

**Dark: *backs away***

**Faye: Hey! Hands offa my perv! *tackles MC*  
**

**Kanako: ...Surprise butt-sex? Anyway, the song that I listened to during this chapter was **Broken - Seether. **Enjoy!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Dark stared at the basement door anxiously, waiting for Daisuke to return. He had gone to give Faye some clothes and food over an hour ago, and he til hadn't returned. He sat on the couch, crossing his arms, then uncrossing and crossing them again.

Daiki watched with amusement as he sipped yet another cup of tea. Wiz kyuued worriedly, his eyes sad and anxious as he watched his master. All eyes swivelled towards the door as Daisuke entered the room looking tired and shut the door with a click.

"How is she?" Daiki asked gently, putting down his cup. Daiskue sighed and ran a and through his tousled hair.

"Upset, obviously," he admitted softly, "She wants to go home-"

"She'll be in danger if she goes back."

"I know, but-" he shrugged, "I don't think she really cares."

"She's such an idiot," Dark mumbled, "Krad's going to go after her now; I explained-"

"**You** explained enough to her, Dark," Daisuke said coldly, glaring at his former partner as he spluttered, "You blew it this time."

"What'd he do?" Daiki asked, quirking a bushy eyebrow.

"Oh, just told her that he loved Miss Harada's grandmother and said that he'd never feel the same about any other woman," Daisuke said acidly, "And about all the other girls he's messed around with."

"You told her about Rika!" Daiki spluttered, accidently spitting his mouthful of tea all over the table, "Dark, you idiot!"

"I didn't want to keep it from her!" Dark snapped.

"You didn't have to be so blunt," Daisuke mumbled.

"You should apologize," Daiki said reasonably.

"I don't see why I should! I can't help how I felt about Rika!" Dark yelled, before collapsing back onto the couch and staring at his hands, "Faye's different though...She's special."

"You'd better tell her that then," Daisuke said, cleaning the table, "And fast, or-" His hands froze on the table.

"Or what?" Dark asked curiously. Daiskue turned to him with an expression of pure heartache that Dark would never forget.

"You'll lose her."

* * *

_Diary entry 57._

_My heart, my heart, I think it's left me for a spell...I hope it never comes back._

_Loving someone hurts too much.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Nice chapter there, I think. Dark gets the shit scared out of him. When we shot the scene earlier though, he really did shit himself. Literally.  
**

**MC: Kanako, the stain ain't budging outta this rug.  
**

**Kanako: Ah fuckers. MC, would you do the honours, please?  
**

**MC: Though you'd never ask! Please review! It makes Kanako happy!**

**Kanako: MC, did you try bleach?**

**MC: Yup.**

**Kanako: Then Dark's buying a me new rug...  
**


	18. Tempers and Tears

**Kanako: DARK! I WANT A NEW RUG! **

**Dark: Why?  
**

**Kanako: BECAUSE I'M THE AUTHOR! AND YOU SHAT ALL OVER THE OTHER ONE! **

**Faye: Is 'shat' even a word?**

**Kanako: IT'S MY WORD! MC, BACK ME UP!**

**MC: Dark, just get a new rug. It's not that hard.**

**Dark: No! *pouts*  
**

**Faye: Dark, you could just steal one...  
**

**Kanako: EXACTLY!**

**MC: Dark, seriously. Just get the dam rug.**

**Dark: ...**

**Kanako: THAT'S IT! BLACK_AS_EBONY, I SUMMON YOU!**

*BlackAsEbony** appears in a puff of smoke***

**Ebony: Kana, I'm not a freakin' pokemon-**

**Kanako: DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE! DARK SHAT ON MY RUG!**

**Ebony: Eww! That's gross!**

**Kanako:**** USE TACKLE!**

*****Ebony **tackles Dark, sending him through the wall***

**MC: O_O**

**Faye:...Anyways... the song that inspired this chapter was **Good Enough - Evanessence**. Enjoy!  
**

**Kanako: THAT'S MY LINE! *throws moose*  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

I lay on the tiny camp-bed in the basement, my body aching. I could hear Daisuke and his grandpa arguingI didn't want to listen to them arguing with that womanizer (though a small part- ok, a huge part -of me delighted in him being yelled at. I sensed someone behind me and wearily looked over my shoulder.

Mom was standing behind me, her hair floating behind her in a non-existant breeze as she glowed faintly.

"Hi honey," she said, smiling brightly.

"Where were you?" I asked quietly, accusingly, "And where's Dad?"

She fiddled with the hem of her shirt. I knew what she was up to; hell, I do it myself all the time and usually when I'm as guilty as sin.

"Uh, well, he's currently playing guardian angel to some kid in Ohio; a higher-up asked him to-"

Oh, for those who don't know: people's souls that remain earth-bound are usually presided over by an old soul (and no, I'm not talking like 100 year old, I'm in the ten thousands here!) who keep an eye on troubled humans. Ghost logic; go figure.

"-And we've been busy," she kinda mumbled, starting to play with her bracelets.

"'Busy'?" I repeated, "**Busy?** **Bullshit!**"

"Faye!" Mom snapped, "Watch your language!"

"**FUCK OFF!**" I yelled, "I've been through hell in the last 24 hours! I was attacked, knocked out, and thrown through a goddamn window! You said you'd be there for me! You promised! Nine weeks I've been alone! And did you give a damn? **NOT FUCKING LIKELY!**"

A loud thump on the door snapped me out of my rant. We both stared at the door as whoever was on the other side tried to open it.

"Miss Clarke?" Oh goodie, it was Daisuke. Hey, I didn't hate the kid; I felt nothing but grateful to him. I mean, he let me cry all over his shirt! (Now **THAT'S** a man for you!) I just didn't want to talk to anyone. (Well, anyone with a pulse.)

"Uh-huh?" I called back.

"Are you ok? I heard-"

_Heard what? Me shouting at someone you can't ever see or hear? Me 'losing my marbles'? I fucking wish._

"Kitten?" a dreadfully familiar velvet voice asked, "Are you alright? Why's the door locked? Can I come in?"

"Obviously," I began acidly, causing Mom to glance at me in surprise, "I'm **not** okay; I don't want to see you."

"Now that wasn't very nice," he replied, using his most persuasive voice to make me go all squishy, "Why don't you let me in and we can talk?"

Mom watched in amusement as I blushed.

"Who's with you?" I asked instead.

"No-one."

"Where'd Daisuke go?"

"Back upstairs."

I narrowed my eyes before looking at Mom and mouthing, "Can you take a look?" She nodded and gracefully glided to the door before sticking her head through it.

"He lied - obviously," she reported, her voice sounding muffled through the door, "There's a red-head, a guy with purple hair and an old bloke in a dress."

She came through the door again.

"Why do all the blokes here wear **dresses** for Christ's sake?" she asked sniggering.

"It's called a kimono, ma, and only some of the men wear them," I said absently, running my fingers through my tangled curls.

"What?" Dammit, I'd forgotten about him.

"I said that you're a lying git of a womanizer," I said, very pointedly and sweetly. A splutter floated through the door, along with two snorts of repressed laughter. When Dark spoke again, his 'Mr-Nice-Guy-Act' had vanished.

"Faye Alexandra Jessica Clarke-" Hang on, since when had he known my full name? "You open this door right now or-"

"Or?"

"I'll break it down!"

"Daisuke's mom wouldn't be happy about that."

"Shut up and let me in."

"Hell no."

"Now, Faye!"

"Why the hell should I?"

"Jesus," Mom muttered, "You really know how to push his buttons."

**BOOM.** The door flew off of its hinges and landed with a bang on the floor. Dark stood in the doorway, panting slightly. Daisuke and an old man I assumed to be his grandpa were wearing identical expressions of slack-jawed shock.

"Well, he looks pissed," Mom said conversationally. I nodded my head minutely.

"When someone askes you to open the door," Dark began, "Then you really should-"

He stopped, as if seeing me for the first time. I stared at him in confusion, the penny not dropping until his eyes made a quick, yet heated search of my body. I blushed and dropped my eyes, and _then_ remembered that all I was wearing was someone's overly-large black shirt, which barely covered me. I looked up again to see the door slotted back in it's frame and Dark turning the key in the lock. A shiver ran through me.

_What is going on?_

* * *

_Diary entry 58._

_So, it was just me, my dead mom, and my sorta-boyfriend in the room. Me, and angel, and a ghost. Sounds like a bad joke?_

_Sounds like my life.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Ebony: *fans herself* Holy-**

**MC: *biting at hankerchef* I KNOW!**

**Dark+Faye: *Looking anywhere but each other***

**Kanako: Well...this isn't awkward at all. Sorry for the rant earlier, reviewers. Dark very kindly went and bought me a new rug AND some chocolate after being hit with a moose. And it was a rubber moose, don't worry. Which reminds me, I have terrible aim...**

**Ebony: Here we go again. Anyhow, please review-**

**Kanako: More then just 'Update'!**

**Ebony: Kana, shut UP! Please review!**


	19. Identifying Emotions: Second Best?

**Kanako: *musing in corner*  
**

**Ebony: Umm, Kana? The chapter is starting.  
**

**Kanako: *hums*  
**

**Faye: Oh for God's sake, can we move on?  
**

**Dark: For once, I agree.  
**

**Ebony: Fine! MC, if you please?  
**

**MC: Okays! The song that inspired this lil' number was **True Colours - Celtic Woman.

**Dark: Maybe if we poked her with a stick...**

***Faye and Dark approach with two sticks...*  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Dark stood at the door and stared at me, his eyes burning with their intensity. I chanced a look at Mom who winked before shimmering out of sight. I peeked up at Dark through my lashes, who seemed to take this as a cue to speak.

"You know," he began, taking slow, deliberate steps towards me, "The reason I told you everything was that I didn't want to keep anything from you. You wanted to know the truth, and I wanted to tell you the truth."

I didn't dare look at him. I stared at the hem of my overly-large shirt I was wearing, as if it was the most interesting thing I'd ever seen.

"I didn't want to hurt you."

His voice was quiet; every word was laced with pain and guilt. I looked up at him at last. He stood at the edge of the bed, fists clenched, hair messed up, and his eyes...I swallowed. His eyes were filled with shame and guilt, wrenching at my heartstrings. I half-stretched out my hand before I found his arms around me, my chin resting snugly on his shoulders. I shivered, only just realising how cold I was...and how warm he was-

_No! You are not going down that road again!_

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my hair, "I did love Rika. I won't deny it."

I pulled away slightly, not enough to leave the warmth of his arms, but enough for him to notice.

"So I'm her replacement?" I asked quietly, my hands resting on his arms.

_Always second best..._

"**NO!**" he shouted, gripping my arms, " Don't ever say that! I loved Rika; I can't change that. But _you-_"

His hands cupped my face and gently tilted my face up, leaving me no choice but to look at him. His expression was gentle, but his eyes caught my attention. They shone with sincerity, but had undertones of desperation and another emotion I couldn't identify.

When the silence had dragged on for several minutes, Dark released his hold on me, placing a chaste kiss to my forehead as he stood and turned to leave. My hand reached out of it's own accord and latched onto his wrist, pulling him back with strength I didn't know I had.

The result was immediate.

He pulled me off of the bed and against his warm chest in one fluid motion, fisting one hand in my hair to tip my head back and expose my throat, while his other hand wound around my waist. I gazed upwards into his darkened eyes and then it clicked: the emotion I had seen earlier?

It was lust.

* * *

_Diary entry 59._

_Well, this just got sooo awkward, it's not even funny.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

***Dark and Faye are lying on the ground unconcious and covered with brusies. MC investigates*  
**

**Kanako: Hey reviewers! Sorry for spacing out earlier, I was writing the next chapter! Cliffie, haha! Sorry I couldn't resist! But it'll be a good one!**

**MC: *pokes Dark in the face* I think she killed them.**

**Kanako: Naw, they'll be fine. Just a few broken bones and stuff-  
**

**Ebony: Kana, some people were complaining that they couldn't review the last chapter.  
**

**Kanako: Really? Well that sucks. Just to say, something weird happened and my first, original chapter of this was deleted, which kinda sucks. You still can review the story, but just go to another chapter and then review, ok? Cya!**


	20. Searing Kisses: A Change of Heart?

**Kanako: Hi people! So sorry I took this long!  
**

**Faye: Making excuses, Kana?  
**

**Kanako: No! And I have a reason ! *sticks out tongue*  
**

**Faye: Which is what?  
**

**Kanako: Irish and German oral exams are right after Easter. I need to swot now if I want a few days off then!  
**

**Dark: Who's lame idea was that?  
**

**Kanako: Parental logic. Go figure. Anyway! The song that I played for this chapter was **Tooi Michi no Saki de - Inuyasha.

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

He was making some kind of terrible peace with himself. I could see his resolve breaking.

_I'm breaking him..._

Slowly, as if unsure of himself, Dark lowered his head and captured my lips with his. I gasped inaudiably against him, throwing my arms around his neck as my eyes closed. He groaned softly into my mouth as he deepened the kiss to such an extent, I was positive that he was trying to imprint on my soul, not my body.

A soft whimper escaped my lips; air was becoming high on my necessity list. Breaking for air, Dark started to place feather-light kisses along my jaw and down my neck, towards my collarbone. I was hardly aware, as he captured my lips again, of his hands; nimbly undoing the buttons of my borrowed shirt. He slid it down towards my elbow as he kissed my shoulders, and then...

* * *

"That little bitch!" Amaterasu snarled, swiping a hand through the scrying water that her newly acquired servant had summoned, "How dare she!"

Her servant stayed silent in the shadows as her mistress paced and fumed to herself. Eventually, she came to a halt.

"Shame...I had hoped...yet...all of them..." Amaterasu muttered to herself, seemingly decided. She turned to her servants.

"Your orders have changed," she said in a high, clear voice, "That girl is to be brought to me. Anyone who tries to prevent this will be killed, without remorse. You will undertake this mission for me?"

There was silence, then a rustle of fabric as a shadowy figure stepped forward and knelt to the ground.

"I will, Amaterasu-sama," a cold, whispery voice said, "It would be an honour."

Amaterasu eyed the speaker carefully before waving them away. The speaker bowed, then paused.

"Amaterasu-sama, what will you do about Krad-sama?" another servant asked.

Amaterasu pause, turning slightly so that her malicious grin was visible. The others shuddered.

"Dispose of him, of course."

* * *

"Dispose of him, of course."

Krad was seething. That traitorous bitch planned to kill him? Not dammed likely!

He gritted his teeth as he thought out his next move. He couldn't take care of Amaterasu in his current condition. Even if he was at full strength, he wouldn't be powerful enough to kill her **and** her new servant. On his own, he couldn't win.

But if he could persuade a certain Police-Chief and his friends...

* * *

_Diary entry 60._

_Yeah. I really need to stop acting like a ho. It won't do me any favours in the long run.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Thanks soo much for reading!**

**MC: You left them on a cliffie.  
**

**Ebony: AGAIN.  
**

**Kanako: Meh. Couldn't resist. I thought that this chapter would somewhat pacify** XXTakaraXX, Sakura2112, **and **Loki The Evil Goddess.**  
**

**Ebony: Hey! I reviewed too, ya know!**

**Kanako: I know. But you're here. So yeah...**

**Ebony: *puffer face***

**Kanako: Review please!  
**


	21. Awkward moment much?

**Kanako: Oh my god, I am sooooo sorry guys!  
**

**Faye: *Looks up from playing cards* Holy shit, you haven't died?  
**

**Kanako: No, but I was pretty darn close!  
**

**Dark: Uh-huh.  
**

**Krad: A pitiful excuse, Mademoiselle Authoress.**

**Kanako: Who let you out of the cage?**

**Krad: *Points at Dark***

**Dark: *waves hands nervously* It was an accident!**

**Kanako: Riiiight. Anyway the song that I used for this chapter was **Who's got a match - Biffy Clyro.

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

We soared over the town, the wind carressing our clothes and hair. The sun was setting, bathing everything in pink, red, orange and yellow.

"So pretty," I sighed dreamily as I burrowed my face in the crook of Dark's neck.

"Meh, it's okay," said thief replied casually as the stars began to shine faintly against the darkening sky.

"Typical boy, never appreciating the simple things in life," I teased, pressing a feather-light kiss against his collarbone.

"Typical girl,, always gushing over the simple things," he shot back, his voice slightly husky.

"Touche," I conceeded as we touched down on my balcony. He set me on my feet and grinned cheekily at me. I smiled back, before a thought struck me and the smile slid off of my face.

"Something wrong?"

I twisted my fingers together.

"Nothing's _wrong_, per say, but I'm kind of curious about something," I mumbled, feeling my cheeks heat up before I kissed my dignity goodbye, "When we were...I mean, in the...you know...why didn't you...keep...going?"

Dark was looking pretty red himself.

"Well, I uh..." he cleared his throat, "I...wanted to. But we would've...regretted it...later."

"Ah," I managed, looking out over the strong, slender arms wrapped themselves around my waist as he pressed a quick kiss to the shell of my ear.

"What's this for?" I whispered breathlessly. I saw him smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Something to tide you over until tomorrow," he murmured before gathering me for a kiss; slow at first, before it started to gather speed, passion and urgency. A door banged inside and we broke apart.

"I'd better get inside," I mumbled, pressing a finger to my swollen lips as Dark jumped on the rail of the balcony.

"Probably," he replied, turning and bowing deeply before disappearing into the night.

I sighed wistfully, slicked my hair behind my ears and turned to go into my room again.

* * *

_Diary entry 61._

_Needless to say, shit hit the fan when I went downstairs. Both Kyouya and Usagi noticed that I had stitches (some were on my **FACE** for crying out loud!) **AND** several unexplained hickies, after they stopped hugging me and generally fussing over me. Turns out, I was unconscious for nearly two days. Someone might have told me. Sigh.  
_

_Anyway, I'm basically locked in my room apart from school, **AND** they somehow found out about my job, rang Skye, and told her that I wasn't coming anymore. Bye bye freedom. Then again, Dark can come and see me; he's got wings for God's sake!_

_Guess I'll have 'entertainment' after all...  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Thanks for reading you guys! I'm really sorry I left y'all hanging. What really sucks though is that my exams aren't over yet. Heck, they haven't even started! But I'm outta the woods come 15th June! I'll be finished FOREVA! Woo!**

**Faye: Hey, where are Ebony and Marshmellow-Chewits?  
**

**Kanako: *glares* Doing their exams, same as me. But I'm a dosser, so be happy I didn't leave you hanging there with Dark for another month or so!  
**

**Dark: We didn't stay like that this whole time.  
**

**Kanako: WHAT?  
**

**Faye: *shrugs* We might be characters, but we still need to, y'know, sleep and stuff...  
**

***Kanako towers above them*  
**

**Kanako: I BANISH YOU TO THE VOID!  
**

***Dark and Faye disappear*  
**

**Kanako: Anyway...please review!  
**


	22. Small Price To Pay

**Kanako: Hellooooooo readers! I'm back with a new chapter!**

**Krad: Welcome back, Madamoiselle authoress. *kisses Kanako's hand*  
**

**Kanako: SQUEE! THE HELL, MAN?  
**

**Krad: *shrugs*  
**

**Kanako: Oh...kay. Not going to go there now. So. Yeah. Uh, new chapter people! Faye's not in it, but her ususal diary entry's there.  
**

**Dark: Where's Faye?  
**

**Kanako: Still in the void. I'm smad at her.  
**

**Dark: 'Smad'?  
**

**Kanako: Spitting Mad. Smad!  
**

**Dark: *rolls eyes*  
**

**Kanako: Watch it fluffy. Anyway, the song I chose for this chapter is **Tobira No Mukou e by Yellow Generation.**  
**

**Dark: Now, on to-**

**Kanako: Wait! Special shoutout to **SebastionMichaelisForLife**, **VampireSiren**, **XXTakaraXX** and **Katherine Daystar** for reviewing. I heart you guys! NOW onto the chapter!****  
**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Dark walked down the stairs and pushed open the door to the living room, only to see a bizzare and unfortunate surprise. Satoshi Hiwatari was sitting on the sofa, surrounded by the entire Niwa family and talking in a low voice. And behind Hiwatari was -

"**KRAD!**" Dark bellowed, causing everyone to jump in surprise, "**GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!**"

"Dark, wait!"

"**GET OUT OF MY WAY DAISUKE!**"

"Dark, you don't understand-"

"**NO, YOU DON'T-**"

Dark was cut off by a well-aimed, rolled-up newspaper to the face courtesy of Daiki. Hiwatari sighed, took off his glasses, and started to clean them with a clean, pressed hankerchief from his pocket.

"As I was saying, the woman that Krad summoned is a Hikari artwork," he paused, and then glared at his ex-partner, "And just to make things much more difficult, he picked one that is virtually non-existent to the rest of the world."

"So there was an artwork that no-one knew about?" Daisuke asked, "Not even Dark?"

"Exactly," Hiwatari replied, "Any records that were made about it have been destroyed for centuries. And this woman - this artwork - is after Miss Clarke."

He allowed everyone to digest what he had said before continuing.

"Anyway, Krad paid me a 'visit' a few hours ago and he wants to propose a truce," he said calmly, taking a sip of tea. The whole room was deathly silent. The house-phone rang out, as no-one answered; they were all trying to wrap their heads around Hiwatari's...statement. Surprisingly (or maybe not), it was Emiko who spoke first.

"That's...acceptable," she managed, stirring her tea, "But I think, to be on the safe side, we should preform the Binding Vow."

"I will not agree to this insane idea!" Krad snarled, his golden eyes glittering dangerously.

"Then we refuse to work with you," Kosuke interjected calmly.

Krad glared at Kosuke before closing his eyes briefly and taking a deep breath.

"Very well," he agreed finally, his voice much calmer, "If it means that Amaratsu is taken care of, I am willing to work under these terms."

_I will even work with Dark_, he added silently to himself, a tiny grin forming on his lips, _and I am most eager to meet the girl who stole Dark's heart._

* * *

_Diary entry 62._

_Dark never showed. I rang Daisuke's house but no-one picked up. I wonder if he's okay? Probably fell asleep.  
_

_Figures.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Oooh, scary ending note there! And we got a tiny peek into Krad's head! Might make a few more of those!  
**

**Dark: Why? He's an oddball!  
**

**Kanako: Pot calling the kettle black there, pet!  
**

**Dark: I'm not a pot!  
**

**Kanako: *sighs* I give up. Anyway...please review!  
**


	23. Suspicions: Are they on to me?

**Kanako: Hi readers! I'm nearly done my exams; I just have German left and I'm done forever!**

**Dark: I speak German...  
**

**Kanako: I know. Anyway, I brought Faye back from the void, cause she sent me a 'Good luck' card...,.the only character in this story to do so...  
**

**Dark: Your point?  
**

**Kanako: All the other characters in my other fanfic gave me a card!  
**

**Dark: And?  
**

**Kanako: Urgh, forget it. T****he song I chose for this chapter is **Saturday Superhouse by Biffy Clyro. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"So lemme get this straight," I summerized as I opened my bento box, "You mom told him to either fizz off, or make some kind of gay, magical contract...and that **_psycopath _**agreed?"

"Basically," Daisuke managed, his mouth full of roled omlette, "And Towa wants to see you to."

"I'm afraid to ask, but why?" Riku asked as I started chomping a riceball, "Towa's nice and all, but-"

"She sensed this weird energy from Faye-"

I choked. Riku thumped me on the back as I coughed, my eyes watering.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked concernedly. I nodded and took a long drink of tea.

"Go on."

"Well, Towa said that, and both Dark and my mom agreed that you should learn to defend yourself, both physically and magically."

I groaned in sheer frustration, and proceeded to stab the hell out of my lunch with my chopsticks.

* * *

_Diary entry 63._

_Lessons? Fighting? ARE THEY SERIOUS? I don't like fighting! And now Towa's on to me! If they find out that I can talk to ghosts, who knows what they'll say?  
_

_...but what will Dark say?_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Really short, but make do until tomorrow, my faithful readers. I have a bumper-chapter waiting in the wings!  
**

**Dark: ****Anyway...please review!**


	24. Haizea, the Wind Witch

**Kanako: Hi readers! I'm so so so so SO sorry I took so long to update! It's been a summer that you wouldn't believe!**

**Dark: Oh really? **

**Kanako: Yup.**

**Dark: So what happened?**

**Kanako: Well, first was the Leaving Certificate. A living hell I never want to do again. Unfortunately, I may have to, since I didn't get the points to go to my college of choice. Life sucks. Then, since I didn't get into my college, I was bummed out and just didn't want to face the world for a while- **

**Faye: She didn't even touch her laptop for over a month, Dark!**

**Kanako: -but I got a place at St. Stephan's College for the year doing drama, so I'm happy again. Then, of course, I had that bloodtest *shudders***

**Amarastu: Oh yes, where that doctor diagnosed you with cancer?**

**Kanako: Yep - wait, how did YOU get here?**

**Amaratsu: Bus.**

**Faye: Not the point Kanako! And you started bawling your eyes out in the doctor's office, remember?**

**Kanako: I try not to. But I went to another doctor who got my blood checked again, and turns out I'm 100% healthy.**

**Faye: You suing the idiot?**

**Kanako: Of course.**

**Krad: After that?**

**Kanako: Well, then I went to London for a week-**

**Faye: Like?**

**Kanako: LOVE! The people, the food, the culture - amazing! _And_ I'm emailing this gorgeous lad I met over there 3 **

**Dark: *jealous face***

**Amarastu: And then?**

**Kanako: An absolute bastard went back on a deal we made; I'd asked if they could do some covers for my fanfics by AUGUST, they said yes, took my money and then never showed the goods. Acting like we never met now.**

**Krad: The fiend!**

**Kanako: Don't I know it. So, readers, if you know anyone who is good at drawing who will do the covers for me (because I suck at art), PLEASE PM me and let me know! Anyway, the song I chose for this chapter is** Mordred's Lullaby. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled.  
_

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"And I really want to look mature, because Mr. Dark likes mature girls, but not too mature or I'll look really old-"

Risa's babble was really starting to annoy me. I glanced ahead of me, towards Daisuke and his friend Satoshi, who were talking animatedly about some artist they both liked; myself and Riku, on the other hand, were subjected to Risa's mile-a-minute mouth.

"If I hear one more word about that jerk," Riku hissed before glancing at me apologetically, "No offence, Faye."

"None taken," I said wryly before Riku walked into Risa's back and landed with a smack on her toosh.

"What the heck, Risa?" Riku complained as she stood up before feezing right along with her twin. I followed her gaze and my eyes landed on a tall woman standing a few yards away from us. She had long grey hair that curled and dead-looking, black, soulless eyes. With vivid star tattoos decorating her arms, a long Greek tunic and a long ivory staff, she definitely qualified for World's Weirdest Woman. Then she spoke.

"Faye Clarke?" she asked in a soft, cool, whispery voice, that reminded me of dry leaves scuttering across a stone floor.

Daisuke and Satoshi egded towards each other slightly, shielding us girls from the strange woman. Risa took a step back behind Riku. I really wanted to do the same.

"You are to come with me," she whispered, holding out a hand, "My mistress has need of you."

"I'm terribly sorry," Satoshi said politely, pushing me behind him, "But she's not going anywhere with you."

The woman's eyes narrowed.

"Get out of the way, human," she snapped, her voice much more powerful. I shivered. "This is not your quarrel."

"Run girls!" Satoshi yelled as a strong surge of wind swirled around all of us. We were too late, as the wind howled and threw us all off our feet. A cool, dry hand wound around my wrist, and I found my feet (along with the rest of me), had left the ground. I looked up at the hand grasping my wrist to a pale arm, slender shoulder, grey wings and a pissed-off looking woman with supernatural powers.

Fuck.

* * *

_Diary entry 64._

_How I manage to get myself into these situations is completely beyond me._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: There we go! A chapter is up at last! Not very long, but it's something!  
**

**Dark: ****About time!**

**Kanako: That's it! *tackles Dark***

**Faye: O_O**

**Amarastu: Interesting...anyway, the authoress has started a new story called "Thawing", and encourages you to look at it.**

**Faye: Just because she's obsessed with one of the characters**

**Kanako: Who cares? Qui-Gon is AMAZING! *twists Dark's arm***

**Dark: Uncle!**

**Faye: *sigh* Please review!**


	25. Beginner's Luck

**Kanako: Hi readers! I'm so so so so SO sorry I took so long to update! What with Christmas and college and such-**

**Dark: Excuses.**

**Kanako: *snarls***

**Dark: O_O**

**Kanako: As I was saying, I've been really busy, and I lost the notebook with all the chapters in it when I moved house. But luckily, my parents had picked it up and gave it to me a few days ago! Yay!**

**Faye: So you're continuing with the story?**

**Kanako: Yup!**

**Faye: Thank God! Do you have any idea how long I've been hanging here with this psychopath? *indicates woman from last chapter still holding her wrist***

**Kanako: Oh don't worry pet; you'll be moving pretty soon.**

**Faye: Oh God.**

**Kanako: Anyway, the song I chose for this chapter is** Carol of the Bells - Celtic Woman. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"Fools!" the woman spat, raising her staff as the winds picked up, "No-one interferes with Haizea! You will pay for your insolence!"

**_We need help now!_ **a little voice screamed at me. **_Grab that bitch by the wrist and don't let go!_**

_Why!?_

**_JUST DO IT, GOD DAMMIT!_**

I reached up with my free hand and clamped onto Haizea's wrist as the winds reached gale force. She glanced down at me, her face blank and confused before her empty eyes widened in shock and she started writhing in pain. I glanced down at my hand - and my jaw dropped.

Electric-green bolts that kind of looked like lightning were flowing from my fingers and sparking their way around Haizea's body. They weren't hurting me, but they were clearing causing her some major pain, as the winds were violent and really painful at this point, battering against my body. Out of nowhere, a streak of black smacked into us, and like the dork I am, I lost my grip. About a half-second later, I was caught in a pair of strong arms, and I glanced up to see a familiar face.

"**YOU!**" I shrieked, shoving at his chest and face, "**LET GO OF ME!**"

His golden eyes narrowed, as his pupils slitted. I gulped.

"Mademoiselle, desist at once," he snapped coldly, "If I wished to harm you, I would have done so already."

"**LIKE I'M GOING TO BELIEVE THAT!**" I screamed, smacking his face, "**LET GO OF ME YOU SON OF A BITCH!**"

"Wow, someone's got a mouth on her," a voice said behind me amusedly. I peered over my shoulder to see Dark floating beside us, his wings unfolded in midnight magnificence. "I'll take her Krad," Dark offered, holding out his arms.

"Gladly," his golden counterpart muttered, dumping me in Dark's arms before soaring down to the ground; Dark and I right behind him as we landed in front of the others. Risa had fainted, Riku had twisted her ankle when Daisuke pushed her out of the way, earning him a blow to the head, and Satoshi had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms, while his shirt practically hung off him in tatters and his glasses were smashed. I bit my lip as guilt burned its way through my veins.

"Where'd she go?" Satoshi asked as he dabbed at a nasty looking cut on Daisuke's temple. Dark grinned and held up my curled fist, prising open my fingers to revel a tiny, grey, cloud-shaped crystal sitting in my palm.

"What the-" I stuttered, staring.

"Faye sealed her in this," Dark said, matter-of-factly, "Pretty good for a beginner.

"Beginner?"

"Now we can keep an eye on her," Krad commented, folding his arms.

"'We'?" I was starting to get a major headache at this point, which wasn't help by the sound of a crowd heading in this direction.

"We need to get out of here," Dark muttered, glancing at us, "So how are we to carry all of you?"

After a few minutes, Krad was holding Risa in one arm and Riku in the other; Dark had Satoshi and Daisuke in his arms, while _I_ had to basically get a piggy-back ride, and eventually, we arrived at Daisuke's house.

* * *

_Diary entry 65._

_In my next life, I am demanding no supernatural shit whatsoever. _

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: A chapter at last! **

**Dark: So Kanako...**

**Kanako: Yeah-huh?**

**Dark: What's this I hear about you updating your other stories?**

**Kanako: O_O'**

**Faye: *sigh* Please review!**

**Kanako: Oh, and many thanks to the people who reviewed: **Gabrielle Crosszeria, DarkMousyRulezAll, XXTakaraXX, SebastianMichaelisForLife, Aurda Kaiba, Black As Ebony, Skysword, Dawn of the Dark Angels **and** Guest.** Thanks guys! This is for you!**


	26. I Swear

**Kanako: Nothing much to say here, only that**** the song I chose for this chapter is** Whisper - Evanessence. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"She'll be okay, right?" Riku asked anxiously as Emiko put a cold compress on Risa's forehead.

"Right as rain in no time," Emiko confirmed cheerfully, turning to gather some more bandages from the first aid-kit and started wrapping Riku's ankle. Daisuke reached up and held Riku's hand from where he lay on one of the sofas, his thumb rubbing soothing circles on her fingers. Dark waggled his eyebrows at me from across the room and I sleepily stuck out my tongue at him from where I was curled up on the sofa, the headache tablet Emiko gave me and my adrenaline come-down exhausting me. Satoshi was getting his cuts cleaned and bandaged by Towa. Krad stood at the door silently, his entire frame stiff, his golden eyes missing nothing.

Which reminded me.

"What are you doing hanging out with us Blondie?" I asked, flinching when his icy gaze landed on me, "Last I checked, you didn't exactly _like_ any of us."

"I almost forgot!" Emiko exclaimed suddenly making everyone jump, "Dark, Krad, Faye; if you don't mind."

She gestured to a small door on the other side of the room and we followed her obediently, going down a curving staircase into a circular room that looked really creepy, as it was lit up by a few flaming torches. I shivered, nudging closer to Dark. Something in the room was making me nervous - _really_ nervous.

"You alright, kitten?" Dark asked, frowning. I shook my head.

"This room freaks me out," I mumbled. He quirked a brow.

"How so?" Krad cut in.

"I...-It just...it feels - wrong," I fumbled with my words, clutching Dark's sleeve. The two halves of the Black Wings glanced at each other, just as Emiko entered the room, wearing a black robe with long, flowing sleeves and carrying a twisted rod of gold in her hands.

"Krad, Dark," she said, her voice lacking its usual cheer. The two angels nodded, and Dark slipped his arm out of my grip to kneel on the floor in front of me; Krad uncrossing his arms and copying, although reluctantly. They both held out their right hand, palm down, towards me, one on top of the other.

"Faye, you too," Emiko ordered, her eyes serious and determined. Confused, I obeyed, repressing a shiver when my fingers came in contact with Krad's cold, gloved hand. Emiko then held out the gold rod over our clasped hands.

"Dark, do you swear to assist Krad in ridding himself of this artwork, doing everything in your power to help him?" she asked him solemnly.

"I swear," Dark answered, his face as serious as I'd ever seen it. Emiko turned her gaze on his golden counterpart.

"Krad, do you swear to uphold your end of this bargain and not harm any of the people involved - including Faye?"

"I swear," he snapped, his golden eyes blazing with anger. I winced inwardly; go figure the only time his eyes showed any warmth was when he was pissed.

"And Faye-" I snapped my gaze to Emiko's face, "Do you swear to trust these two beings entirely and unreservedly?"

"I swear," I whispered hoarsely. There was a flash of blindingly bright light and then - nothing. Emiko turned and pulled off her robe, revealing her own clothes underneath, while Krad, Dark and I separated our hands and the angels stood.

"So that's it?" I asked, rubbing my arms as we started up the stairs after Emiko and re-entered the living room, "What now?"

"Well, nothing much really, except that Dark will train you to use your magic in case you're attacked," she replied, as chirpy as if she were talking about the weather, "So Dai will bring you back here every day-"

"Wait," Kosuke frowned, glancing over from the book he was reading, "What if they're attacked again? They were lucky today, but the chances of being that lucky again are minuscule."

"I could ask to be driven here after school," I suggested, "Say that I'm working on a project with Daisuke."

Surprisingly, it was Krad who put his foot down about that idea.

"No," he said coolly, folding his arms as he leaned against the wall, "Amaratsu is determined to get you, and dam the consequences - and the casualties."

Dark caught sight of my face and sighed, pulling me into his arms.

"Look, don't worry about it Faye. We'll take care of it," he murmured, pressing his lips against the shell of my ear and one of his hands...My eyes widened and I freaked, pushing him away with an almighty slap in the chops.

"What the eff Dark!?" I shrieked, my face bright red as he stumbled into the couch. He grinned.

"I was trying to lighten the mood," he said easily.

"Hi honey-"

"By touching my butt!? **HARDLY!**" I shrieked, crossing my arms furiously. My brain basically stopped working when a thin, nasally voice that I loathed piped up.

"Oh Mr. Dark! I knew you'd rescue me!"

* * *

_Diary entry 66._

_So, Krad and Riku had to restrain me from beating the ever-lasting shit out of Risa when she glomped my boy-toy. I'm not usually one for relationships, but anyone who touches my man without my permission dies - simple as that._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Please review! Thanks to **DarkMousyRulezAll** and **XxTakaraxX** for reviewing the last chapter!**


	27. Pink Mystery

**Kanako: Nothing much to say here, only that**** the song I chose for this chapter is** Whisper - Evanessence. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_"Writing like this is a phone conversation."  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"Miss?" a voice asked hesitantly. I struggled with my duvet for a few seconds and emerged bleary-eyed and sleepy to see one of the maids standing by my bed.

"M-Morning," I yawned, covering my mouth with my hand. Morning breath was not a nice way to greet someone. "Did I oversleep?"

"No," she replied, "But the Master would like you to join him for breakfast."

"Oh goodie," I mumbled, sighing, "I'll be down in ten minutes."

The maid bowed and left my room quietly, the door shutting almost silently behind her. Pushing the covers off of me, I slid out of bed and padded over to my 'wardrobe' and sliding open the doors, almost shuddering at the rails upon rails of clothes._ Why Mai thought I needed this many clothes is beyond me,_ I mused, grabbing a pretty, kimono-style dressing gown in light green, with a design of pine-trees growing up from the hem stopping just below my collarbone, and a pair of matching slippers. Closing the door I darted over to the vanity, running the brush through my messed-up hair before going downstairs to breakfast.

* * *

When I arrived in the large dining room, I wasn't surprised to see Kyouya already there. He had always been an early riser. I frowned at the single piece of toast and cup of coffee that made up his breakfast. I pulled out my usual chair and sat down. Instead of filling my own plate, I scooped some scrambled eggs onto his plate and added a couple of pieces of his favourite fried fish. He lifted an inquiring brow at me, as he turned the pages of his newspaper. I shrugged, picked up my own plate and beginning to fill it.

"You need to eat more," I said simply, putting a couple of pancakes and some French toast on my own plate, "Good morning," I added. He smiled vaguely, adjusting his glasses.

"Good morning," he replied. I bit into my French toast with relish. No-one made it like our chef did.

"Where's Usagi?" I questioned, reaching for a glass of juice.

"Getting dressed," he answered, "We're going out in a while."

"I see."

"She thought a vacation would be nice. Where do you think we should go? Rome? Paris? London? The Alps perhaps?"

I raised a curious eyebrow.

"_We?_" He nodded. I glanced at my plate, toying with a piece of pancake. "I don't really want a vacation. I'm happy enough here." _And the fact that if I left the country, I'm fairly sure that Dark would drag me back._

"Are you sure?" he asked, closing his newspaper, "I realise we haven't been paying as much attention to you as we should have-" _and for that, I am morbidly thankful,_ "-and I wondered if there was something bothering you.

"No, I'm fine," I lied smoothly, pushing my chair away as I stood up, "It just took some time to get settled here. But I'm happy now; made some friends."

"Alright then." Kyouya shrugged, taking a drink of coffee. "If you say so, Faye."

I walked out of the room and let the door slid shut behind me, running an exasperated hand through my hair. He _would _start asking questions when I needed him to ignore me.

"Excuse me miss," a maid excused herself as I jumped, "A Miss Harada is on the phone."

I frowned, following the maid to the phone and putting the reciever beside my ear. _Riku? What on earth does she want?_

"Hello?" I said cautiously.

_"Hi, Miss Clarke."_

I groaned inwardly. "Hi Risa," I said through clenched teeth, "Is something wrong?"

_"No...well, sort of,"_ she said, her usually annoyingly chirpy voice serious, _"I was wondering if you'd be able to come over in an hour. I've got something to tell you."_

"Can't you tell me now?" I rolled my eyes.

_"No."_

"Fine," I sighed, "Be there soon. Bye."

_"Bye."_

I hung up the phone with an annoyed click. Darn that Risa for being so darn mysterious. I wondered what she wanted. Probably to talk about Dark. Urgh.

Cursing, I traced my steps back upstairs and entered my bedroom, closing the door behind me before darting into the bathroom and running a bath. Slipping off my pjs, I jumped into the bath and followed my usual routine before sitting down at my vanity and drying my hair twenty minutes later. My hair dry and tied back in a french plait, I dressed quickly into a pale green dress with 3/4 length sleeves and a pair of flats. Grabbing a jacket, I ran down the stairs and out the front door, down the driveway and up the Harada's driveway, panting by the time I reached their front door.

Ringing the bell hastily, the door was opened by an oldish man with a pair of glasses.

"Yes?" he asked, peering at me politely.

"I..er..Risa asked me to come see her?" I questioned, smoothing my skirt under his placid gaze.

"Oh yes, she did say a friend was coming around!" he said brightly, opening the door further and ushering me in, "Forgive me Miss. I am Mr. Tsubouchi. I care for the young Misses while their parents are away."

"Just Faye please, Mr. Tsubouchi," I replied, handing him my jacket, "Do you know where Risa is?"

"Miss Risa is in her room," he answered, hanging up my coat, "Just up the stair and the first on the right, Miss Faye."

Nodding, I went up the staircase and nearly slapped my forehead in annoyance. Even if Mr. Tsubouchi hadn't told me which room was Risa's, it would've been _really _obvious, Her door was painted bright pink. Seriously. Rolling my eyes, I knocked on the garishly painted wood, startled when it swung open almost instantly and a serious-looking, pink-eyed Risa opened the door.

* * *

_Diary entry 67._

_Dam._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Please review! If you'd like to see Faye's dress, there's a link in the image corner in my profile. Thanks to **The Queen Of Water, Areanell **and **XxTakaraxX** for reviewing the last chapter!**


	28. Confusing? Hell yes!

**Kanako: Nothing much to say here, only that**** the song I chose for this chapter is** Some nights. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"Umm-"

"Come in and sit down," Risa said calmly, cutting me off as she pulled me into her room and towards a chair. Silently, I obeyed, wondering what the hell was going on. Risa held up a sheet of paper.

"Just listen," she ordered, "And then I'll tell you what I want to say."

_'I probably won't even give you this letter. I've decided that I can no longer see you, Mr. Dark._  
_I know that you are bound by fate, but I think that meeting you was my fate. No, I know that I was_  
_brought into this world to meet you. To be with you. No matter what you may say in anger, I will always know that you sincerely loved and cared for me more than anyone before. I sealed away my feelings for you deep inside my heart today._  
_Someday, when my life has ended, my hear will fly freely again. It will become like the wind, so that it can be close to you. And so, I dream; I pray with my whole sould that you will overcome your fate and accomplish your mission._  
_To my eternal love, Mr. Dark._  
_From Rika._'

My eyes burned as I looked at Risa's milk-white face.

"Why did you tell me this?" I asked, my voice wobbling slightly. "I already knew that Dark loved another woman."

"Did he tell you just who she was?" Risa snapped, as I shook my head. "I thought not. The girl in this letter - Rika - was my grandmother."

I bit my lip.

"He loved her more then he loved any of the other girls he saw," she said harshly, "More then me, and definitely more then _you_."

I blinked in shock, and felt my cheeks burn with anger.

"You are a_ liar,_" I snapped. Risa narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe you need to read this yourself," she hissed, digging in an envelope and drawing out an object, "And just to prove I'm _not_ lying, I found _this_ with the letter."

My heart sank when she held up an unmistakably familiar feather. Sure, she could've gotten it from a crow and been a liar like I said, but only Dark's feathers had a way to shimmer with blues and reds and whites. I reached towards the feather and just as my fingers brushed the velvety texture, a weird, bright blue light flared up as I fell out of my chair - to find that there was no ground beneath it.

"Dark!" I screamed, as Risa's bedroom faded, leaving darkness to overtake my vision.

* * *

At the Niwa household, two angels suddenly stiffened as a cry echoed through their minds.

"Faye's in trouble!" Dark snarled, bounding to the balcony and spreading large ebony wings, his golden counterpart right behind him.

_Faye...please be alright!_

* * *

I came to, crumpled up behind a large array of boulders, and with a groan sat up, putting a hand to my head. I blinked, trying to clear my double vision.

Wincing, I slitted my eyes and looked up to see blue skies above me, and frowned, worried. What had happened? And how long had I been out? I had been arguing with Risa, and I remembered that dammed letter – this clearly wasn't home. So where was I? I distinctly remembered seeing a blue light. As those thoughts ran through my head, I stood slowly, and began to climb out of my little 'nest'. By the time I reached the top, I could hear someone breathing. With a heave, I threw myself over, tumbling right in front of a frightened girl.

Sheepishly, I smiled.

"Uh, hi... hey, are you okay?" I asked, noting the fearful look the woman sent me.

"Please, don't hurt me," she almost begged, panicked tears streaking her features as she pressed herself against the nearest rock.

"I won't do anything to you!" I said, shocked, trying to reassure the woman. "Is there anything I can do to help you?" I blinked. "Oh, I'm Faye, by the way... what's your name?"

The woman eyed me for a moment, uncertain whether to believe me, but after considering it for a moment, she sat up a little, and whispered, "My name is Rika, and my companion Dark is fighting an enemy – we were on our way back to town, when we were ambushed by a man named Krad. He told me to hide here, and went to fight him."

I blanched, shock numbing my tongue for several seconds as I took in the fact that I was sitting in front of Risa's grandmother... and she was alive and well...which meant I had somehow gone back in time.

_Oh, my god... could this get any worse?  
_

I desperately tried to unfreeze my face before the young girl became frightened again, and gave her a forced grin. "Oh! Well, I've heard of Krad – he's bad news, that's for sure. But your companion will return to you safe and sound." I looked around, trying to gather myself and think. "I think I'll stay until he comes back - just in case something happens."

"You would do that for a woman you don't know?" she asked, fear and suspicion combining in her eyes to weigh heavily upon me.

"Of course I would," I laughed uneasily as I thought about that. _I don't dare say names, oh yeah, heh heh, I'm kinda dating your boyfriend, in the future, _I turned my face away, wincing. _If this isn't awkward..._

"So, Rika, we'll just wait here for Dark to come for you, okay? We'll be perfectly safe." My mind was racing, thoughts scattered here, there, and everywhere as I actually began to take in when I was. _She looks to be about nineteen, so I'm probably back a good few years. _

Rika was still leery, but tentatively grateful for assistance, and busied herself eyeing my clothes curiously. She'd probably never seen clothes like mine. A few minutes went be quietly, then, "So... tell me, what were you doing behind those rocks?" she asked curiously.

"Ah, um..." I giggled nervously. _Of all things, she had to ask that... _"Well, I got was exploring earlier, and must've slipped and hit my head." _Hope that works well enough – not that I had time to give a better excuse._

"Oh... are you sure that you're all right?" Rika asked, a concerned look crossing her face.

"Sure, sure, I've got a hard head, nothing to worry about, really. So... you said you were heading to town?" I asked, trying to get the inquisitive woman's mind onto another topic, all the while wishing that Dark would come get Rika so I could go home – or at least try. I smiled at the woman, and then looked up at the sky – it was getting late, the sun would set soon, and it would get cold. _Come on, Dark, hurry it up. _I frowned down at the ground for a moment – it appeared that my prayers were about to be answered; I could practically _feel_ him headed our way.

Weird.

"Rika, I think Dark will be here soon." I stood, and reached down to help my companion up, smiling at her. "Better stand back, so he doesn't panic thinking I'm trying to keep you from him," I joked. "That wouldn't be a good thing for my health."

Rika laughed a little.

"No, probably not," she said. "He's very protective."

I nodded absently, searching the sky for the telltale sign of his midnight wings, and stepped back when I saw it, giving the young woman plenty of room to meet him. It was a shock to see Dark, looking just the same as he did now, only focused on someone other than me. I knew I was seeing a time earlier than what I'd started in, but it was still very uncomfortable. He frowned lightly at mewhen he landed, but I made no move towards him, or to stop Rika, who, as quickly as she was able made her way to him.

_I wonder why he never mentioned that he'd met me... of course, he probably couldn't tell me, or it might have changed things.  
_

I looked up to hear murmurs and watched as he checked Rika over carefully, before turning a burning gaze on me. It hit me hard... there was no recognition in those eyes, no softness for me – all his softness was for Rika, and the hurt that engendered hit me hard. I looked away just as he spoke.

"Thank you, for watching over Rika," he said in his velvet voice. It caused the same shivers down my spine that it had the first time I'd heard it, and I clamped down hard on _that_ reaction.

"Oh, it was no trouble," I mumbled, keeping my gaze down, unable to bring myself to look directly at him. "I was pleased to help."

"Hmm... well, thanks... Faye, was it?" he asked, "Is there somewhere we could bring you in repayment for your kindness?"

I shook my head.

"No, that's not needed; you should get Rika home – she's had a hard day, and needs her bed, I'll bet. I'll be just fine."

He studied me for a few more moments as Rika smiled at me, and then bowed his head slightly.

"Alright. Thanks again."

I nodded, and with a last piercing glance in my direction, he enfolded Rika into his arms, and they both flew off, leaving me to slump down and rest my head against my hands.

"Whew... that was really... intense..."

A familiar blue light flared up, and they wrapped around her and drew her away, the scenery warping from view as I could make out the outlines of Risa's bedroom.

_What a crazy thing to happen! I wonder if I was supposed to go back, so I could help Rika? Was it my fate to do that, though? Ugh... time travel is soo confusing!_

* * *

_Diary entry 68._

_So, I might've saved Dark's first love. Whoopie skipping do. Now, I just feel cheap.  
_

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Please review! **


	29. Instinct

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** Transylvanian Lullaby - KatetheGreat19. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

I opened my eyes as I felt a solid surface beneath my legs, feeling nothing but relief when I took in the overpowering pinkness of Risa's bedroom and Risa herself. I sighed, but before I could even move, a fairly frantic thief landed beside me and pulled me into his arms.

I blinked, eyeing him as he began looking me over as though I was injured, and another ache bloomed in my heart – I'd just minutes ago witnessed him do the same to another girl, and I wasn't sure I could wrap my head around the differences. It made me feel awkward – as though I were stealing someone else's man, and I stiffened, uncomfortable with his..I don't know...in-my-space-ness. I squirmed uneasily and stepped away from him, not meeting his eyes, and caught sight of Risa watching, her expression blank, and winced, now feeling even more awkward. I started to speak, when I was cut off by a growl.

"Why are you acting like this Faye?" he snarled. "I've never laid a finger on you – not even when I found you with Rika."

I grimaced. "So you remember."

"Only a while ago. Ever since we met, I've had a feeling that I knew you – that we'd met, but I couldn't place it until just now," he answered, eyes narrowed. "But you're not answering my question."

I locked eyes with Krad, then, ignoring Dark, noted the upset look on his face. Erm, weird.

"Krad...you wouldn't do me a huge favour, would you?" I asked slowly, and something in me softened when he jerked his head in a nod. "Would you bring me back home? I really don't want to deal with all-" I gestured feebly, "-this."

He nodded again without saying anything, and scooped me up into his arms before spreading snowy wings and floating out the window.

* * *

Dark remained, not liking the fact that Faye wouldn't answer his question, or even look at him. Something was wrong. He caught Risa's eyes, and jerked his head, the thought suddenly hitting him as to why the hell she was in RISA'S room. As far as he knew, Faye didn't like her at all.

"Risa, look at me," he demanded, and waited with impatience as Risa, with visible reluctance, dragged her eyes up to his face. He scowled. "Why was Faye here?"

With a false smile, she shrugged, her discomfort more than obvious. "We were just talking, then she disappeared, then reappeared after five minutes. I don't know what happened, Mr. Dark."

He eyed her and sighed. "You know Risa, I can tell when people are lying. And you're lying, big time. Now tell me what happened. _Truthfully_."

Dark took in a deep breath as he yanked his temper and the urge to yell his brains out at Risa back under control, and focused on Faye, inwardly cursing the feather-headed girl in front of him for the first time. Something must have happened back then to upset her... but he had no idea what it could have been. He allowed his mind to play over every detail of that day in an attempt to figure it out, but couldn't come up with a single thing... unless it was something either Risa or Rika had said?

_That must be it... because I can't think of anything I said to her that would cause her to be so upset. But what could it have been?_

* * *

I knew I'd upset him, and I felt badly about it, I really did, but I just couldn't shake the feeling that I shouldn't let myself be close to him, that he belonged to someone else. Oh, my head was well aware that he was a free agent – Rika had died almost ten years before Dark was unsealed the last time, and they hadn't been married or anything, but... I'd just seen them together not an hour ago, and my bitch of a concious wouldn't let me forget it.

He'd looked at her with such softness and caring, and been so protective. I felt like I was pushing myself somewhere I had no business being, and suddenly, I wasn't sure I could continue to allow him to...well, whatever he was doing. Dating, I suppose. I felt like an intruder...

A sigh of relief escaped me as Krad landed silently on my balcony. I slid from his arms, tossing the thought of a very upset thief out of my head – who was well aware that I'd been exceedingly eager to escape him.

* * *

"Do you want to come in, Krad?" she asked quietly, looking at him with a strained smile. "Take a five minute break before you go do whatever magical people do?"

He could see the pain practically pouring from her, and it aggravated his already agitated instincts. Clamping down hard on them, he managed to shake his head non-committally as he spread his wings and soared up into the sky. She shrugged and prised open the door that led inside, giving him a small wave before the door clicked shut and she disappeared from his line of vision.

Krad watched, determined to shadow her and find out what was wrong – he was worried, and he just couldn't convince himself to leave it alone – his instincts were telling him that he needed to find out the problem before it got worse than it already was

* * *

_Diary entry 69._

_I think today was one of those days where I should've stayed in bed._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Ooh Dark, what are you going to do now? Please review people! **


	30. Weakness

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** Roses of May - KatetheGreat19. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Riku eyed her friend determinedly as she buttoned up her blouse with a sigh. It hadn't taken much convincing to get her to agree to come swimming; pools were always her weakness.

"Alright, Faye, start talking. I want to know what's wrong with you! I mean, I know for a fact that you have feelings for that pervert, and he's dating you, which means he has feelings for you, and yet...it's obvious something's wrong." She took note of her friend's wince, and finished, "Does it have to do with what happened with Risa?"

Faye jerked her head up, staring at Riku with startled emerald eyes.

"How did you know something happened with Risa? I'm pretty sure Risa didn't say a word!"

"Oh, come on, Faye," she rolled her cinnamon eyes, "it wasn't that hard to figure out. Dark's benn as close to a panic as I've ever seen from him in the last few days and Risa's refusing to talk to either him or you."

Startled, Faye stared at her friend for a moment.

"He... you're serious... aren't you?" she asked in a small voice.

"_Very_. So what did happen, anyway?"

Sighing, and slumping down onto the bench, Faye began a detailed re-telling of that day, Riku listening wide-eyed all the way. It took a little while, but she finally got to the end.

"Wow... that's something else," she said, not sure what to make of it all. "So... you're avoiding him because...?"

Faye slanted Riku a quick look, then lowered her eyes back to the water.

"Well... I just feel so confused, you know? I mean, think about it; I was watching _him_ hovering over Rika and anyone could see how much he cared for her – he looked at me with suspicion in his eyes... and no recognition at all. And then I come back here, and not even two minutes later, he's looking at me like he looked at her, and I just can't separate it out. I feel..." she closed her eyes sadly, "like I'm taking something I have no right to take when I'm with him. And then I look at you or Risa, and that makes it even worse - I feel like I'm messing up your family or something!"

Riku blinked, surprised.

"Faye... you know that's not true, right? I mean... my grandmother died almost fourteen years ago. You're not stealing someone's husband."

Sighing, Faye opened her eyes and glanced ruefully at her friend.

"My head knows... but my heart... that's another matter. I honestly don't know if I can continue this - this- _thing;_ everything's so awkward, now."

Bothered more than she cared to admit that Faye was so upset about the whole thing, upset enough to consider terminating the relationship, Riku tried to reason with her.

"Look... I can see that it would be kind of weird, but really, it's not that big a deal, Faye. Don't let something like this keep you from happiness."

Casting around in her mind for something, anything, she hit on an idea.

Hey... you know, would you have reacted the same to seeing a picture of an ex-girlfriend? I mean, if he were a widower that you were dating, which he kinda is, and you saw a photograph of his previous wife who was dead, would you leave him?"

Now it was Faye's turn to blink.

"Umm... no," she said doubtfully. "I suppose not."

"All I'm saying right now is don't do anything rash, like tell him you don't want him anymore. Give it a little time to settle in your mind, and then see how you feel before making a final decision."

Brow furrowed, Faye thought about it, then nodded finally.

"I guess I can do that." She relaxed back against a locker, and closed her eyes again, trying to get rid of her tension. "I almost wish I could just go to bed and stay there for a week... I wonder where Krad is?"

Riku snorted disgustedly.

"You're hanging out with him? No wonder you're depressed. He's not exactly cheerful company Faye," she laughed, brushing out her ruby hair.

"I know," Faye sighed, shaking her head. "But he's sort of comforting; not in the loads-of-hugs-and-affections-way, but..I don't know. I think you've been judging him all wrong."

"Mhmm," Riku hummed. "Maybe. But I think when someone tries to run you through with a sword, it kind of leaves an impression on you."

"Fair enough."

It grew silent, then, as both girls allowed their minds to wander; both were content with that, though – it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

_Diary entry 70._

_So, Krad tried to run Riku through with a sword? Huh. Guess you learn something new every day._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Okay, so when did Faye start sticking up for Krad? Ooh, mystery much? Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**


	31. Both sides

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** Sister Morphine - The Rolling Stones. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"I'm thinking about talking to him." Her voice was calm. Matter of fact. "Honestly, I can't just leave things as it is. And-" her lips twisted into a grimace, "Rkiu told me off quite soundly earlier. Jeesh, she's scary when she's angry."

There was a strange feeling in his chest. In the vicinity of his heart. She couldn't go back him. He had to change her mind. Somehow.

"I don't-"

He hesitated. His pride coming into the equation. He raised a hand to his head. He couldn't afford to let his pride get in the way.

"Besides, I think I've left him squirm long enough," she said, sitting down on her bed to tame her wild red hair into a plait. Krad watched with narrowed golden eyes; not at her actions, but her words. He shook his head. Her resolve had wavered when it came to his counterpart. She should not back down. She should not give in. Not unless it was on her terms. It was time for Dark to learn that her forgiveness was not a never-ending wellspring. And if she chose to give it… It should come with a high price.

"I'm sorry, Krad," she said, interrupting his little muse, tying a bobble at the end of her plait, "I've been nothing but a pain for the last two weeks. Thanks for putting up with me. I just needed time to think. He needed time too. I had to decide what I wanted."

She glanced down at her sapphire-blue bedspread, fingers picking at a loose thread.

"I know what I want. It took a while, but I know."

Her eyes lifted to his; emerald-green, wide, trusting, soft. Her words, however softly spoken, cut him like a knife.

* * *

"Something interesting outside?"

Dark glanced at Daisuke, then returned his gaze to the window.

"Dark, you need to snap out of this," the red-head said reasonably, "Miss Clarke just needs time."

"How long?"

"What?"

Agonized amethyst eyes met ruby red.

"How much longer is she going to need? I need to see her - talk to her. But that dammed bastard Krad won't let me near her!"

"Did you call her?"

"She's not answering."

Daisuke took a sip of tea.

"She'll come around."

"I doubt it."

"Dark, think about it. If you went after her day one, you would have been your usual persuasive self, hounding her every minute of every day until you got what you wanted. Miss Clarke would probably have been her usual stubborn self, fighting tooth and nail. You would have pushed. And she would've dug in. And after an extended stalemate, you both would have gone your separate ways. With no chance of ever getting back together."

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Okay. But she needs time. Is that really so hard to-" The phone started ringing, nearly giving Daisuke and Dark heartattacks, respectively. Daisuke reached out and held the phone to his ear, pressing the answer button.

"Niwa residence," he said politely, his eyes widening when the person on the other end responded. "Miss Clarke! Is something wrong?" Daisuke turned away from the now frantic-looking thief, who was gesturing wildly to hand over the phone. "Yes. Yes, of course. Do you want to talk to him?"

Dark froze, sentences running fragmented through his mind.

"I understand." He chuckled. "Yes, she does that sometimes. I apologise. Uh-huh. Oh. I'll do that. In twenty minutes? No problem. He'll be there."

* * *

He did not want her to leave. But he knew he had no choice. If he tried to force the issue, she would still leave, and think him ridiculous into the bargain. He would do this her way. For now.

"Where are you going?" he asked as he watched her.

"Just somewhere to talk to Dark. I'll be back soon," she said, pulling on a white wool coat and a matching beret.

"Will you not tell me where?" The silent _I will worry_ stayed heavily on his tongue.

"I'll be ok. Don't worry. I'll just talk to him, then come straight home. I'll let you know if something's happening."

Of course. The link that had been forged between her, himself, and Dark. They could read each other's emotions - and even thoughts - as easily as reading a book, if they allowed one another to do so. He would go to her in a heartbeat if she gave him a reason to - and rip that purple idiot into shreds if he so much as _touched_ her.

"Do you have everything?"

"Yeah."

"You will let me know if you need anything. Anything at all?"

She nodded, wrapping her emerald-green scarf around her neck.

"Bye."

He reached out and pulled her into an embrace before she could react, inhaling the haunting scent of roses and passion fruit from her skin and hair before reluctantly releasing her.

"I will see you soon."

* * *

_Diary entry 71._

_Wow. Who knew Krad had it in him? He can actually be quite the sweetheart when he wants to be._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Hi! Okay, I'm so so SO sorry for taking a lifetime to update. My muse seems to be fluctuating...Anyway, this chapter (and a few more to come!) was inspired by** XXTakaraXX**. Thanks! **

**Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**


	32. I'll always be true

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** Only love her when you let her go - Parachute. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_He'll be here in a few minutes._

_You can leave if you don't want to be left alone with him._

_Krad, I'm fine. I think I can be alone with him for a couple of hours. It's not like he's going to hurt me. __Not physically anyway._

_Are you sure?_

I smiled as I walked.

_You worry too much. It'll be fine. Don't worry. I know I told you I need time to think. But I also need to talk to him. I need to see how deep his commitment to working this out is. I don't intend to make this decision lightly._

Although I had already made up my mind, there were now a few factors I needed to consider before I made a final decision. I would not go back on it once I decided.

The fountain was only a few short metres away.

_If you need me-_

_I know._

I stopped, glanced over to the balcony rails by the fountain and stood there, watching. Dark turned towards me, the sun spreading colours of red, orange, peach and violet behind him. I felt my throat swell up at the sight and swallowed nervously. He had a small bunch of flowers in his hand.

_Nice._

_What?_

_He brought flowers._

A sigh. _What are they?_

I took the final steps towards him and took the flowers from him, examining them carefully.

"Thank you, Dark. They're beautiful."

_Blue violets._

_Watchfulness, faithfulness...I'll always be true._ A snort. _I wonder how many of those he's given to girls?_

_Behave_.

I smiled nervously.

"So. How has work been? You seem to have been busy," I said lightly, my fingers playing among the flower petals.

"The same. No significant changes," he shrugged as he watched me, "And you? Are you...alright?"

I nodded, but didn't elaborate. The conversation was stilted. As if we were strangers. The silence continued for a long while, until he reached for my hand.

"I miss you."

Truth was, I missed him too. But the way things used to be. Not the pain and emptiness. I looked at my hand engulfed in his, but didn't pull it back. His thumb stroked the back of my hand, his amethyst eyes serious.

"I know you need time. I'm not here to 'push' or 'bully' you. I've been told repeatedly that would be stupid. I want us to be close again. I've decided the way to do that is the traditional way."

I looked up at him. I had wondered about the flowers. Now I knew.

"You want to start dating?" I managed.

"Yes." I could read the intent in his eyes. "We can spend time together, get to know one another. Become close. I can give you the time you want, the commitment."

I thought about what he was asking. It wasn't too much to ask. I could deal with that. I didn't really want to push him away all together. I did still enjoy his company. And I was still thinking about a reconciliation. I nodded.

"I can do that."

I was surprised when he took hold of my free hand, just like any normal couple on a first date. I tilted my head at him.

"I said we'd spend time together. No time like the present." He glanced at me, acting almost..._shy_. "Want to get some ice-cream?"

I had to smile at his playful attitude, and nodded eagerly as he lead me from the fountain towards a brightly-lit ice-cream parlour.

* * *

_Diary entry 72._

_Nothing happened like I'd expected it. I'd expected an argument, anger. Instead…he had shown me…determination? Without a doubt. Gentleness? To be sure. I touched my cheek. And patience. Something I once thought he'd never be able to exercise._

_Guess I was wrong._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Happy Mother's Day! I threw in the flowers because I thought it would be a cute idea! Dark's a determined dude, aint he? This chapter (and a few more to come!) was inspired by** XXTakaraXX**. Thanks!**

**Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	33. High Hopes

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** High Hopes - Kodaline. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"Good morning, Krad."

Faye's cheerful voice shook him from his rather gloomy thoughts. He glanced up to see her taking a sip of tea, her newly painted nails winking in the sunlight.

"Good morning. How did it go last night?"

He might as well get his questions out of the way. She sat down across from him.

"Surprisingly well."

"Really?"

"We talked, we got ice-cream, we talked some more, he left."

Krad nearly choked.

"He got you _ice-cream_?" She nodded smirking. "So who were you really with last night?"

She laughed, and Krad clamped down the urge to close his eyes and just drown in the sound.

"Is it really so hard to believe he can pay attention? It's not the first time, you know."

"So, are you going to see him again?"

She giggled again.

"Yes, _Daddy_. I have a date with him again tonight."

He shook his head at her sarcasm. He supposed he did sound like a father grilling his daughter about her first date. _Date?_ He cocked his head to the side as he looked at her.

"You said date…"

She nodded.

"He's declared his intentions."

"And they are?"

"To win me back."

Krad leaned back against the railing. _Well I'll be damned._ Dark had managed to surprise him. He always loved surprises. But Krad loved giving surprises even more. He grinned wickedly.

* * *

As six o'clock approached, I was nervous. I had dressed carefully, remembering Dark's hint that a jeans and t-shirt wouldn't do. As I paced, I wondered where he was taking me. The dress I was wearing was not suitable for burgers or a family restaurant. The doorbell rang and I darted to the top of the stairs just as one of the maids opened it.

"Hi," I said shyly as I descended the stairs. Dark smiled at me.

"Hi, yourself."

He stepped in and the door closed behind him. He was dressed to perfection, but then, when wasn't he? He handed me the flowers first. Again with flowers. I grinned, breathing in the sweet scent of carnations.

"Thank you. But you didn't need to bring more flowers. The one's from last night will still be fresh for days."

"I don't mind," he replied, "Besides, I thought you liked flowers."

"Well, sure but-"

"Well then," he grinned, "Enough said."

I glanced up, jumping slightly as I realised how close he was. He held up a box and extracted a pendant from it. It was simple in its design, showcasing a single oval moonstone that shimmered in the light as it dangled from a simple silver chain. As Dark fastened it around my neck, his fingers started to caress my neck, while one hand went up to thread lightly in my hair.

"I like it. It makes you look worldly." His voice was low. He took a step back. "I made reservations for seven. We should go if we don't want to be late."

I nodded, my throat dry all of a sudden. Handing over the bunch of flowers to the maid, I shrugged my coat on, took Dark's hand, and left.

* * *

_Diary entry 73._

_What a night. He really pulled out all the stops...and it was going so well too...sigh._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Sorry for delay! I'm nearly finished my course, so things will pick up soon. This chapter (and a few more to come!) was inspired by** XXTakaraXX**. Thanks!**

**Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	34. On Land

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** The Ripple - Broken Iris. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

I brushed a lazy hand through my hair. Dinner had been perfect. Dark had been charming and courteous - he'd even managed to convince someone to play some music and we danced, before Dark paid and we left. I followed Dark down to the beach, and now we were just sitting on the sand, relaxing. The gentle breeze blowing in from the ocean. The soft lapping of the waves as they rolled to the shore. Dark's arms around my waist, his lips nuzzling my neck, was the icing on the cake. This was the best date I'd ever had. I sighed happily.

The wind began to pick up. It was barely noticeable at first. Then the trees began to sway heavily. In unison, Dark and I jerked our heads in the direction of the waves. The surge of power left my senses tingling.

"Faye, go back to the fountain and wait for me there."

I tugged on Dark's sleeve.

"What is it?"

He shoved me roughly towards the steps.

"Go! I'll explain later."

I had barely opened my mouth to demand answers when all hell broke loose. The waves had suddenly receded far past the normal low tide level. Someone in the town had noticed and was screaming.

"Tsunami! Tsunami!"

_Krad! _I shrieked in my mind, searching for the tiny thread that connected us.

_What is it? What's wrong? _ he answered ungently after a moment.

_There's something on the beach...I don't know - we need help!_

_Stay away from the beach. I'll be there as soon as I can._

_But-_

_Do it!_

Reaching the tops of the steps, I grasped hold of the railing, trying to catch my breath as my eyes scanned the horizon. This was not a tsunami. But it would work to an advantage for everyone else to think so. It got them out of harms way. And out of Dark's way. No innocents to have to avoid. We'd have to find a reasonable explanation later. If there was a later.

* * *

Daisuke ran as fast as he could, until he reached the fountain. He was panting. He'd taken several hard blows as everyone scrambled to get to safety. They didn't care who got hurt when it came down to their own pathetic little lives on the line. He rounded the corner to see-

"Miss Clarke!" The fiery-haired girl whipped around to look at him. A shimmering, translucent green bubble was surrounding her, protecting her from the flying debris from the beach below. As he reached her, the bubble disappeared with a 'ping'. "What are you doing here?" he asked, bewildered, then shook his head "Actually, never mind. We need to leave."

"I can't!" Faye protested in her strange, lilting accent, "I have to find Dark. I have to know that he's alright."

Daisuke tugged on her arm.

"He'll be fine. He wants you safe. Come on. If he sees you out here, he'll worry. He doesn't need the distraction."

Faye bit her lip, and with a last look toward the beach, she allowed Daisuke to pull her in the direction of the town.

Overturned tables, carts, and other debris were scattered along the roads, blocking their progress. The combination of the wind and the people racing for shelter had done a number on the once beautiful scenery. It had grown eerily quiet once the crowd had made it to the safety of their homes.

Daisuke stopped in his tracks as they emerged from the dense foliage. There were several...things between them and the way home. It was obvious they weren't there to help. Quickly, Daisuke pulled Faye into the concealment of the bushes, but not before they were seen.

"There she is! Don't let her get away!"

* * *

Down on the beach, Krad wondered briefly why sea dwellers would be attacking them. They had long ago forsaken the surface world and the conflicts with humans. They lived in peace and secrecy. What had motivated them to once again involve themselves with the surface dwellers?

Both himself and Dark had flared their auras, but it had not deterred them at all. They had to have recognized them, but had not shown the faintest sign of hesitation. They intended to attack. Where was Mizu? Did their lady know of the attack? Did she condone the declaration of war this represented?

Beside him, Dark had come to the same conclusion as to the origins of the fast approaching enemies.

"Stay alert and focused. They are sea dwellers. Without the pressures of the depths, they will be faster and stronger on land," Krad muttered sharply.

All of the sea dwellers shared a similar appearance. They had long green hair, the colour of seaweed. They were tall and pale skinned. The eyes, a milky white, held no trace of a pupil. On the sides of their necks were slits that opened and closed. They resembled gills, but were not as pronounced. The scant clothing they wore was iridescent and scaled.

Krad brought forth his sword. His sword flashed time and again, each graceful arc of movement like a dance. The strikes that connected were taking deep bites and leaving oozing wounds behind. The wounds were slowing them down, but the determination to continue could be seen in their eyes. Krad took the time to analyse his opponent. The attacks were not as controlled as they should have been. There were strong emotions involved. This attack was personal. Why?

His sword lashed out, catching his attacker's leg. He pulled swiftly downward and the demon hit the ground. In seconds, Krad had his foot on the sea dweller's throat. Gasping for air, he writhed and clawed at the foot pressing him deeper into the ground. The gill-like slits on his neck were now half buried in the grainy sand. Any more pressure from the foot and the sea dweller would not be able to breathe at all.

"Why have you attacked us? Where is Mizu? Does she condone your actions against her allies?"

"I see no allies! I see only traitors. And your cowardly attack on our city left Lady Mizu severely injured. We do not yet know if she will live!" the demon spat.

Krad was so shocked that his disbelief flashed briefly on his face.

"What is this you speak of? I have ordered no attack on your city, nor would my counterpart. What would we gain by attacking an ally in a time of peace?"

"You want to take our lands. You aren't satisfied with what you have. You want more. Your kind always does."

Krad snorted.

"Even if that were true, why would I want to rule a land of water? I am a creature of the land. I breathe air, not water."

"You lie! Our true ally told us of your treachery when her and her forces drove your army away from our city. She carried Mizu to us, still broken and bleeding from your unprovoked attack."

"And this true ally you speak of. Did it never occur to you that her presence was suspiciously convenient? Has Mizu named me as her attacker?"

"She is still unconscious. What is it you are saying? Speak plainly."

"I am telling you that I did not order an attack on your city. Nor was I present to carry out such an attack."

"How can I trust you? How can I be sure?"

"Describe Mizu's wounds to me. Were they festering?"

The demon briefly closed his eyes.

"No they were not. They appeared to be inflicted by a whip."

"Give me the name of this supposed ally who would falsely accuse me. I am willing to bet it was a lady, with blue hair and yellow eyes."

The demon's surprise showed on his face.

"How did you know?"

"She's made several attempts on my girlfriend's life," Dark spat.

Krad removed his foot from the demon's neck and offered a hand to assist him to his feet.

"You have been used. Amaterasu has fooled you into battle. She seeks my death at the hands of another. One more cowardly act committed by one who has no honour."

The demon took the hand and gained his feet.

"Brothers. Heed me. Our fight is not with the Black Wings. We have been duped. We must return home and gather our forces to aid our ally in the defeat of our true enemy."

"That is unnecessary," Dark interrupted, "We're more than a match for Amaterasu.

"Go in peace. We ask only that you send word of Mizu's condition. An ally's well being is of great concern," Krad interjected. The dweller bowed to Krad and Dark and collected his followers. They were in various states of injury. Krad turned to assess the damage to his team when they sensed the powerful surge of energy.

"Faye."

Dark took off, his movements no more than a blur, Krad hot on his heels.

* * *

_Diary entry 74._

_So there **is** a land under the sea? I'm really wondering if Disney was in on some secret when he made 'The Little Mermaid'._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Yay! Another chapter, with a kick-ass battle scene. This chapter (and a few more to come!) was inspired by** XXTakaraXX**. Thanks!**

**Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page********: **www. facebook pages /Princess -Kanakos -Fanfiction / 516288011749438? ref= hl ******(just remove all the spaces!)**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x **


	35. Return of the Yōso Miko?

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** All or Nothing - Brand X Music, Volume 10. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Faye was beginning to wind down after a thorough purging of her anger, where nearly every second word seemed to be 'fuck'. Daisuke had been silent throughout the tirade. He understood Faye's anger. He had gotten to know Faye well during the last few weeks. He had heard the whispered conversations between his mother and grandfather about her powers.

Faye was not a weak little girl, and Daisuke could understand her anger at being cosseted like a porcelain doll. Of course, he understood Dark's attitude too. He was...well, _Dark_. Even if he weren't a magical being, Dark was obsessively protective of his friends and family under ordinary circumstances. With Faye… and a price on her head… Well, it was no small wonder that he didn't have her locked away somewhere. It was a clear statement that he not only respected her power, but her feelings as well.

Daisuke sensed the return of the creatures. Only there were more of them. A lot more. Several had moved to engage Dark and Krad. When they discovered the battle on the beach, they had returned, secure in the knowledge that there would be no aid from that end. They advanced, knowing there was only one measly boy standing between them and their objective. Daisuke sat down, his back against the tree.

"We seem to be in a little bit of trouble."

Faye joined him on the ground. She had felt the approach of the creatures as well. And it appeared, for some reason, their confidence had increased significantly.

"What do you mean?"

"I only have one clip for the.45 and a backup, but it's only a .38 with six rounds. Looks like this is gonna be hand to hand. We can't expect help from Dark."

"What the-" Faye shook her head. Not the time to ask why _Daisuke_ - sweet, gentle Daisuke - was a walking arsenal. "Never mind. Why not?"

"There's no tsunami. He's got his own hands full."

Faye turned concerned eyes toward the beach. She couldn't think about that now. She had to focus.

"We need a plan."

"How long can you hold that barrier?"

"I don't know. A while I suppose. But I don't think you can shoot from inside it."

"Don't intend to. The barrier is for you."

"Don't piss me off, Daisuke. I'm not cowering inside a barrier while you take them all on."

Daisuke gave a short laugh.

"Now, why doesn't that surprise me? I guess I can only pray for a swift death then, because Dark will kill me for putting you in danger. I think these guys will be a little more merciful."

Faye had to laugh before sitting up sharply, alert and tense.

"They're coming."

Her eyes scanned the ground, looking carefully for something as she patted her hands along the pavement. Daisuke looked at her curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for something to throw."

Daisuke straightened and removed a big lump of material from his pocket, handing it to Faye.

"Ever thrown a shuriken?"

Faye took the lump of material, unwrapped it, and removed a few throwing stars from it, laying the rest at her feet.

"Nope. But it doesn't matter. Whatever happens, don't get in front of me."

"If we can clear a path, we can put up a barrier to keep them out."

Faye held one of the shurikens in her right hand. Closing her eyes, it began to glow a soft pearly green. Daisuke felt the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. He knew the power that mikos were said to possess. He was now witnessing it first hand.

Daisuke raised his .45 to take aim, intending to pick off the strange creatures who got past Faye, if any did. He watched as Faye flicked her wrist as if the shuriken were a Frisbee. The green glow intensified and spread out as it sailed toward the first group. All those engulfed in the light shimmered and disintegrated into dust. It gave the remaining creatures momentary pause, but not for long. They regrouped and charged ahead. Faye infused another shuriken with her power. The second attack wave fell to miko energy. Those who were left began to rethink their plan of attack. No one had told them their target was a miko.

There had been no mikos of any significant power in centuries. Not since magical beings had begun concealing themselves. It was believed that the mikos had outlived their usefulness now. Not since the Yōso miko* had any possessed such power.

* * *

Faye was breathing hard. The demons had halted their head on charge. Thank god. Using her weird powers was a drain on her energy.

The creatures that were left had devised a new strategy. Daisuke shifted to put herself behind Faye, facing outward. The enemy were spreading out to surround them. Daisuke raised his weapon, while Faye charged another shuriken.

There were only a handful of them left, but they were so spread out that Faye couldn't take out more than one or two at a time. And she only had two shurikens left. Once the last one was gone, she had no doubt that they would attack.

Faye made a decision. She trusted Daisuke. She had seen him shoot, never once missing his moving targets. Daisuke had not used any of his remaining ammo, and he had said he had another gun with six more shots. She launched the shuriken, taking out two more of the suckers. As she charged the other one, she took a step backward, bringing her closer to the man at her back.

"This is my last one. Once I throw it, start shooting. There will only be a few left."

Daisuke nodded. Then realizing that Faye couldn't see him, he answered.

"Got it. I don't suppose you want to go along with the barrier idea?"

Silence was his answer as the last shuriken took out another two. Daisuke hit the ground and began firing. Faye was exhausted. Using so much energy had taken a toll on her. She sank to the ground as she heard Daisuke's shots. Daisuke dropped the .45 and pulled his .38 from its holster. He hit the last visible enemy and it went down. He turned quickly to assess Faye's condition.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. A little tired…"

Daisuke holstered his weapon and sat down beside her, feeling exhausted himself. He didn't have time to get comfortable, as Dark fairly exploded between the two of them. Daisuke glanced up from kissing the pavement to see him on his knees beside Faye, examining her for any scratches or bruises. As he smothered her in his embrace, two trembling arms went around him.

"You're ok."

Daisuke watched lazily through ruby eyes as he slumped, exhausted against the tree. His eyes lingered on the face of his former enemy. His golden eyes were suspiciously damp. Daisuke blinked, processing the thought slowly until his jaw dropped.

_Oh, no way._

* * *

_Diary entry 75._

_Daisuke was acting weird when we took him home. He was looking at me like I had two heads. I don't have a zit, do I? _

_That's the last thing I need._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Yay! Another kick-ass battle scene. This chapter was inspired by** XXTakaraXX**. Thanks! Also, apologies for the delay; life is all in my face atm, but I should be alright soon enough! ****Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page; link is on my profile!**

***Yōso miko. Yōso= Element. Miko=Priestess. Both of them together means Elemental Priestess, or Priestess of the Elements**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	36. Careful Planning

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** Black Blade - Two Steps from Hell. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"Put me down, Dark. I can walk," I protested half-heartedly

"Shut up. Spare us both the indignity of picking you up off the ground, Faye," he retorted.

I shut up. I didn't know why I felt the need to complain. It really felt good to be in his arms. Habit? Probably. And habits were hard to break. I shrugged minutely as I lay my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, yawning. It would allow me to pretend, even if only for a moment.

* * *

When they reached Daisuke's home, Dark nipped upstairs to put Faye somewhere quiet, leaving his other half and ex-tamer alone. Before they had left the main square, Faye had fallen asleep, and she still had not stirred. Krad could feel her energy. It was strong and stable. He raked a hand through his hair. If not for Daisuke's preparations, the outcome of tonight could have been much different.

Amaterasu's days were numbered. He would find her. Nothing would stop him from killing that bitch. His eyes flashed coldly. He would remain calm. His rage was reserved for the one who would feel its bite.

* * *

Daisuke had claimed a chair beside his parents and surrendered to his thoughts. Faye could have been lost to them tonight. She had been injured before. But this was worse. Because she was caught up in something she couldn't understand? Because this was a time where magic was supposed to be limited to fairytales? He didn't know. He only knew that she had to be protected. And that was a promise he could keep.

He folded his hands under his chin, ruby eyes watching the golden angel across the room. Krad was probably the most controlled right now then he had ever been. But Daisuke knew what was lurking just below the surface. Just beyond those eyes. Any semblance of a justifiable death for this mysterious Amaterasu was long gone. When Krad got his hands on her, it would make some of the things humans did to each other seem tame in comparison. And damn the consequences.

He couldn't let him do it. Faye would never understand. She had spent time around magic. And she understood the hidden world to some degree. But she would not be okay with this. Even if she didn't have to watch it, she would know. She knew Krad was a killer. Hell, he'd tried to kill her. But she believed he was different now.

How wrong she was.

He just hid his nature better. For her. He was still just as ruthless as he had ever been. Just as quick to deal with a threat as he was before. Only now he was careful to conceal that side of himself from her. She would not understand when his control snapped. She believed him strong enough to hold on to his civilization. To be able to grant mercy. If only she knew. After four centuries of growth and change, Krad still had no mercy.

No, he couldn't let him do this.

Daisuke knew what he had to do. It would be difficult. Understatement? Yeah. But he would get Krad to agree to it. Even if he had to fight him before gaining that agreement. He knew he'd get his ass handed to him, but he would not back down on this. And he was not above using Krad's attachment for Faye to gain the desired outcome.

He stayed quiet when Dark came into the room. He knew Faye was alright. Dark was too calm for it to be otherwise.

"Daisuke, ring Riku and her sister as soon as we're finished here. It's about time they know just what we're up against, and the danger they'll be in."

Daisuke nodded, even though he knew that the conversation would not be good. He had been so determined to keep Riku out of this. Not allowing her to participate in a battle that, quite frankly, she had no part in. At this rate, he would be lucky if she broke up with him - though he really didn't want that to happen.

"Towa, I want Amaterasu found. Spread the word."

"Instruct them that she's not to be touched. She is mine," Krad interjected.

Towa nodded, her merry green eyes unusually solemn.

"Emiko, you and Kosuke find out as much as you can about Amaterasu's movements and behaviour. See if there's a pattern anywhere," Dark continued, folding his arms, "I'm sure Krad will be able to help you with that."

His golden counterpart nodded stiffly.

"We will have to start Faye's training once she has had time to rest and recover. Now that she knows that something of this magnitude, there is no need for continued secrecy. We will be better equipped to protect her here. When she awakes, I will make sure she understands this."

He ignored Dark's snort. He knew that she would be less than cooperative. Sometimes it really irked him that Dark knew her so well.

"I'll ask Chouko and Keiko to see to the cleanup. They'll know what to do," Dark offered. "I'll also ask Miyako to do a thorough sweep of the area, and place some wards in a couple of locations."

When Dark was done, Daisuke stood up.

"Go back to your own suite. Take the wolf with you."

They all looked to Dark for confirmation. Daisuke rolled his eyes.

"You heard me. Everybody out. I need to have a talk with Krad. Alone," he said pointedly, looking at his former 'other self'. Dark nodded and the room cleared. Emiko was the last one out, her brown eyes solemn as the door closed. When the door closed behind them, Krad glared at Daisuke.

"What do you want, boy?"

Daisuke sat back down in his chair.

"Well, I'm not about to confess or anything. I don't swing that way."

He gestured at a chair.

"Sit down. We have some things to talk about."

Krad growled a warning, but sat down in the chair provided. Daisuke didn't waste any time getting to the point.

"You can't go after Amaterasu."

Krad clenched his fists, his knuckles cracking ominously.

"That bitch will die by _my_ hand. And it will serve as an example to all who would even consider attacking me and mine."

"And I'm telling you, you can't. Not like this. Miss Clarke will never understand. And you can't keep it from her."

"She will understand."

Daisuke shook his head.

"I know her better than you do. Better than you ever will if you really think she'll be alright with this."

"She will understand I have to do this. Once I explain-"

Daisuke shook his head.

"Right. Sure she will. You tried to kill her. More than once, if I remember correctly. She's now your friend. Did you forget that?"

Krad frowned. He had a point. Faye was never one to hold grudges - for long. Daisuke could see his brother was at least considering his words.

"She thinks you've changed. She would never believe you capable of the torture you have planned for Amaterasu. Do you want to shatter her illusion? Once you do, you can never go back. She will always look at you through different eyes."

Krad sighed.

"What would you have me do? I will not let her go."

Daisuke was glad to see that Krad could be reasonable. He was not sure he would have been if the situations were reversed.

"Call a council meeting. Bring formal charges and let the council deal with it. You have enough evidence now. The sea dwellers will give testimony, won't they? That act alone will be sure to piss off the council. She's trying to start a war. If she had succeeded, all of your kind would have been involved. It would have jeopardized your concealment from other humans. I'm sure they will see it as an act of treason. Then, when the council calls for his death, Miss Clarke can't blame you."

Krad was thoughtful.

"Your idea has merit. I will think on it."

* * *

_Diary entry 76._

_After a long, nice sleep and a bath, I felt so much better. I could almost kid myself into believing that the attack never happened._

_I __never __could lie to myself convincingly._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Ooh, plans are being made! Intense! This chapter was inspired by** XXTakaraXX**. Thanks! Again, apologies for the delay; life is STILL all in my face. ****Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page; link is on my profile!**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	37. Recesses of Memory

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** X-Ray Dog - Dethroned. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

_Thwap._

I _mff_'ed and rubbed my face sleepily. My nose stung.

_Thwap. Thwap_.

Now it was my cheeks. My eyes drifted open and, almost immediately, I scrunched up my face in surprise. A curvy, brown-haired girl with a rosebud mouth and a serious expression was leaning over me. Her hair was tied neatly into a long, glossy plait that reached the small of her back. She wore jeans and a ribbed turquoise tank top that matched her eyes. She held a ruler between her fingers, poised to pelt.

I scrambled backward in the bedsheets and shielded my face. I looked down, still trying to get my bearings, and remembered the bed I had indiscriminately slept in the night before - Daisuke's. Now this stranger who'd pelted me back into consciousness looked ready to chuck another ball.

"Good," she said in a cool voice. "You're awake."

"Who are you?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm Kasumi Fujiyama," the girl replied crisply. "We're in the same math class."

"I didn't know I was supposed to have a guest this early." I knew instantly from the expression on Kasumi's face that this was the wrong thing to say.

"Well, excuse _me_, but Niwa called and asked for me to help you train," she snapped icily, "And I start early, Miss Clarke. Problem?"

"Um, no?" I shook my head. "But what training?"

"They didn't tell you?" The girl's sea-blue eyes seemed to zone in on the big black shirt I was wearing. I wondered briefly where my dress had gone. "Lucky me."

I was speechless.

"Sorry." Kasumi exhaled and adjusted her tone, parking herself on the edge of the bed. "I'm an only child. I'm trying to be less harsh when I meet people."

"Is it working?" I was an only child too, but I wasn't nasty to every stranger I came into contact with. At least, I didn't _think_ I was.

"What I mean is ..." Kasumi shifted uncomfortably. "I'm not used to..this. Can we"- she cleared her throat -"rewind?"

"That'd be nice."

"Alright." Kasumi took a deep breath. "You are going to be training with me, from around six in the morning until eight or nine at night. I was asked by Niwa to do this, and since I respect him,I agreed. He mentioned you had some powers and also that someone was after you. This is happening-" she pointed at me "- no negotiating."

She slipped off the bed, tossing a small duffle bag at me before leaving the room. After digging through it to find my essentials, I changed quickly, brushed out the tangles in my hair, and freshened up before heading downstairs, where Kasumi was waiting - and Dark.

"Morning, gorgeous," he winked, wrapping an arm around my waist as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Morning Dark," I muttered, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. "Are you ready to go?" I asked Kasumi.

"Of course," she answered coolly, opening the door, "Please, follow me."

* * *

Kasumi led us across the town to a shine built into the hill, with at least a few hundred steps to climb. Once seated inside, with some tea in our hands, I took the plunge.

"So, Kasumi," I began hesitantly, "What are we doing here?

"I told you, we need to train," she replied, taking another sip of tea, "And what better way to train, then this?"

"If this is training, I might as well have stayed at home," I snapped, slamming my tea-cup down on the floor, "We're drinking tea, for fuck's sake!"

"And she's off," Dark muttered from his lounging position in the sun.

"Don't push it, fluffy," I growled, pointing at him warningly.

"Faye," Kasumi called, drawing my attention away from my boyfriend.

"What?" I muttered, watching as a large, flat metal basin was placed in front of her by a youngish girl, as well as a pitcher of water.

"Will you look into the mirror?" Kasumi asked quietly, her eyes intently fixed on me. "The mirror shows many things."

"Will it hurt?" I nearly slapped myself. What a childish thing to say!

"Of course not," Kasumi replied easily, "Someone will be watching over you."

I drew in a long sigh.

"Fine, I'll look," I said with a nod. My gaze turned to Dark, and in another childlike gesture, held out my hand to him.

"Will you stay with me?" I pleaded, "I need you."

Dark sat up and caught my hand within his, glancing into my eyes, then at Kasumi, his own gaze uncertain, but hopeful.

"Your life, Dark, is already inseparable from hers," Kasumi said quietly, answering his unspoken question, "There is no need to worry. She needs to do this."

"That's fine by me," he said, his warm fingers weaving through mine, and tightening gently.

I looked into his eyes and tried to smile in spite of the feeling I was getting in my gut. I _needed_ to do this? How difficult would this be if I needed to do it?

"Don't be afraid," Dark murmured, moving aside a lock of hair to nuzzle my cheek, "I'll be right here.

I smiled softly, my breath coming faster as my gaze flickered to the basin where Kasumi sat, tall and regal, pouring a clear, steady stream of water from the pitcher.

I glanced at her face as she drew her pitcher back, and nodded to me. With a deep breath, I drew near to the basin, wondering what I would see.

I rested my hands gently at the edge and peered down into the water, still rippling faintly, and into the eyes of my reflection, seeing a face that was curious, and expectant, but which softened as Dark's reflection appeared beside mine, and grinned. His hand cupped my shoulder, and I reached up, taking it into my own, comforted by the feel of his warm fingers.

My heart caught on a beat as the reflection in the water shifted and changed, darkening to a night sky above a mountain road. I saw the dark shape of a car, the tires screeching, as the driver struggled to maintain control. Out of nowhere, a hairpin curve appeared before the car, and the inhabitants, unable to stop the speeding car, screaming in terror as the metal of the carrier crumpled easily and let them pass into gravity's hold, going down, down,down...

I could practically taste the fear and hopelessness. The man had been defeated, the woman certain then, that her treasure, her baby would be killed along with them, as the ground zoomed up to meet them and then...

A horrible, screeching twisting sound of metal and bone.

And then, out of the night, a hooded woman appeared, a sword in her hand as she cautiously approached the smashed vehicle as it rested in the valley, a wheel still spinning slowly. Beside me, I felt Dark's hand tightening on my shoulder.

Within a matter of only a few moments, she had pulled the couple from the car and had known there was nothing she could do, pieces of their car scattered across the grass, and the image of the woman stood alone, her chest heaving with exertion.

But as she turned and darted to the woman's side, her lips, which had been pressed into a thin line, softened, as she replaced her sword and reached into the car once last time.

I drew in a long sigh, and I felt Dark's hand slide to my waist, steadying me as the woman smoothed the cloth away from the face of a sleeping toddler, and the woman in the mirror saw the infant's face for the first time.

The baby stirred now, and opened sleepy eyes, seeing her. I knew then, that this child was me. I could almost remember this moment, buried in the recesses of memory, a pair of hands cradling me, strong, yet so gentle, a face, and eyes that were so captivating.

The dying woman spoke, her words echoing in my ears.

"_Her father...mother...dead. No family,_" she rasped quietly, "_Name...Faye Alexandra...Clarke._"

The cloaked woman gave no visible response, but it seemed to content the dying one who nodded wearily, and lay her head down upon her arm, closing her eyes.

The image faded, blurred, and the mirror grew dark, reflecting only the faces of myself and Dark as we peered down into the water.

I sighed. I almost released the edge of the basin, almost stepped back, when something happened. Bright light erupted from the water, white and blinding, and enveloped me within it. I gasped, and tried to stumble back, when I realized that the basin was no longer there. I wasn't even in the shrine, any more. I peered about me, starting to panic once I saw that Kasumi and Dark weren't with me, but that I was surrounded by light.

"Do not be afraid, young one."

It was a female voice, and I turned to see what appeared to be a girl near my own age coming towards me, the only person I could see in the midst of the light. She was clothed in snow-white robes, as pure as an angel's wing. Her hair was long and a dark brown; her eyes were hazel flecked with amber, bright, and kind as they looked at me.

"Where am I? Where are Dark, and Kasumi?" I asked quietly, "And who are you?"

"You are in a dream created by the mirror," she explained gently, "Your friend and your love are still beside you, for your physical form is still within the shrine. They cannot see what you see, for to their eyes, you are in a trance. And my name is Kaya."

"Kaya?" I breathed quietly.

She smiled, and nodded, extending her hand.

"I came by way of the rivers and the streams here to the waters of the mirror to be your guide."

"My guide?" I asked, hesitantly slipping my hand into hers, "But why would I need a guide?"

Kaya smiled gently and shook her head. She was leading me, and she was walking beside me, but the light around us didn't change. Except for the movement of my feet, I wouldn't have known I was going anywhere at all.

"I have envisioned this many times," Kaya said quietly, "But now that you are here, I do not know where to start. There is so much to tell you."

I sighed, but didn't speak, waiting for Kaya to continue. She took her eyes away from my own, and looked ahead, indicating with her free hand that I look also, and I did, the white light clearing, brushed back, like fog before a gentle wind, to reveal a circle set upon ground, encircled by a ring of dozens and dozens of girls. All of them were around my own age, some of them dark, some fair, others plain, a few beautiful, most healthy, a few sickly, and all of them from different places around the world. I glanced at Kaya, silently pleading.

"They are generations of Yōso miko," Kaya explained, "They cannot see us, for this is a vision of the past. Do you know them, young one?"

I drew in a breath, astonished that I did. They seemed familiar, like friends I'd known and loved once, but forgotten, and only now remembered.

"How?" I whispered through cold lips.

"How, indeed," Kaya said wryly, "The question is, how do I..." She paused.

"Maybe do one of those 'I-have-good-news-and-bad-news' kind of things?" I suggested.

"Very well. Which do you want first?"

"Most people want the good news first."

"Maybe so," Kaya said. "But you are worlds away from most people."

"Okay, I'll take the bad news first."

Kaya bit her lip. "Then promise me you will not leave before I get to the good news?"

I had no plans to leave. Not when he might be about to offer up some answers to the long list of questions that had been amassing over the past few weeks.

"I am going to tell you the truth," she said. "You will not believe me, but you deserve to know."

"Okay." A raw knot of pain took hold of my guts, and I could feel my knees start to shake. Kaya paced back and forth, then took a deep breath.

"In the Bible..."

I groaned. I couldn't help it; I had a knee-jerk reaction to religious talk. Besides, I wanted to discuss how in the seven hells did I know all those girls, not some Bible fairytale. The Bible wasn't going to hold the answers to any of the questions I had.

"I know, I do not like this either, but please. Just listen," she said pleadingly. "In the Bible, you know how God insists everyone should love him with all their soul? How it has to be unconditional?"

I shrugged.

"More or less."

"Well." Kaya paused delicately. "That request does not only apply to people."

"What do you mean? Who else? Animals?"

"Exactly. Like the serpent, for example. He was damned after he tempted Eve. Cursed to slither on the ground forever."

Kaya ran her fingers through her hair.

"What I am trying to say...you could say that I am damned, too, Faye. I have been damned for a long, long time." Kaya spoke sharply, bitterly. "I made a choice once, a choice that I believed in; that I still believe in, even though-"

"I don't understand," I said confusedly, shaking my head.

"Of course you do not," Kaya replied distractedly. "And I never was the best at explaining things. But all I can do is try."

"Okay," I said. She was confusing me, and she'd barely even said anything yet. But I tried to act less lost than I felt.

"As I said, I once made a choice, love over a friend," she explained, taking my hands and holding them tightly. "I keep making that choice. Over and over again. And each time, it ends painfully."

_Over and over again._

The words made me feel sick. I closed my eyes and pulled away my hands. Why was she harping on about her own relationships? Like my own wasn't complicated enough. As if to remind me about Risa, a sharp pain flared in my ribs. Kaya squeezed my fingers.

"Look at me," she pleaded. "This is where it becomes difficult."

I opened my eyes.

"The person I fall in love with each time..." Kay paused, biting her lip. "He is your lover."

* * *

_Diary entry 77._

_Oh. My. God._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Le WHAT!?****Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page; link is on my profile!**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	38. Lethal Eloquence

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** Mark Petrie - Lethal Eloquence. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

I'd been holding my breath, and meant to exhale, but it came out as a nasty, cutting laugh.

"Right, Kaya," I said, starting to stand up. "Wow, you really _are_ damned. That sounds horrible."

"Listen." She pulled me back down with a force that made my shoulder ache. Her eyes flashed a bright amber and I could tell she was getting pissed. Well, so was I. "I am begging you, let me explain." Her voice shook, but Kaya kept talking, a stream of words pouring out of her mouth. "In this place I watch babies being born, and grow up, and fall in love. I watch them have children of their own and grow old. I watch them die. I am condemned, Faye, to watch it all over again and again. Everyone but me." Her eyes were glassy, her voice hoarse. "I do not get to fall in love-"

"Hey!" I protested weakly. "I've already fallen in love."

"I do not have babies and grow old."

"Why not?"

"I come along every twenty years."

"What -"

"We meet. We always meet, somehow we're always thrown together, no matter where I go, no matter how I try to distance myself from him. It never matters. I always find him."

She was staring down at her hands now, her pale, slender fingers furling and unfurling into fists.

"And every time we meet, I fall for him -"

"Hang on -"

"I can resist or flee or try my hardest not to respond, but it makes no difference. He falls in love with me, and I with him."

"Is that so terrible?"

"And it kills me."

"Stop it!" I cried. "What are you trying to do? Make me swear off relationships?"

"No."

"If you don't want me to date a guy you love," I spat, hoping that it was all an elaborate joke, a wind-up, not the truth. It couldn't be the truth, "there's probably a better way to do it."

"I know you do not believe me. This is why I could not tell you until now, when I have to tell you. Because I thought this time would be different...now I do not understand anything."

"Different."

She nodded.

"You thought it would be different."

She nodded again, having the grace to look a little sheepish.

"You were not supposed to meet him," she muttered.

"Not supposed to," I continued, threading my fingers together, "and yet I did. You really think that I'd just blindly obey you, or fate, or whatever?"

"Based on previous experience," she said hoarsely. "Yes."

"That's just crazy," I said. I wanted to be mad at her for making up such a crazy story when she should be explaining herself. But something was there, like an itch at the back of my mind, telling me not to run, but to stick around and listen as long as I could.

"What are you?" I asked. "Some kind of -"

"I was an ordinary girl when I was alive, you can be sure of that," she interrupted, brushing a single braid back from her face, "But when one is dead, one has certain...powers. Powers that strengthen over time."

I blew my fringe away from my forehead in annoyance. This was making no sense.

"It didn't take long to realize that I came around every twenty years."

"So you knew I was coming?" I asked dubiously. She looked serious, but I still couldn't believe her. I didn't want to.

Kaya shook her head. "Not the day you showed up. It is not like that. My vision was clouded. I was only recently informed of your arrival."

"Okay," I said slowly. Kaya frowned. "But if this happens every twenty years like you say, you knew you were returning. In some sense, you knew."

"It is complicated."

"If you know all this, Kaya, if you're so smart that you can predict when you'll arrive with a bang, and when you're going to die, and how hard all of that is going to be for you, how could you act so fucking calm? I don't believe you," I snapped. "I don't believe any of this. You're not making any sense."

"There are no instructions for how to explain this...thing," she pleaded. "I am doing the best I can. I want you to believe me. What do I need to do?"

"Tell a different story," I said bitterly. "Make up a better excuse."

"And yet you know in your heart it is true." He clasped her knees and looked her deeply in the eye. "I knew it when he followed me to the top of Corcovado in Rio, when I wanted to see the statue up close. I knew it when he carried you two sweaty miles to the River Jordan after I got sick outside Jerusalem. I knew it when I was his nurse in that Italian hospital during the first World War, and before that when he hid in my cellar during the tsar's purge of St. Petersburg. When he scaled the turret of my castle in Scotland during the Reformation, and danced me around and around at the king's coronation ball at Versailles. I was the only woman dressed in black. There was that artists' colony in Quintana Roo, and the protest march in Cape Town where we both spent the night in prison. The opening of the Globe Theatre in London. We had the best seats in the house. And when his ship wrecked in Tahiti, I was there, as I was when he was a convict in Melbourne, and a pickpocket in Nimes, and a monk in Tibet. I turn up everywhere, always, and sooner or later I sense all the things I have just told _you_. But you will not let yourself accept what you feel might be the truth."

Kaya stopped to catch her breath and looked past me, unseeing. Then she reached over, pressing her hand to my knee.

"I know all of these things and so do you, young one," Kaya said, leaning into me so that our foreheads touched, "because you are _me_, Faye. You are the latest version, the most complete, the best one. You are the one who can break this cycle."

I was trembling. It was all too much to even begin to think about. I pushed away from Kaya and stood up, wiping my sticky hands on my jeans. My head was spinning. I had lived _before_?

"Faye."

"I think I need to go somewhere, by myself, to lie down."

"You are not well."

"No."

"I am so sorry," Kaya sighed. "I do not know what I expected to happen, telling you. I should not have..."

I had to get away. The way Kaya was looking at me, I could tell she wanted me to say I would stay, that we would talk about things more, but I wasn't sure that was a good idea. The more she said, the more I felt something waking up inside me - something I wasn't sure I was ready for.

I didn't feel crazy anymore - and I wasn't sure Kaya was, either. To anyone else, her explanation would have made less and less sense as it went along. To me... I wasn't sure yet, but what if Kaya's words were answers that could make sense out of my mess of a life? I didn't know. I felt more afraid than I ever had before.

I shook my head and started stalking off. A few strides away, I stopped and slowly turned. Kaya hadn't moved.

"What is it?" she asked, lifting her chin and pinning me with sad hazel eyes. I stood where I was, at a distance from her.

"I promised you I'd stick around long enough to hear the good news."

She smiled tightly.

"The good news is that you're still alive."

* * *

_Diary entry 78._

_..._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Update! Hell yeah! Slightly later than I wanted it to be! I'm updating this every Monday from now on! ****Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page; link is on my profile!**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	39. Impossible Truth

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** Brand X - Dawn of Discovery. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

I collapsed on my bed, giving the springs a jolt. After I'd fled the shrine - and Dark. God, how could I even _begin _to explain this to him? - I'd sprinted home, barged up the stairs and locked myself into my room. The curtains were drawn, and I hadn't bothered to turn on a light, so I'd tripped over my desk chair and stubbed my toe hard. I curled into a ball and gripped my throbbing foot. At least the pain was something _real_ that I could cope with, something sane and of this world. I was so glad to be alone.

There was a knock on the door.

I groaned. I could _not_ catch a break.

I ignored the knock. I didn't want to see anyone, and whoever it was would get the hint. Another knock.

"I know that you're in there."

Krad. I couldn't see Krad right now. I'd either sound crazy if I tried to explain all that had happened to me in the few hours, or I'd _go_ crazy trying to put on a normal face and keep it to myself.

Finally, I heard a tut of impatience, and the balcony door unlocked itself and opened to reveal an annoyed golden angel. My initial 'Krad, now isn't the time' turned into a long, lonely whimper on its journey from my brain to my mouth. Instantly, he was by my side, pulling my head onto his lap as his wings enveloped us in snow-white softness.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly, his gloved hands stroking my hair. I groaned.

"Do me a favour? Don't ask."

He shrugged and continued petting me as I shut my eyes and went back to my own, personal bubble of turmoil.

I wanted to blame Kaya for unleashing this out-of-control feeling inside me, and for a second, she tried to imagine her life without any paranormal activity: no ghosts, no magic, no artwork-come-to-life boyfriend. Except that was impossible. And now I had to figure out a way to wade through all the strange things Kaya'd told me.

But at the edge of my mind, she kept spiraling back to what he'd said about the times her and Dark'd spent together in the past. Maybe I couldn't exactly imagine the moments she'd described or the places she mentioned, but in a strange way, her words weren't shocking at all. It was all somehow familiar.

For example, I had always hated dates. Even the sight of them made me feel queasy.

I'd started claiming I was allergic so my foster parents would stop trying to sneak them into things I'd eat. And I'd beg Kyouya to let me to Brazil for the entire five years he'd adopted me, though I never could explain exactly why I wanted to go. And it wasn't only that. I was also the one who saw ghosts, the one who kept finding myself involved in the deaths of innocent people, even from a young age.

I'd been trying not to think about my parents when Kaya started talking about her own deaths - how she had died so many times. If there had been any way to fathom such a thing, I would have wanted to ask whether she ever felt responsible. For the choice that she made.

Something heavy landed with a thud on my legs. I bolted upright, yelping in pain as I rubbed my calves and squinted at the bed covers.

"Kasumi asked me to give this to you," a lazy voice drawled from the balcony. I groaned again.

"Dark, as nice as that is, I'd like to be left alone without random booked being thrown at my legs," I snapped. I heard a snort.

"If you wanted to be alone, then why is he here?" came the cocky retort.

"Oh fuck off," I grumbled, feeling a sliver of amusement through my bond with Krad.

_Behave._

_He is being a pest._

_True. Be a darling and kick him out, would you? I've got a bugger of a headache._

_Fine._

Krad shifted off the bed, and I opened my eyes just in time to see him tackle Dark out of the room and over the balcony. Chuckling, I scooted the book up towards me with my foot, hand groping until my fingers gripped soft leather. The book in my hands was ordinary brown leather, no title, no author. I sat up with my legs dangling over the edge of the bed. Just holding the book gave me a strange, warm buzzing sensation just below my skin. The book felt almost alive in my hands. I cracked it open, expecting to have to decode some table of contents or dig through an index at the back.

I never got beyond the first page.

Pasted inside the front cover of the book was a sepia-toned photograph. It was clearly very old, printed on yellowing albumen paper. Someone had scrawled in ink at the bottom: _Portsmouth, 1857_.

Heat flashed across my skin. I yanked my jumper over my head but still felt hot in my tank top.

The memory of Kaya's voice sounded hollow in my mind. _I come along every twenty years. He falls in love with me, and I with him. And it kills me._

_He's my love, Faye. For me, he's all there is._

I fingered the outline of the picture glued inside the book. Because, unless every word Kaya said had been true, it made no sense at all.

A young man, with long dark hair and darker eyes, posed elegantly in a trim black coat. His raised chin and well-defined cheekbones made his fine attire look even more distinguished, but it was his lips that gave me a heartattack. The exact shape of his smile, combined with the look in those eyes...it added up to an expression that I had seen in these last few weeks.

This man was the spitting image of Dark.

It could have been just a remarkable likeness. Except that the young man in the picture was posed next to a young woman who also looked familiar.

I held the book inches from my face and pored over the woman's image. She wore a ruffled silk ball gown that hugged her body to her waist before billowing out in wide tiers. Lace-up wristlets encased her hands, leaving her fingers bare. Her small teeth showed between her lips, which were parted in an easy smile. She had clear skin a few tones lighter than the man's. Deep-set eyes bordered by thick eyelashes. A flood of hair that fell in thick waves to her waist.

It took a moment for me to remember how to breathe, and even then, she still couldn't tear her strained eyes away from the book. The woman in the photograph?

It was _me_.

Either I had been right, and Dark was just pulling an elaborate joke - or Kaya had been telling the truth.

Dark and I did know one another.

From an altogether different time.

* * *

_Diary entry 79._

_FML. Repeatedly._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Update! Woo! On time and everything! ****Please review people! Also, please check out my facebook page; link is on my profile!**

**Oh yeah, thank you to **mageoflife**,** Areanell**,** Guest**,** ultimatekaibafan** and** Lumina The Wolf **for reviewing. Mageoflife and Areanell, thank you so much. Lovely reviews that prompted me to get moving on this. Get accounts so I can thank you properly, dammit! :P **

**I'm off to bed now; I stayed up until this was finished and it's nearly 6.30am. So, what I'm going to do is sleep for a bit, and then I might get another chapter up before tonight! How about that?**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	40. At the council

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** ET - Katy Perry (Cover by Tiffany Alvord). **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

"Have you calmed down now?" Dark asked again.

"Yes _mom_," I quipped irritably as I ran a hand through my mussed hair, "I'm fine, just like I was two point five seconds ago when you already asked."

"Hey!"

"Leave her alone," Krad said ominously from his corner of the room.

"Are we going back to Daisuke's?" I asked, brushing a stray strand of hair from my face.

"Not right now," Dark mumbled, shifting his gaze. Krad rolled his eyes

"We have called a meeting of the council," he explained, "I, for one, will not delay bringing charges against Amaterasu."

"I see." I paused. "Will I be allowed to go with you? I know humans are barred from council proceedings."

"Yes. Human or no, it is your right to be there as a miko. Especially since the charges involve you."

I didn't know a great deal about the magical council other than its existence and that humans were not permitted to be present during their meetings. I only knew that they addressed magical laws and administered punishment to those who broke them. I wondered who the council members were and if I had ever met any of them.

"Uh, do I have time to freshen up a bit?" I indicated my wrinkled clothes and smudged make-up. "Not exactly the first impression I'd like the council to have of me."

Dark chuckled and helped me up.

"I thought you might say that," he teased, "Just don't take all day."

"I won't be long."

I washed quickly and re-applied my makeup before dressing in a sleeveless denim shirt and a long brown skirt. It was rather informal, but this was supposed to be an informal meeting. Hastily called.

When I came back into my room, Dark guided me towards the full length mirror on the wall and helped me in, saying that Krad was waiting on the other side. Feeling skeptical, I nearly yelped with shock as I walked through a sheet of seemingly solid glass and was standing several feet away from a tall glass building. It looked the same as any other office building I'd seen.

As we walked, Krad explained that the council was headquartered here. The building also housed all of the combined knowledge and history of their kind. It was a huge research facility. Young demons, sprites and nymphs came to study and train. Magic users honed their craft and provided training in concealment spells that kept their world secret from the humans they interacted with on a daily basis.

I was impressed. No one had ever told me that they were so organized. I had honestly believed that demons did not exist in my world. They were here all the time. I was just unaware.

Once I was inside, the demonic auras were almost overwhelming. I had felt nothing outside, which probably meant that the building was contained inside a barrier. I had to squish my energy from flaring in answer. It wouldn't do to piss off a building full of demons I had to meet. Definitely not good for first impressions.

At a glance, the lobby looked like any other office building. The similarities ended there. I'd never seen so many demons in one place before.

"You doing alright, Kitten?" Dark whispered in my ear. I squeezed his hand and nodded, ignoring his use of that damned nickname.

No one approached us as we made our way across the lobby to the elevators, although we clearly got a great deal of attention. That was probably the one thing that stood out about the layout of the lobby. The elevators were located as far away from the front doors as possible. There were also a great many obstacles between the doors and the elevators. It was almost as if it were a first line of defense.

As the elevator doors closed, I twigged that that was exactly what it was. Defense. I wondered when it was that powerful beings had become so afraid of the humans they saw as weak, inferior creatures.

When the doors reopened, we were on the very top floor of the building. That left a lot of expendables between whatever came through the front doors and those in charge. I smirked at the observation. Were they aware of just how much they had in common with humans? I was certainly feeling less intimidated.

There were only two desks in view once we stepped off the elevator. One located on each side of a large set of double doors. A woman sat behind each, looking ordinary enough. I could feel the powerful auras radiating from them both. They weren't there for their looks.

A girl with blood-red hair paced between the desks. She looked up when we approached.

"About time you got here. I've been waiting out here for almost two hours." She watched me curiously, her eyes flickering between shades of red, yellow and orange. "Who's this?"

"My girl," Dark said cockily, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes and stuck out my hand.

"The name's Faye," I supplied, shaking her hand, "And you are..?"

"Chouko," she replied, her hand hot to the touch as she grinned at me. "I thought I recognised you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Beg pardon?"

Chouko leaned forward, her lips right beside my ear.

"Drop the act. I know you know about Kaya."

I froze. Well, shit. Krad took the lead and we passed the guards masquerading as receptionists and entered the council hall, leaving Chouko behind.

It resembled a human courtroom. Except that, as with everything else magical, it was exaggerated. The hall was huge. At the far end, there was an elevated judge's bench that was curved in a semi circle. There were six people seated there. Three chairs were conspicuously empty.

On the floor in front of the bench was a desk. Standing beside the desk was what I guessed was a bailiff. He was _huge_. There was no mistaking the purpose behind his presence, and it wasn't as a court reporter.

The marble floor echoed our footsteps as we approached the bench. Krad stopped a few feet from the bench. Dark and I were directly behind him. I was surprised by the council's appearance. While two of them were women, the rest were all men, and all of them looked as young as Dark and Krad. But then, they'd been young for several hundred years.

The oldest looking among them had long dark hair that fell down her back in a glossy waterfall. Her eyes were dark green, and contrasted nicely with her latte-coloured skin and gold jewelry. I wasn't sure _what_ kind she was, but she seemed to be the head of the council. She was the first one to speak, anyway.

"Why have you called us here, Krad?"

"Greetings to you, Chiharu," Krad said clearly, "It is with great regret and sadness that I must bring charges against a member of the clan."

There were low murmurs among the other council members. Chiharu lifted a solitary eyebrow.

"This is unusual. As one of the most powerful magical beings in existance, you have the right to mete out punishment against any who trespass against you or yours."

"I would be the first to agree with your assessment. However, this concerns a matter of some political delicacy. I would not want there to be any appearance of impropriety."

"Very well. We will hear your complaint and determine if there is to be a formal hearing on the matter."

The other woman sat forward in her chair. Her white hair was twisted into a bun., her skin pale, her eyes an icy blue. Her face, though lovely, was twisted in a sneer as she spoke.

"As a member of this council yourself, you know that you are only permitted one witness to stand with you. All others must be family. Yet here you stand before us with a human. Why have you brought a human before us? It is prohibited. An insult to us all. You…"

She was interrupted by a growl.

"You will show my intended the respect she _deserves_, Yukiko," Dark said in an icy voice that made me shiver, "Especially since it's _Amaterasu _we are charging with her attempted assassination."

Now the murmurs were much louder. Chiharu signaled for order.

"These are very serious charges, Dark. No wonder you did not wish to act on them yourself. I will not ask if you have proof. If you did not have what you believed was sufficient evidence for a ruling in your favor, you would not be here."

Yukiko scoffed.

"This is preposterous. If my student wanted your little human dead, she would be dead."

Dark squeezed my hand tightly.

"If you believe so strongly in her innocence, then you won't mind consenting to Faye's right to protect herself from your student," Krad said smoothly.

"I have no objection to allowing a _human_-" she spat the word as if it were poison. "-to protect herself. It isn't as if she could hurt one as powerful as Amaterasu, now is it?"

Dark smirked and pulled me in front of him.

"I present to the council, Faye Clarke…a Yōso miko," he announced smugly.

I bowed to the council members, but I don't think anyone noticed over the uproar Dark's announcement caused. Yukiko was trying frantically to revoke her agreement that I could protect myself from Amaterasu. Apparently, as Dark told me later, it was common knowledge that Yōso miko were powerful enough to purify almost any demon. Chiharu had a smirk twisted on her full lips.

"You agreed, Yukiko. You cannot go back on your word just because you did not have the foresight to inquire if she indeed had the ability to protect herself. Besides, if Amaterasu is innocent as you maintain, then there is no need for worry. Is there?"

Yukiko settled back in her chair. She looked plenty pissed, but said nothing more. Chiharu turned back to us.

"I believe that answers all of the issues except the charges against Amaterasu."

She conferred briefly with the other council members before calling the bailiff forward.

"The charges have been made and will be answered. Amaterasu is summoned to appear before this council. She has two weeks in which to appear or forfeit any right to defend herself against the charges. Krad, Dark, you will be notified when the hearing will take place. I'm certain it goes without saying that you both and Yukiko will excuse yourselves from your council duties for these proceedings."

She paused, rubbing at a bronze .

"This meeting is ended."

Dark and Krad bowed simultaneously and ushered me out of the hall. Once outside, we were stopped by one of the receptionists.

"Lord Dark, Lady Chiharu asks that you meet with her in her office. She will be there shortly."

He simply nodded and turned to the elevator, Krad and I following him. Once the doors closed, I pulled him down for a kiss.

"You never told me that you were on the council."

"You never asked."

"Very funny mister. Why have you never said anything about going to meetings?"

"Because there has not been a meeting of the council in the last few years," Krad interjected.

"Oh. Then you don't meet regularly?"

"We do," Dark supplied. "Meetings are every ten years unless something comes up, and before you ask, the next meeting is scheduled for three years from now."

"How long have you been on the council?"

"Around three hundred years or so."

The elevator stopped and opened once it reached the fifth floor. Krad led us down a hallway decorated in earth tones. There were a few people hurrying about, going in and out of the doors that lined the hallways. We reached a door at the end of the hallway and Krad went in.

It was an office. The same earth tones seen in the hallway were present. It had an air of understated elegance. Dark made himself at home in one of the chairs in front of the desk while Krad leaned against the wall. I assumed that this was Chiharu's office, but there had been no receptionist, no guards. And we had just walked in. Krad hadn't even knocked.

Dark waved me to the chair next to him.

"Chiharu'll be here in a few. She doesn't stand on ceremony."

That explained a lot. Since he opened the subject, I might as well keep it going.

"Just what is she? Chiharu?"

"She specialises in earth magic, an elemental."

"Does she have children?"

"When I checked last, one hundred and twelve."

My mouth dropped open.

"You're serious?"

"Of course."

"You will meet her husband at the party to introduce you to our society," Krad added.

"Party? When?"

"Soon. You've been claimed in front of the council, kitten," Dark said with a grin, "We've got to move on it ASAP."

I giggled at his arrogance.

"How is it that you can be so sweet and still sound like a jerk?"

"Practice."

Our forgotten audience lost her bid for silence at that statement and laughter was what Chiharu heard when she walked into her office.

"I must say, Krad, that this is quite a lively group. Not exactly what I expected to find after the seriousness of the charges you leveled."

She closed the door behind her and walked over to stand in front of me, her gaze intense. I stared back.

"Congratulations, my dear. I had begun to despair that this boy would ever settle down."

"Thank you, Lady Chiharu," I managed. She chuckled.

"Well done, Dark. She has better manners than most demonesses I know."

She winked at me on the way to her desk, her olive green skirt swishing and her khaki-coloured sari shimmering in the light, golden threads winking.

"You can dispense with the titles, my dear."

She seated herself behind her desk and waved a hand. A barrier shimmered into existence.

"Now that we have no other listeners, you can tell me the real reason you chose not to take care of this little matter yourself. You've never concerned yourself with ruffling political feathers before. Why now?"

"The manner we would've picked to take care of the bitch would distress Faye," Dark said elegantly. My eyes widened at the admission. Chiharu nodded.

"I see. Have you considered that she might refuse the summons?"

"I have," Krad imposed. "Once she is found, she will be watched until the hearing. If she does not appear of her own volition, she will be escorted against her will. One way or another, she will answer the charges."

"You seem confident of a ruling in your favor."

"I am."

"I'm sure you have enough to tie her to this without a doubt?"

"I do. She made a critical error. She involved the sea dwellers."

Chiharu frowned. The sea dwellers were well known to keep to themselves. They rarely ever mixed with others and never concerned themselves with their politics. Dark and Krad were one of the few that the sea dwellers acknowledged as allies.

"How so?"

"She attacked them, claiming it was our order. Mizu is gravely injured."

Chiharu sat back in her chair, her face hard.

"I wondered why we had no word from her. I told Yukiko that her student was out of control. This only reinforces it. She could have started a war. There would be no concealing a war from the humans. There would be destruction on an astronomical scale."

"I have managed to placate the sea dwellers for now. They are leaving it to me to handle the issue. I have had no word on Mizu's condition. If the lack of information is any indication, then I believe she lives still."

"Keep me informed. If Mizu dies, we may yet have a war on our hands."

"I will do everything I can to see that does not happen."

"That's all I can ask of you. Other than to be careful. Amaterasu is dangerous. I can offer no help to you. To maintain my position in these proceedings, I must be impartial. Yukiko would have me removed immediately if she even suspected I was giving you aid."

"I understand."

"We're taking all the necessary precautions to protect Faye," Dark added after Krad had finished, smiling at me, "And she can take care of herself."

"Yes. You must explain to me sometime how the Yōso miko has survived to this time."

"Maybe another time," Dark said swiftly after catching my look.

"Should I expect an invitation soon?"

"We will be sending them out by the end of the week," Krad assured.

"Very good. You must come to dinner one evening. It has been too long since I have seen you both. Faye, you must come as well."

She chuckled and got up to show us out. The barrier dropped and she opened the door.

"Remember my warning Dark. I doubt that Yukiko is a part of Amaterasu's schemes, but she is not above trying to cover up her student's wrongdoings. Make sure your case against her is not only strong, but airtight as well. To satisfy Yukiko and her sympathizers, it must be."

Dark nodded and shook his hand. Krad did the same.

"Don't worry, Chiharu. I've got their backs. Amaterasu's going down," I added cheekily, shaking her hand before being escorted back to the elevator with my two angels.

* * *

Chiharu watched them as they headed for the door. It was nice to see them working together. It had taken centuries for it to come about, but in the end, they had finally come together as brothers. She was pleased that it happened before they managed to kill one another. Gods know they have tried to do just that often enough.

She almost hoped that Amaterasu refused the summons. That would be tantamount to an admission of guilt. It would make things much easier. In the meantime, she would send out her own subordinates to gather information. Faye was right. Amaterasu was going down. Before she destroyed everything they had built over the centuries.

Again.

* * *

In an office several floors up, Yukiko was pacing frantically, making her dark-blue skirts swish madly. There was a knock on her door and she barked a command to enter.

"You called this humble servant, my lady?"

Yukiko stopped her pacing to face a tiny rabbit twitching nervously by the door.

"My student is not answering my summons. Find her. Tell her to get her ass back here. I want to know what the hell she's been up to. And do it before the council's process server finds her. I need time to prepare a defense for her."

The rabbit bowed before scurrying out.

"Of all the fucking humans she had to pick, she had to pick _that_ one."

* * *

_Diary entry 81._

_Council meeting down, party/trial to go. Urgh._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Update! Apologies I didn't put this up last week; I slept far longer then I thought I would. Oh well. At least it's on time!**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	41. Tendrils of Insanity

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** Black Dahlia - Hollywood Undead. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Shoulder length indigo hair ruffled in the warm breeze coming off the ocean. Yellow eyes narrowed in anger stared unseeingly at the pristine beach just feet from the veranda she stood on. Amaterasu did not bother to turn around when she addressed the tiny white rabbit behind her.

"What does the old hag want now, Kanna? It must be something she at least thinks is important for her to send you to track me down on my vacation."

The rabbit bowed.

"Lady Amaterasu. My Lady Yukiko bids you return home with all due haste."

There was a snort of laughter.

"Does she now? And her desires matter to me, why?"

"Lady Yukiko is less than pleased with recent actions you have taken. She wishes to discuss them with you at length."

Amaterasu's eyes widened slightly. The old hag had no way of knowing what her recent actions had been. So what was this summons about?

She turned and gave the messenger an amused smile.

"And what recent actions of mine have my teacher so concerned?"

"Lord Dark and Lord Krad have brought formal charges before the council concerning certain assassination attempts on Lord Dark's intended. They claim that you are the responsible party. The council has accepted the charges and given you two weeks to answer them. They have dispatched a seeker with the summons. My lady requests you return home before the seeker can find you."

Amaterasu turned away from the rabbit to hide her reaction to the news. Well shit. She would have bet that the angels would confront her in battle. Instead, they had brought the council into it. If she had any doubts that the human bitch had made them soft, they were gone now. It only made it more imperative that he purged her human influence from once proud members of the community.

"Tell my teacher that I will speak with her tomorrow. I have a few last minute things to take care of before I return."

The rabbit bowed and lopped away.

Amaterasu continued to stare at the waves crashing on the beach. What were those damn bastards up to? There was more to this than appeared on the surface. Had they figured it out? Amaterasu shook her head. Impossible. The only one who could possibly know what she was up to was Mizu, and she'd taken out the nosy sea-dweller already.

Amaterasu never understood why Krad had not just killed his other half when he had the chance. It would have been so easy. Instead, the damn bastard had allowed him to become stronger. Now they both accepted each other - Amaterasu gritted her teeth - because of that human wench. She had still held the hope that the two would eventually grow bored of her and seek out powerful magicians or demoness's as wives. But Dark had thrown all her plans down the toilet and was about to take a _human_ wife. Unacceptable. Did he not understand that he had a duty to keep his line pure?

Amaterasu would make sure that this would be an example. There would be blood. And pain. Both halves of the Black Wings would understand this folly before they died. The same as other men before them, they would die for a human slut. And then Amaterasu would claim their powers for herself.

Her lips twisted into a cruel smile. She would return home to speak with the old woman, as she commanded. After all, her prey was in Japan. Things would be more difficult now that the council was involved. She would have to proceed with an element of caution that she had not needed until now. They would be having her watched.

Amaterasu turned to go inside and prepare for her departure, the smile still in place. She had always loved a challenge.

* * *

Finally, a dose of normality – picking up supplies for school. I'd had another growth spurt (or else I'd put my uniform in a wash that was too hot again), so the girls had offered to keep me company while I got measured for a new uniform. The lines were impossibly long; Riku, Kasumi and I passed the time discussing the classes we were taking, but eventually everything was prepped, paid for and bagged. Once that was out of the way, we headed for the book store down town. Daisuke was leaning on a tree outside the school gates as we passed, waiting for us.

"You know you really don't have to follow us around. You could go get some coffee or something."

"I thought you might need help carrying your books, Riku."

Riku pinched the bridge of her nose while Kasumi and I giggled.

"Oh go on, Riku," I implored jokingly, "Chivilry is mostly dead nowadays. Let your boyfriend carry your books around."

She sighed in defeat.

"Alright, you can come along. But I'm carrying my own books."

She huffed and marched ahead. Kasumi and I hooked our arms through Daisuke's and set off after Riku.

"I won't turn down your offer to carry my books. I haven't had anyone do that for me since grade school. It's sweet."

Daisuke turned as red as his hair at Kasumi's teasing. I laughed, but stopped when a flash of something teased at the edge of my awareness. I looked around, but didn't see anything suspicious, just students passing by. Daisuke tugged on my arm and we started walking again. But my senses were now on alert.

"What's wrong?" Kasumi asked quietly. "Something bothering you?"

There it was again. That slight tingle in my awareness. I hadn't imagined it.

"I think we're being followed."

Kasumi was on alert. She took up a position on my other side, keeping me between herself and Daisuke as I stretched out with my senses. Searching for anything out of the ordinary. I touched on several demons, but nothing that felt threatening.

"I don't feel anything evil."

Kasumi rolled her eyes at me as Riku came back with a questioning look on her face.

"Not that I don't trust your powers, but you'll have to forgive me if I feel the need to verify this for myself."

She disappeared quickly, and Riku put her hand in Daisuke's. I felt a twinge of guilt about dragging her into this.

"Stay close to me," Daisuke murmured to Riku. I averted my eyes, feeling like I was being a total cockblock. The wait was short. Kasumi was back in moments, with a boy, his arm in a firm hold. To the casual observer, it looked like two friends. The truth was that the boy was not accompanying Kasumi by choice.

"Let's take this someplace more private. Shall we?"

Kasumi sheperded us down a quiet sideally.

"I have some questions. If I like your answers, I might let you go. If not…" She cracked her knuckles menancingly. "Who are you and why are you following us?"

The man didn't seem intimidated in the least. He had straight black hair that hung to his chin and green eyes. He was young, but I couldn't guess his age with certainty. If he were human, he looked about eighteen. Then the guy shocked us all. By smiling.

"My mother said that your security would be excellent, but she has gotten a bit paranoid in her old age. It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Faye."

I eyeballed him.

"And who would your mother be?"

He looked a little sheepish.

"Oh. Sorry. My name is Haku. Lady Chiharu is my mother. She was a little worried about you, so she decided that you should have some extra security. Since I'm a student at the school anyway, it made sense to choose me for the job."

Riku, Daisuke and Kasumi relaxed. Dumbfounded, I stuck out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Haku."

* * *

Yukiko was pacing her study in agitation. That whelp tried her patience like no other. Amaterasu stepped into the study with a smirk on her painted lips. She loved irritating her teacher. Yukiko waited only until she had closed the door.

"Where the hell have you been, pup?" Amaterasu gritted her teeth at her teacher's insult. "The servants reported your arrival an hour ago. And I know you received my summons."

Amaterasu ignored Yukiko's anger and flopped into a chair, not waiting for Yukiko to seat herself as proper respect demanded.

"I had a few things to take care of," she answered, crossing her legs and exposing a slender calf through the slit in her skirt.

"Those 'things' wouldn't have had anything to do with that human girl, would they?" Yukiko asked icily.

"Do not concern yourself with my private affairs, Yukiko."

"Even if those 'private affairs' promise to bring destruction on my house?"

"You worry too much."

"What possessed you to make such a move?"

"Surely you can't approve of Dark taking a human mate?"

"It is none of our business, Amaterasu!"

Amaterasu was on her feet, seething.

"How can you say that? How can you sit by and see a great power fall to ruin?"

"There is nothing we can do""

"I have already set things in motion. The human loving fools will fall."

Yukiko stared at her pupil.

"Have you gone insane? You really think you can challenge them and win?"

"The human is their weakness. She has even made Krad as soft as she is."

"Listen to yourself. Soft? Krad? Now I know you are insane. And the human woman? She is a Yōso miko."

Amaterasu snorted.

"And you believe that? Now who's insane, Yukiko? I have heard of rare cases of senility in our kind, but I thought you too young."

"Watch your tongue, insolent child! I will not allow you to show me such disrespect!"

"Come on. There is no way that the little human slut can be a Yōso miko. They died out five hundred years ago. The only way one could live still, is if one of our kind consorted with one. And we know that did not happen."

Yukiko pressed a pale hand to an equally pale brow in frustration.

"I don't know what to believe. They both claimed it as truth in front of the council."

"Lies. A bluff to make her more acceptable to her betters. Nothing more."

"Regardless, they have brought charges to the council. You will have to answer them. We will go in the morning and you will present yourself. Then we will prepare a defense for you."

"I need no defense. The council degenerated long ago into nothing more than a joke. They have no real power. They are nothing but figureheads."

"Figureheads who have the power to order your execution."

"I have no fear of their orders. I do not recognize their authority over me. Their own laws give me the right to reject their authority."

"Are you prepared to face the consequences of that rejection?"

"Prepared? I welcome it. It was always my plan."

"Then so be it. I will not bother with a defense for you. You will face them at the trial in your own way."

Amaterasu interpreted this as a dismissal and turned to the door. Yukiko stopped her.

"A claim has been made to the council. We will soon be receiving an invitation to the formal introduction ceremony."

"So?"

"You will not shame this house. You will attend. You will behave as befits your station. And you will present an appropriate gift."

Amaterasu walked out without giving Yukiko an answer, a dark smile on her lips as she climbed the stairs to her chambers, her thoughts on her future plans.

Don't worry, Yukiko. I look forward to attending. I always behave as befits my station. And the gift I give them will be very appropriate for a fool and his whore.

Amaterasu strode through her door and did not stop until she was on the balcony. Staring into the waning moon, she thought about Yukiko's words. A Yōso miko? What did they hope to gain by spreading that ridiculous lie? Everyone knew that the last of the Yōso miko had died out. She smirked. She should know. She'd killed the last one.

She had to admit she was disappointed that they had brought the council into it. She had hoped for a solitary battle. She smirked. Who was she trying to kid? She had hoped for it to be over already. She still did not understand what had happened to her carefully laid plans. She had sent a horde of demons to get past the bodyguards and take out the little human. The sea dwellers were supposed to keep Dark busy until she was dead. Why had they not kept their word?

They had not shown up. That was the only explanation that made sense. The human would have died otherwise. No one had been able to track down any of the demons she hired to take out the human slut. That meant that Dark had to have protected her. And that meant that he was not busy with the sea dwellers as had been the plan. Why had they not attacked as promised? The plan was perfect. Once the little human was dead, Dark would have been distracted and then he too would fall.

She should have been there. But she had kept her distance so that there would be no suspicions. Dark and his whore would die. Leaving Krad vulnerable. And then Amaterasu could destroy him. Their powers would then be hers. She would usher in a dynasty that would make her kind a force to be reckoned with once again. And the humans would once again learn to fear them.

She took a deep breath and allowed her emotions to come back under control. She would not dwell on what should have been. It would all still come to pass. She only had to wait for the trial. She would prevail. They would fall. And the world would be set to rights. Perhaps she would even allow Dark to live.

As a reminder of how pride led to downfall.

* * *

_Diary entry 82._

_Interesting to note that Krad and Dark (for once, united) were extremely pissed to find out that I'd been out in town 'without their protection'. Um, I did have a walking arsenal with me. Men. Honestly._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Kanako: Update! I'm so sorry lads, I thought I could put this up a couple of days ago, but my job is hectic. That, and my chromebook won't upload any of my documents from my old laptop. Urgh.**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	42. Politics

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** You Drive Me Crazy! - Britney Spears. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Dark sat in the window seat, his arms crossed behind his head as he stared at the ceiling. Krad was patrolling outside while Faye was sleeping peacefully in her bed. Both men's thoughts were on the party that would be held within the week. They had not even begun preparations, and in truth had no time to do so. Dark toyed with the idea of asking Chouko to take care of it, but the more he thought about it, the more he decided that he did not want to host the event near so many humans.

They were required to issue invitations to each house. That meant that Amaterasu would be in attendance. He did not want her to have access to Faye's home. Unless he chained her to one of the security people, it would be too much of a risk. While the thought of Amaterasu in chains was a pleasant one, he couldn't act on it without being skewered by a Southern House member. Damn politics. It was a dilemma that he had to work out quickly.

He was still thinking about it the next day. Faye was curled up next to him, reading a manga that Riku had lent her. She had attempted conversation with both himself and Krad, but gave up when she realized they had not heard a single word she said.

"Faye?" Krad asked suddenly from across the room. She closed the book and set it aside, giving him her attention. "I'd like you to handle the arrangements for the party."

"Me?" She squeaked. "I don't know the first thing about organizing something like that."

"You can have someone to help you," Dark added in, warming up to the idea.

And anyone else you need, or anything, will be at your disposal," Krad agreed. "But it will not be in this house."

"Why not?"

"I do not want Amateratsu to be aware of your location."

"Do we have to invite her?"

"Unfortunately."

"Bugger. So first item on the list is where to have it."

She tapped her lip with a finger.

"Magical beings. At least one that we know doesn't play well with others. Hotel… completely out of the question. I'll think of something. What day?"

"Saturday."

"Can't."

"What is wrong with Saturday?"

"Kyouya and Usagi are coming home from their holiday."

"Family bonding. Nice."

"Shut up, fluffy."

"Friday then."

"Perfect."

She got up and pulled out her phone.

"Who are you calling?"

"Kasumi. She'll help - girl is like freaking super-woman when it comes to planning things. This is Tuesday. I have three days. Just so I know, you don't expect miracles like this often do you?"

He smiled at her sarcasm. He had complete faith in her.

* * *

By Thursday, Faye was ready to pull her hair out. Kasumi, bless her, had been a tremendous help. With her resources, she had lined up a good sized lodge outside of town. It was normally used for business retreats, but was not booked for this weekend. The only problem was that the lodge did not come with staff.

While the food was easily arranged by a call to a caterer that Kasumi had worked with before, they had to hire wait staff. It had taken the better part of two days to get the staff screened and hired. Kasumi and her computer skills had worked round the clock to do the background checks on them. That left Faye with the headache of hiring a security firm.

Security was not a part of Kasumi's area of expertise. Faye still knew so little of the magical world. She did, however, know enough to realize that she had to hire magical security. She couldn't insult their guests by demanding they keep concealment spells in place all night as well as censor their conversations because she hired human security. And really… What could human security do if something happened at a gathering like _this_? Something which actually required security in the first place?

Her headache had almost reached migraine status when it hit her. She was such a dope.

_And they did say that I had access to anyone I needed. _

She slipped downstairs to the ballroom, her magical bodyguard's usual haunts. Neither of them had left today as far as she knew, opting to remain at home in case she needed either of them.

She knocked only as a courtesy and pushed the door open. Two men and a woman looked up as she entered and didn't bother to close the door. She didn't intend to be there that long.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I'm making use of the resources you two said I had available."

Dark smirked, wondering just what his girlfriend needed that was in this particular room. Krad and Chouko sat back in their chairs, waiting for Faye to get what she needed so that they could continue the discussion about the party and how they intended to handle Amateratsu's presence. Chouko watched the human woman walk over and stop in front of her. She lifted a brow in silent question.

"Are you a good fighter?" she asked.

"One of the best," Chouko answered easily.

"Strategist?"

"My favourite past-time."

Faye crooked a finger at her, a tiny smile on her lips.

"Come with me, please. I need your skills."

She looked to Krad, who was shaking his head.

"I can't spare her right now, Faye. Whatever it is you need is of less importance than the security matter we are discussing."

Faye crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him, her foot tapping an irritated beat. Dark knew that look so well. Krad should be eternally grateful that Faye didn't whack him over the head the way she did to _him_.

"You told me I had access to whatever, and whoever, I needed when you dumped all of this in my lap. Are you going back on your word?"

He stiffened at her accusation. The words from her lips were almost as effective as a slap.

"I meant within reason, and you know it. We are attempting to work out details for thwarting any threat from Amateratsu. We have received the RSVP's and you well know that the southern house has listed her as attending. For what reason could you possibly need our best warrior that is more important than that?"

"Oh, I don't know… Security maybe? Didn't it occur to you that I would need to hire a security firm for the party? And that I don't know anything about it, other than they can't be human? This is one area that Kasumi can't help me. Chouko can. So let me have her. Doesn't that serve your purpose too? You would be more comfortable with your own security in place anyway. Wouldn't you?"

Dark leaned forward.

"She's got a point. If she uses our people exclusively, then we don't have to worry about that bitch slipping someone in."

Krad sighed.

"Very well. But I want a full report on the arrangements. The number of people, who they are, what their skill level is."

He rubbed his brow, the added, 'and why I insisted on doing this in the first place. I never cared who I angered or offended before now. I must be insane,' was never uttered.

Faye smiled, pressed a kiss to Krad's throbbing temple and Dark's smirking lips before crooking a finger again in Chouko's direction and sailing out of the room. It was now Krad that had the headache.

"I suppose that puts an end to our meeting. I want both of you to stay close to Faye tomorrow night."

Dark snorted.

"Like I'd be anywhere else with that bitch walking around like she was an old family friend."

Chouko nodded, standing.

"That goes without saying. At least one of us will be with her at all times. I'm assuming the miko she befriended will be there too."

"Yes. Kasumi is a given."

Dark sat back with his hands behind his head.

"So, we're good to go. Isn't it about lunchtime? I'm starved."

He got up to see what the fridge had to offer, leaving his other half and Chouko behind.

* * *

_Diary entry 83._

_Eventually, everything was sorted. Etiquette, outfit, food and security. All that's left is the night itself...I've got a bad feeling about this._

_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Update, at long last! I am so sorry my darlings; between quitting the old job, moving back home, getting a temporary job as an elf (don't laugh) and catching a cold, I barely get enough time to sleep! But hopefully, the next chapter will be out before December 19th, since I've graduation that day, and I doubt I'll be able to update until the 27th after that!**

**Check out my profile for useful links!**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


	43. Bet On It

**Kanako: T****he song I chose for this chapter is** And The Boys - Julia Stone. **Enjoy the fic!**

_Writing like this are thoughts. Diary entries are labelled._

_'Writing like this is a letter.'  
_

**_Writing like this is Faye's subconscious._**

**DISCLAIMER: I only own Faye and my own characters. Okay? Ask to borrow!**

* * *

Faye sighed as she looked into the mirror one final time. It was almost time to go. Everything was as ready as it was going to get. Other than the security details, Dark had been totally uninterested in the arrangements she had made.

"I'm sure if you're happy with it, then it's fine."

That was all he had to say on the matter. Sometimes, he really managed to piss her off.

Although throwing the affair together in such a rush was a gigantic pain, she was looking forward to it for several reasons. She would be able to meet the heads of the other houses and their families. Strangely enough, she was anticipating the coming meeting with Amaterasu. She intended to ask her just what her goddamn problem was. She wasn't sure if it were her weird powers, or simply intuition, but she didn't think her being human had anything to do with it. At least not completely. Lastly, (and she would admit it was not on the bottom of the list by any means) her boyfriend looked hot in a tux.

She looked into her vanity mirror to watch said man approach her. He was fully dressed. His tie was a little crooked, but she could fix that for him. He leaned down to kiss her ear and nibble the lobe gently. She shivered as a wave of heat raced down her spine.

"You keep that up mister, and we are going to be late."

She sighed again when he kissed the back of her neck.

"_Very_ late."

He smirked at the effect he had on her. Her nervousness had been apparent for most of the day. Her apprehension only grew as the time to leave the house approached. She was now somewhat relaxed. He hoped that what he was about to do would bring her further out of her nervous state.

His eyes moved over her in pure male appreciation. She was wearing a vintage cocktail dress that flowed from under the bust-line where it was fastened with a blood-red sash. It had a heart-shaped bodice that didn't show too much cleavage, while her back and shoulders were deliciously bare. While he would be in heaven dancing with his hand on her bare skin, he would have to keep a tight leash on his beast while she danced with others. As unfortunately she would be expected to do. Once again he questioned his sanity in adhering to protocols.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his gift for her. She gasped in surprise as he wrapped it around her wrist and fastened the safety catch. She reached up to touch the bracelet gently.

"It's beautiful, Dark. Thank you."

She took another moment to admire the ruby-studded bracelet, as he caressed the side of her face with gentle fingers.

"You're welcome," he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her temple so that he wouldn't smudge her lipstick. "Ready to go?"

"Yes. I just have to find a coat that will go with this dress."

"Your coat's downstairs."

He wrapped her arm around his and waited while she collected her purse.

Once downstairs, Dark once again smirked at Faye's reaction to his gift as she put on her coat. He knew she was having a hard time adjusting. But he was determined that she'd get used to the luxuries that he could provide. She would understand one day.

For now, it was enough that she would be the envy of every other noble woman at this damn party. The smirk grew into a genuine smile as he realized that with her at his side, he would be the envy of every man.

Faye glanced at her boyfriend and remembered his crooked tie. She reached up to adjust it as he smiled down at her. She then smoothed his lapels and after a quick look in the mirror, pronounced them ready to go.

She followed Dark out the door, where _Satoshi _of all people held the door for them. She noted with a smile that he looked decidedly bored in his formal attire. He was serving double duty tonight. He would be attending the party as a member of the security team as well as being their driver.

Kasumi had already gone ahead. With the exception of Satoshi, Krad and Dark had wanted the security team in place before anyone arrived. Daisuke had left hours ago. He would be supervising the wait staff for the evening. Faye had been out there this morning. The caterers were setting up and the florist was delivering the flower arrangements. She had been so nervous, wanting everything to be absolutely perfect. The last thing that she wanted was to embarrass herself. Daisuke had been a pillar of strength, telling her that she done an outstanding job. She only hoped that their guests could find no fault with her organizational skills.

Faye's nervousness returned once they pulled up to the doors of the lodge. Dark took her hand to help her from the car. Once she was standing beside him, he didn't release it, but squeezed it to reassure her.

"You'll be fine, kitten. No need to be afraid. You're a member of the Western House. Only three other women present are of equal status in my world."

His words only increased her nervousness. _No pressure, huh?_ Grinning at her rising panic, he leaned in to whisper to her.

"More importantly, you're my girlfriend. And I love you."

The smile she turned on him was brilliant. She squeezed his hand before releasing it and wrapped hers around his arm.

"Ok. I'm ready now. Let's do this."

He nodded approvingly and led her to the door, Satoshi bringing up the rear.

Dark had not expected any of the guests to have arrived yet, so he was surprised to see Chiharu and her family when they walked into the lodge. She was her usual calm self and Faye was glad that she would be the first to greet them.

Dark took her coat and handed it over to the maid in charge of them for the evening. She seemed quite professional, other than the one envious stroke she had given the coat before hanging it in the small room designated for such. Chiharu took Faye's hands in her own, looking effortlessly stunning in a brilliant crimson skirt and deep red sari, both shot through with bright golden threads.

"You look lovely, my dear. Those boys are very lucky."

Faye blushed.

"Thank you, my lady. But I'm the lucky one."

Chiharu laughed.

"Now, now. We decided to dispense with the 'my lady' business didn't we?"

She wrapped Faye's arm around her, ignoring the low growl from her boyfriend.

"Quiet, you. I'm only going to steal her away for a moment to introduce her to Sojiro. You can come along if you promise to behave. Two of my daughters are pregnant and they don't need your drama."

"Hey!"

Dark really had to exercise his control as he watched Faye being separated from him. And Chiharu was an old friend. It was going to be a _long_ night. Chiharu didn't wait for an answer, but led Faye to a group standing across the room. Dark followed, closing the distance quickly.

Behind him, Chouko was leaning on the wall. She held out her hand to Daisuke.

"Pay up, squirt. He didn't last five minutes. Much less the hour you gave him."

Daisuke glared at the fire elemental.

"Growling doesn't count. The bet was that he would get seriously possessive and lose it. I still have fifty five minutes to go."

Chouko snorted.

"Yeah. Whatever. You might as well pay me now. Cause he isn't going to make it. He growled at Chiharu. _Chiharu_! And he trusts her. What are they going to do when the rest of them get here? She looks gorgeous. You know somebody's going to manage to piss him off. Either by looking at her the wrong way, or god forbid, touching her."

Daisuke looked over at the elemental with a slightly panicked look.

"We better stay close to him. You do remember that she has to dance with some of these clowns?"

Chouko pushed off the wall with a groan.

"Oh, shit. This is gonna be a long night."

* * *

_Diary entry 84._

_It is an experience common to all men to find that, on any special occasion, such as the production of a magical effect for the first time in public, everything that __can_ go wrong _will_ go wrong. Whether we must attribute this to the malignity of matter or to the total depravity of inanimate things, whether the exciting cause is hurry, worry, or what not, the fact remains.  


_Faye Alexandra Clarke._

* * *

**Update! How quick was that? Well, compared to how long it usually takes...anywho. Thanks to **Mbak Sanca** for reviewing, and to answer some of your queries: I can't elaborate on planning, since I've never planned anything with over fifty people, so I asked someone for the basics, glad you like the irony, and yes, I can now officially say that my dad is Santa Claus. How awesome is that?! :P **

**I also added in Daisuke and Satoshi purely because I missed them - and I couldn't get the image of Satoshi dressed up like Agent Jay from Men in Black out of my head - I HAD to use it! XD**

**Check out my profile for useful links!**

******Much love, Princess Kanako x**


End file.
